The Vow And It's Consequences
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Dudley demands to go to a fair, it so happens to be in Cokeworth, where Petunia grew up and during the summer...where everyone's favourite hermit called Severus Snape lives. The Vow comes into play and needless to say it has consenquences but who for? Dumbledore? Harry? Severus? Voldemort? well all we can do is wait and see...and hope for the best. Severus rescues Harry story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Vow And It's Consequences **

**Chapter 1 **

**Dudley Dursley's Demands **

* * *

The Dursley family were sitting watching television, it was the weekend and they were like any normal family. Spending time together, Petunia and Vernon sat with a cup of tea in their hands, Vernon and Dudley sat with an entire pack of biscuits on their laps. The boy they were ignoring was trying to blend himself into the wall in the corner. His legs were shaking with the strain of trying to remain upright. He was so tired, so very hungry and sore. Dudley had seen his father hitting Harry, and since then he'd taken every opportunity to do the same. When he was actually caught doing it, he wasn't as so much as scolded, and so Dudley assumed he was free to do it. He'd been kicking Harry's legs, which were now filled with bruises. Standing in the corner watching his relatives gorge themselves on biscuits and sitting watching TV made the little boy's heart clench tightly in pain. Sometimes the boy wished he'd been killed in the accident that claimed his parents life, just like the Dursley's always insisted he should have.

"MUMMY DADDY I WANT TO GO THERE!" demanded Dudley, upon seeing a commercial for a fair opening up in Cokeworth. Petunia went pale, just hearing about the place was enough to make her shudder in revulsion. She may have grown up there, but Petunia had never been happy, she'd been bitter for such a long time she couldn't remember the happy ones. Her parents were actually buried there; she'd never been to their graves. She hated the fact they'd fawned over Lily and never saw her for what she was. She glared at the boy from the corner of her eye; no doubt they'd have done the same with Potter. Her lip curled in repugnance, well she would make sure the boy knew his place, knew what he was. By the time they were done with him he'd never forget it. The fair came once a year; her parents had taken them all when they were younger.

"How about it Petunia?!" boomed Vernon, staring at his son in pride, he didn't seem to care that his four soon to be five year old was demanding so angrily.

"Do we have to?" asked Petunia, she'd rather not go at all.

"I WANT PIERS TO COME! I WANT TO GO EVERY NIGHT MUMMY PLEASE!" cried Dudley tears beginning to brim in his blue eyes, causing Petunia to quickly to go him, soothing him calling him all manners of sickening…er sweet names. Diddy dums came up a lot, she promised to let him go, that he'd have to wait until the fair was in town which coincided with Dudley's birthday. Perhaps she'd take Dudley to see his grandparents too. Maybe now her parents understood what happened to freaks.

"What about the freak?" asked Vernon, he didn't even spare a glance at the child same age as his own trembling in the corner. So he didn't notice the green eyed child flinch at the name he was addressed with. He didn't even know his own name, all he was called was 'Freak' 'Boy' 'it' and a few times 'Potter' when he was in serious trouble.

"The nasty Figg woman can watch it." said Petunia sniffing disdainfully.

"YES!" cheered Dudley, the tears forgotten.

In choosing to go back to her hometown she was unknowingly beginning an entire new life for a nephew she'd never acknowledged. Too bad for Dumbledore, the Vow Severus Snape had sworn to him, would come into affect in ways he could never have imagined.

Far above the sky a woman with fiery red hair smiled for the first time since she'd died. She whispered a sentence into the wind knowing it wouldn't be heard but saying it anyway, "Soon my son, you will know love and be free." and there was nobody else in the world she'd have picked. Woe to all who dare try and harm Harry. If they did Severus Snape was going to bring hell itself down upon them to defend him.

Not that the black clad man had any idea, he was at that moment teaching students at Hogwarts. Waiting eagerly until he could go home, even if it was to a run down house he'd spent a miserable childhood in. Destiny and life had put them on a new path. All that was left was to decide what they'd do with that chance and their life.

* * *

So what do you think of this tantalizing chapter? interested in more? there's so many ways this story can go.

Number 1 - Sev's a vampire and Harry is his mate, he's raised by the Malfoy's or another family (you can choose) and cared for alot by Severus but he doesnt take a parental role of course.

Number 2 - Severus raises him, he's not afraid to show the world who he truly is, and Dumbledore doesnt have a hope of controlling him (optional on sev being a vampire or not).

Or you can review your own opinion :D

R&R PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Vow And It's Consequences **

**Chapter 2**

**Returning To Cokeworth **

* * *

The Dursley family made a ruckus as they lumbered from the house towards the car. The past few months had flown in, at least it had for them, for Harry every single day was an eternity. While Dudley played games, with toys and had friends over, Harry was either in his cupboard or being forced to do things no child should. Polishing and dusting furniture, mopping floors, hovering, grabbing things the Dursley's wanted. Such as drinks, food, magazines and even the remote control that they were too lazy to get themselves. Pretty soon both boys were going to be at Primary school, once the summer was over with.

Dudley had already been attending the nursery, which he hated. He always got into trouble for stealing the other children's food and hurting them, because they wouldn't give him the toys he wanted to play with. He spent lots of time in the 'naughty corner' as the nursery teachers called it. Telling Petunia had just fell on deaf ears, she didn't believe or care what they had to say. Dudley though was starting to become more cunning when dealing with the nursery teachers. Harry hadn't attended nursery, but both adults realised he had to go to school. Much to their disgust, but at least they would get peace from dealing with the freak.

"Piers!" yelled Dudley, waving his hand at his best friend, his mouth filled with crisps. He dropped the empty packet, as his friend came running towards him. Piers had a power ranger's bag on his back; he was already opening it revealing his game boy within. Grinning widely they opened the door just about to climb in, when Patricia Piers yelled her son's name.

"Piers come here for a minute sweetie!" she demanded, smiling at her five year old son. She had been worried about letting him go with Petunia at first, since he was so young. Petunia had convinced her, and really, what sane mother would pass up the opportunity for a week of peace? Especially during the summer holidays. None would. Grabbing a handkerchief she wiped her sons face, of the remainder of chocolate on him. The rat faced child protested his face going red.

"Mum!" whined Piers; did she have to do that here? Dudley was going to laugh at him now.

"I want you to behave; I don't want to hear a single bad thing has happened while you are there. I will ground you for the rest of the summer if you get up to mischief. Listen to Petunia and Vernon okay? And no wandering off." said Patricia crouching down by her son her anxiety showing.

"I promise," said Piers dutifully, as his mum fussed some more, when Dudley's mum approached he made his escape. Running for the car, he gave his mum a wave before climbing in beside Dudley, as Dudley's dad buckled them in for the ride.

"You have my numbers? If anything happens get in touch, we will come down right away." said Patricia, "This is some spending money for him." she gave over one hundred pounds without blinking. Her husband made more than enough for them to live comfortably, while she herself was a housewife.

"Everything will be fine, I'll call when we get there, let you know we have arrived safely." said Petunia soothing the worried mother. She understood she was a mother herself, its just too bad she wasn't a better aunt.

"Thank you," said Patricia smiling sweetly, once again waving at her son, who was deeply engrossed in his game boy. She handed Petunia a small suitcase that held her son's clothes and few toys he'd wanted to take.

Petunia walked away, putting the case in the boot, once that was done she only had one more thing to do before they could get on the road. It was early morning and they wanted to be there before lunch, so they could go to a nice little restaurant and have something to eat.

Petunia closed the front door behind her, not wanting the others to see where she hid her nephew. "Boy get out of there!" she yelled her voice shrill and filled with hate, something little Harry was familiar with.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," said the little boy his voice barely above a whisper. He had learned long ago to keep quiet. He was hit when he spoke, unless he was spoken to first. Even at that he was still punished for a lot of different other things. No his voice did no good, it wasn't like Dudley. He didn't get what he wanted by yelling. The exhausted little boy hoisted himself up and exited the cupboard.

"Have you packed?" Petunia asked sneering at the freak; he was the biggest waste of space in her house. If it wasn't for Dumbledore's threat she'd have dumped him in an orphanage the night he was left on her doorstep. She had actually had to defend the freak to Vernon that night.

"Yes ma'am," said Harry his voice low, staring at the floor as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. He never looked at his family's faces; he didn't like to see the scorn and disgust on them. He heard it enough in their voices, and Petunia hated looking at his eyes. Harry didn't understand why, but he avoided looking at her now.

"Then go get it!" she hissed shoving him back into his cupboard, Harry stopped himself falling completely by holding onto one of the shelves. He was surprised when she didn't slap him, but he grabbed his plastic bag quickly. Holding his bag in front of him like a lifeline. Inside were all the clothes he had, or rather had been given. They were far too big for him; Harry had never been given anything new. He had never received a birthday or Christmas present from them.

Curling her lip, she strode back down the hallway, ready to give the freak to Mrs. Figg. She couldn't stand the woman personally, she was weird, and had far too many cats it was disgusting really. She did watch the brat, so she was thankful for that at least. She just opened the door when ringing started up.

Sighing in frustration, she turned back, jerking Harry out of the way, causing the malnourished four year old to slam into the wall silently. He made no sound, just stood there like a statue as Petunia answered her house phone. Picking it up, despite the scowl on her face she answered it with a cheerful voice.

"Hello?" said Petunia answering the call.

"Hello Petunia, I'm sorry I haven't called before, I cannot take Harry for the week. I'm in hospital; I was transferred here earlier today. The doctors want to run some tests." said Figg a rattling cough tearing through her.

"But...you promised!" said Petunia gaping at the next wall completely stunned.

"I know, I'm so sorry," said Figg breaking out in a fresh bout of coughs.

"Its fine," said Petunia lying through her teeth, "Thank you." she hung up the phone without even wishing her well. She glared at Harry, her eyes conveying a deep loathing that made Harry wonder if he was about to be beaten until he lost consciousness again. He was peeking at her through his long messy fringe. Petunia cut it for him, she as always never spent a penny on him.

She stomped outside, making a bee line for Vernon who was talking to a neighbour that was hanging out his window in evident curiosity. Petunia gave him a tense smile before turning to her husband and hissed to him quietly, "Figg can't take the brat! Vernon what are we going to do?!" she was very angry with these turn of events.

"We will have to take the freak," grimaced Vernon not happy about it either, but nobody else could take him. His sister refused after Ripper bit him, insisting the freak was bad blood. Petunia's friends were all on holiday, Figg had been their last option and she had backed out on them.

"Boy!" yelled Vernon as Harry appeared at the door, "Get in the car." without another word, Vernon and his five flabby chins entered the car slamming it loudly. Petunia got in as well, leaving Harry to hop in by himself. His small fingers struggled to put his seatbelt on, but he managed after a few struggles.

"MUM THE FREAK IS IN THE CAR!" screeched Dudley, his face filled with sadistic glee; the freak was in for it now. He wasn't allowed out the house, never mind in the car. He was sorely disappointed when his mother said nothing to the freak. He loved it when the freak got beaten, even more when he did it.

"I know sweet tums," said Petunia ignoring Harry's existence as they drove out of Privet Drive and into London's busy streets.

Harry watched the scenery going by, amazed by the colours and different noises he heard. He didn't twitch when Dudley began to cry that he was hungry twenty minutes into the journey. He did watch the two boys longingly as they ate the food Petunia had brought with her. He didn't get anything, he'd have loved a piece of chocolate, and it must be lovely judging by how quickly they ate it.

* * *

It took them an hour and a half to get to their destination; normally it would only take an hour to get to Cokeworth. Unfortunately it was summer, and tourists were flocking in and people were going places. Vernon found a parking space as close as they could get to the hotel, and they found themselves on their way to it. "Stay here, I'll pay for the room, keep the brat out of sight." grumbled Vernon as he lumbered to the hotels reception to sign in. He didn't want to have to pay for the freak, and he couldn't care less about the boy having a bed.

"I'm here to check in, it's Dursley." boomed Vernon loudly and proudly.

Vernon quickly paid for the room, grabbed the key card and walked away without so much as a thank you. He jerked to his family, and they made their way up to their room, Dudley and Piers were jumping up and down with childish abandon. Harry walked with them, like a ghost but his wide green eyes were glancing around with amazement. He'd never been anywhere other than Privet Drive. He was definitely glad Figg couldn't look after him...just a little bit. Figg was okay, she did look after him when his relatives went on holiday. She was always curt with him, he could tell she didn't like him, but merely tolerated him. He had no idea she had been sent to watch over him, and that she was failing at her job glaringly so.

Dudley and Piers began jumping up and down on the bed; Vernon put their cases at the bottom before going to have a sit down. Just as he did, his work phone began ringing. It was a work phone, because nobody ever called him on it other than his work. He had no friends, merely acquaintances' and people he was trying to take on at work.

Petunia listened to the conversation; her heart sank with each word he spoke. She knew he would be leaving, and she'd be stuck looking after three children on her own. "What's going on?" asked Petunia stiffly.

"I have to leave for work, the Rainers contract has been moved up. I've worked at this for months, if I don't leave now someone else will get my reward. Pet, with this contract signed I will have a company car, a pay rise, a better position. My pension will be increased as well." said Vernon looking cross between excited and unhappy.

"How long?" asked Petunia looking deeply unhappy.

"A day or two, at the most." promised Vernon, "I will drive back straight after I promise."

"Alright, don't be too long!" said Petunia, warming to the idea of more money, a company car each year and plenty of money when Vernon retired. It was more for them to spoil their beloved son with.

"I won't!" claimed the obese man beaming proudly. Grabbing his phone, car keys, house keys and anything else he thought he'd need before leaving.

* * *

There we go! got my laptop up and running once more so here is the edited version. So what do you think of it this far...and why will our hermit be out of his dungeons :P

okay so I was extremely torn between both story ideas and damn you guys didn't help at all lol half and half were the votes! So once again you are getting two stories. This one will be sev raises Harry okay? Good.

now if I do start a vampire slash story here is what's on offer.

Number 1 - Severus isn't a Potions Master teacher at hogwarts but a very renowned vampire from the prince line when he came to his inheritance after voldemort died (he was draining their magical powers). He basically begins a third side. Now Harry is either given to Severus by Dumbledore to gain their alliance (no prophecy) or at least it wasn't heard the potters were attacked for being order members like all the others were. Or he is rescued (your choice). Harry will be sixteen summer before his sixth year.

Number 2 - Severus is a potions master at hogwarts and meets Harry before the child goes to hogwarts. At the age of ten, and ensures Harry's life is easier by threatening the dursleys and spending time with him and telling him about the wizarding world. He's very possessive of Harry as he knows the boy is his mate. When Harry turns fifteen he ensures Harry knows and understands his 'place' as it were. He doesn't treat Harry wi contempt just a normal student. Harry can either be in ravenclaw or slytherin but if you prefer he can remain in Gryffindor. They will bond when Harry's sixteen turning him during the summer.

Number 3 - sev sees him when he's eight and takes him to a wizarding family and he grows up sev visiting him etc... Aware that he is Severus mate.

dumbledore will have no control over him and he won't be playing the hero in either of the stories okay?

Which one do you want? Don't worry last time I'm doing this lol


	3. Chapter 3

**The Vow And It's Consequences **

**Chapter 3**

**The Fair **

* * *

Petunia felt as though she was going insane, Vernon had been gone for five hours and she was ready to blow a fuse. She had given them chocolate so they would quieten down, but afterwards it had just made them ten times louder. Even when they were occupied playing their Game Boys. She couldn't send them up to her son's room or even outside to play. They weren't in Privet Drive anymore, but a town she knew all too well and a place that her son didn't. For that she was grateful, this town wasn't what anyone would consider tourist worthy. She wished her husband was here, Vernon was the only one Dudley listened too. She hadn't been able to hear her soaps because of the racket. The place was a mess too, the couch pillows were strewn everywhere and the beds were worse.

"Boy!" screeched Petunia from where she sat; she didn't even turn to see where Harry was.

"Yes ma'am?" asked Harry quietly and solemnly, walking over to her from where he had remained standing for the past five hours, beside the hotel door.

"Clean this place up!" she barked, her lip curing in repugnance at the sight of the freak. She turned the volume up on the television and proceeded to ignore Harry, as he went around cleaning the mess her son had created.

"Yes ma'am." whispered Harry, his dead green eyes didn't even look up, he immediately began doing what he was told. Not even a thought of it was 'unfair' crossed his lips, because this existence was all Harry knew. His stomach growled fiercely, he had not had anything since last night. Even at that it hadn't been enough to settle his stomach. Just some gravy and a spoonful of mash potatoes that was long gone cold.

He fixed up the area nearest to his aunt first, before half an hour later going to the beds. Thankfully neither Dudley nor Piers were on them, but sitting on the floor at the bottom of them. He had just turned down the bed, with a great deal of difficulty, when he saw it, a small square piece of chocolate. He squinted his eyes, to see if what he saw was really what it looked like. Everything was blurry to him, but he thought that was how everyone saw the world. It was the complimentary pieces left by the staff at the hotel for their guests. Harry's green eyes widened, quickly looking at the boys then Petunia. Once he realised they weren't looking at him. He pretended to fix the bed a little more, and with a deft hand he picked up the mint chocolate and slipped it into his far too large trousers.

Harry couldn't help but be excited, he'd never tasted chocolate before, Dudley always had some and he liked it a lot. He got boxes of it for birthdays and Christmas' and scoffed them all within hours. He hastily did everything else he had to do, putting the pillows back up, and then of course replacing the lamp Dudley or Piers had knocked over.

His fingers traced the sweet in his pocket, a small wistful look around him. He quickly but unobserved made his way to the toilet, locking the door behind him so nobody could get in. He sat down on it and quickly retrieved his prize, his lips twitching in a way that would disturb even Albus Dumbledore. There was something very...Slytherin about it. Then again Harry would have to be to survive the hell that was the Dursley's household.

He un-wrapped it without making any noise, his green eyes twinkling he bit into it. His first taste of chocolate, and it was lovely, he took his time eating it, trying to make it last as long as possible. He knew it would probably be the only sweet he'd ever get. Harry did not envision a life away from the Dursley's he was too young for such a thing. He did sometimes wish he'd not survived the car accident that had claimed his parent's life.

Sighing sadly, he scrunched up the wrapper before putting it down the toilet. He flushed it and watched it disappear; once he was sure it wouldn't reappear he left the room. His tongue tracing the chocolate remains in his mouth, as his stomach finally stopped gurgling with hunger. Right now he wished he'd stayed with Figg, at least there he wouldn't be getting hit, made to clean up and he'd be getting three meals. It was the best part of being there, even if she didn't care about him. He could see she barely tolerated him, sometimes he saw her glaring at him in anger. What he didn't understand was it wasn't anger, no Figg was jealous of the fact he was magical. He was blamed for something he had no control over - no matter where he went.

Harry jumped when Petunia shouted, but it wasn't at him, "Boy's get jackets on it's time to go to the fair!" she told her son and best friend. They had some lunch brought up by room service, but dinner she had decided, they could have it while they are there. A hamburger at the stall, no doubt they were still full from all the chocolate anyway. Petunia glared at Harry, she knew she'd have to put something on the boy. She did not want people looking at her with disapproval, she was better than them all.

Going through her sons belongings, looking for a suitable zip up jumper for him. She wasn't going to give him her son's new jackets. She found one that would have to do, grabbing it she threw it at the child. Telling him in her shrill voice to put it on, a familiar scowl on her face.

Harry stared at it completely stunned; she had never done anything like this before. The only thing that kept him even remotely warm, if he could call it that, was his blue blanket. He had it for as long as he could remember, it did nothing for the cold especially during the winter. Slipping the jumper on he nearly gasped at how soft and fluffy it felt against his skin. He never got anything like this from the Dursley's. His aunt only ever gave him the threadbare horrible clothes Dudley was finished with. The decent stuff always went to charity, Petunia always liked to feel superior to those around her. All Harry knew was cold and coldness from his family.

"Ready mum!" claimed Dudley, not even caring when he saw the freak with his clothes on. For once he was too excited to care about the freak or getting him into trouble. Piers were just as excited as him, jumping up and down wordlessly. Neither of them had been to the fair before and they just could not wait.

"Very good, now boys, I do not want you wandering off or we will turn around and come right back here okay?" she told the boy's the look on her face conveyed that she was serious. "If you get lost I want you to go to a security guard and tell them, or one of the people working at the fair."

"Yes mum," "Yes Mrs. Dursley," chimed both boys, still grinning widely, hoping impatiently from foot to foot.

"Let's go, take my hands," warned Petunia, "Move boy." she snapped at Harry before they were all out of the hotel into the cool crisp night air.

Harry could see the fair from this distance, as he walked behind his aunt, cousin and Piers. Everything was blurry but the lights and music was unmistakable. Looking around in awe his awe became complete amazement, as the music thumped around him. The lights reflect back in his green eyes, unaware he had the same look of astonishment his own mother had worn when she had been the same age as him, walking on the very path his mother and grandparents had once trod on.

"MUM I WANT TO GO ON THAT!" shrieked Dudley his eyes wide with astonishment.

"Dudley you can't go on that sweetie, you are too young." said Petunia, giving her son a very seldom glare as if to say 'Do not start here'. Dudley pouted but surprisingly did as he was told much to Petunia's astonishment.

"Look why not try the ducks, see if you can win a prize?" said Petunia suitably distracting the children. Both boy's nodded their heads eagerly, running towards it, money paid they got their sticks and both picked a duck. Receiving a blow up hammer each, much to their excitement.

"Look mum can I play!" asked Dudley pointing towards the penny arcades, she nodded and give them one pound each, to get change to play in the penny arcade. She stood watching them both with hawk eyes, as they both had fun and enjoyed themselves for a few minutes.

Harry watched them playing on things all night, his heart lurched as he felt the familiar agony of pain. Every Christmas or birthday, he would see this happiness and wonder why he didn't have it. Wonder why he was a freak, when he was no different from Dudley. Wonder again why he had survived the accident, he saw people around him with their kids treating them all equally. He wasn't Petunia's he guessed it might be how aunts treated their nephews. He had thought that for a long time. That guess was about to be blown to smithereens. When he saw something... right in front of his eyes.

"Auntie Alice please let me go on the horse!" begged a child around his age, who was begging her auntie.

"Okay, but only one more ride!' she said exasperated, it's obvious the girl had been on more than once. Harry watched the woman pay for it, smiling at her niece as if she was the sun and moon. Watched her take a few pictures of her, as the girl waved back grinning widely.

Harry felt his throat constricting, why was he such a freak? Why did they think he was a freak? He was no different from Dudley. Ripping his eyes away from the sight in front of him, his heart aching more if possible. He dutifully followed his aunt and the boys as they went around the fair.

"What do you want wee one?" asked a man, Harry's head jerked up, realising he was at a van selling food. The smell made his empty stomach roll as it always did when he was making breakfast. He saw his aunt glaring at him, and he knew he was supposed to answer.

"Nothing, no thank you," he said swallowing thickly, as his stomach growled fiercely in protest to his statement.

The man in the van frowned; the three year old looked too skinny, if he had known his true age he'd have been more alarmed. As it was he had no idea, and he quickly put up Petunia's order and they moved on.

Darkness had well and truly descended on them, with the lights though it was deceiving. The boy's went on a few more rides after their burger and chips, before Petunia finished off the night with a dummy and candy floss for them. Her hands were full of trinkets they'd won at the fair, or she had won for them. Teddies, balloon's, and of course their blow up balls and hammers. The older children were just beginning to venture in, and it was getting loud with drunks or that's what Petunia called them. She quickly began ushering them out the fairground and back towards the hotel.

"MUM I WANT TO GO EVERY NIGHT!" insisted the stubborn spoiled five year old.

"Let's wait until daddy gets back." said Petunia as she gratefully opened the door of their hotel room.

"NO MUMMY I WANT TO GO EVERY NIGHT!" Screamed Dudley, his eyes tearing up, and Petunia knew a tantrum was going to start. Harry edged away; knowing when Dudley got like that it was always him that suffered. Dudley hated being told no, and he prayed his aunt would agree.

"Alright my sweet-tums! We will go every night," said Petunia soothing her tearful son, petting at him, and giving him his prizes with a smile on her face.

The waterworks stopped immediately, and Dudley smugly stared at Piers who was staring at him in awe. When he tried that with his mum it never worked, both of them grinned and ran of to play with their toys.

Soon after Petunia sent both exhausted boys to bed, tucking them in and wishing them goodnight. Hoping her son did not pee the bed again, not here, it would be embarrassing. Exhausted herself, she turned the lights off, locked the door and made her way to bed. As always ignoring Harry's existence, she didn't care what he did.

Harry stood still for half an hour, before he heard the snoring; he knew Dudley would be up before his aunt. Dudley was his alarm clock; he made so much noise getting up that it woke Harry. Looking over at the couch longingly, he sighed and lay down on the floor, even the small mattress in the cupboard was better than this. Even if it was filled with holes, it was better on his battered body. Regardless, it was a weight of his feet, as he curled up shivering at the cold. The top half of his body was warm for once, since he still had the jacket on. Eventually the soon to be five year old fell asleep, wondering what he would get for his birthday. Dog treats? A coat hanger perhaps? Or maybe more of Dursley's old cast offs...he knew better than to expect anything now though.

* * *

Next chapter Severus Snape makes an appearance, will Severus know who he is? or will he actually see the child a few times before actually seeing him with Petunia and realising who the child is? Will Severus be stubborn and refuse to do anything until his conscience gets the better of him and he goes and retrieves the child? or will he threaten Petunia in Cokeworth and take Harry away? will Severus keep his distance or will he be unable to the second he sees harry's eyes? ;) he always did have a weakness for green eyes lol will this be a magical adoption story (not his appearance changing just making Severus his adopted father and have him appearing on the family tree. Will the Prince's still be alive and when they find out about harry they have Severus put in to be his heir? or will they have died and sev gets the money and house or will harry grow up in cokeworth happy? will Severus take a few years sabbatical from Hogwarts to raise harry or will harry be going to Hogwarts with Severus? attending primary school at the same time? R&R PLEASE :D


	4. Chapter 4

**The Vow And It's Consequences **

**Chapter 4**

**The First Meet **

* * *

It was going on the third day since they'd come to Cokeworth, Harry really was wishing he had stayed with Figg. Dudley and Piers had jumped him five times already, he was in so much pain and as always there was nothing he could do about it. Not only that but he'd had nothing to eat for three days, not since he'd had his small piece of chocolate. Everything was beginning to blur, and his body felt as though it was shutting down. The dizzy spells were becoming more and more frequent. Vernon had not made an appearance or phone call, and Petunia was in a foul mood, and Harry again paid the price for it. He was nothing but a punching bag for a family who hated him, and liked taking their frustrations out on.

"Petunia?" enquired a voice, as they made their way out of the hotel, Dudley and Piers wanted chocolate, something the hotel didn't provide. So she was on her way to the shops to get them something to stop her son from whining more. Only Vernon could control their son and more often than not Vernon just gave in like herself.

Petunia turned around and her eyes widened in surprise, she recognized her, only just she was so different from when she'd last seen her. "Sarah?" asked Petunia gobsmacked, she had left to go to America just fresh out of high school, at the age of eighteen. Sarah had been a friend to her during high school. Needless to say she had not expected to meet her here of all places.

"It's nice to see you again!" she exclaimed smiling happily at her old school friend. "Your sons?" she asked gesturing to the three boys she had beside her.

"Oh no, only Dudley is mine," said Petunia proudly, beaming as she clutched her obese sons shoulders. "There are friends of his." she didn't mention Harry being her nephew or being Lily's. She wasn't about to mention her sister, she loathed her more than anything else, even Harry.

"Are you staying here?" she asked looking at her watch.

"I am," she said smiling, it wasn't a smile Dudley was used to seeing, no it was actually a genuine one.

"Well I hope we get to talk some more!" she said, it was obvious Petunia was busy.

"We can now," Petunia immediately replied anything to get some peace and quiet from the children. She opened her purse and fished out ten pounds before handing it to her son. The shop was on the corner, there was no need for the children to even cross the road. Petunia warned them to stay nearby, and not to go too far.

"Yes mum," chortled Dudley staring at the ten pound his face almost splitting in two, he could buy so much with this. Piers was jumping up and down, he really loved spending time with the Dursley's. They were so much better than his own parents, who were very strict and didn't let him off with half of what Dudley did.

"Go on then," said Petunia shooing them off, as she wandered off towards Sarah eager for a good conversation and a gossip. They made a bee line for the pub inside the hotel and quickly ordered drinks.

Harry backed away towards the stairwell, determined to stay out of sight. He couldn't take much more of his cousin's abuse, the jacket his aunt had given him had been ripped and torn, before Dudley had snatched it off him and flung it away somewhere. It had saddened Harry greatly, for he had really liked it. He had been so warm in it, and comfortable he would miss it.

He wandered through the halls, lost in thought, his mind replaying the scene from three nights ago. Wondering once more, what made him a freak? Why did his aunt choose to treat him that way? Why couldn't she have been more like the girls auntie from the fair? A broken sigh left his lips. Would he have been a freak to his parents too? He didn't like to think so. So deep in thought he passed a tray sitting at a door in the hotel, it broke his concentration, and he looked back, and his eyes widened in shock and amazement.

The plate was almost full of food! Only one bite had been taken out of the burger.

Harry couldn't help but drool over the food, looking around he found the corridor deserted. Taking a deep breath, he nabbed the burger from the tray and ran until he came upon a stairwell. Exhausted, breathing heavily, and dizzy once more he slumped onto the steps his green eyes glinting in pride at his own accomplishment. The burger was bigger than his hands, it barely held onto the ends as he bit into it. By the time Harry had finished the food, his stomach was trying to rebel against so much food. Harry however, refused to let it. The burger had been the most he'd ever had, and he'd be damned if he let it come back up. Even if it made his stomach feel very full and uncomfortable. With all the pain Harry felt everywhere else, it was nothing really. Perhaps it had been worth coming here after all, he'd never had a burger before.

Harry remained sitting on the stairwell, ignoring the people that went by; he didn't get the opportunity to just sit down often. Petunia and Vernon would blow a fuse if he sat down, then plant chores on him. Calling him a lazy freakish brat and that he should have died with his parents. The words still hurt him, despite it always been screeched at him as far back as he could remember.

* * *

Dudley and Piers had already spent the money on food and a few comics, the food was gone and the comics read and they were both getting bored. When Dudley was bored, he always started his 'Harry Hunting' today was no different. It was going to be ten times easier when they were at school. Of course he knew he couldn't do it in front of the teachers. Dudley might hate school work, but he was sly when he wanted to be. If a wizard or witch saw him, they'd compare him to Crabbe and Goyle both senior and junior. Thankfully Dudley Dursley didn't have magic in which to torment Harry with.

"Let's go find the freak," decided Dudley, it was the only time he did any proper exercise, when he was trying to chase after Harry.

"He could be anywhere." said Piers more interested in the magazine than hitting Harry, the only reason he did it was because Dudley did. He knew his parents would have taken two layers off his backside if they knew what he did to the boy. He didn't understand why Mrs. Dursley let Dudley do it, yet his parent's didn't. It couldn't be that bad if Dudley's parents let him could it?

"He will be hiding in the hotel," said Dudley smugly, the freak never went far, unless of course he was being chased. He loved tormenting the freak, and seeing him hurt, his dad did it all the time. He wasn't happy that Piers didn't want to join in, so he snatched the magazine from his hands and glared at him.

"Come on then," said Piers suddenly, he didn't like it when Dudley got angry at him. The last time he had punched him in the tummy, he'd gone home crying. Dudley had offered him a chocolate bar as an apology and it hadn't happened again. Piers wasn't about to let it either, he had so much fun with Dudley, he was visiting the fair! Every day of the week. His own parents wouldn't have done that, and Dudley's mum always gave them lots of sweets and food.

Dudley and Piers spent the next hour looking for Harry, for two five year olds they didn't give up easily. Normally children were easily distracted, but not these ones, they were determined to find him.

"Hey freak!" yelled Dudley a cat caught the canary grin on his face, Dudley didn't even know Harry's first name. He only went on what his parents called him, 'Boy' or of course 'Freak' he did not call him 'Potter' because he hadn't been around when it had been screeched at the child. He was only called Potter when they caught him using magic, which admittedly wasn't often. It was too busy keeping the malnourished child alive. It only came out under extreme circumstances when Harry was particularly emotional.

Harry turned to see Dudley grinning at him, his heart sank, oh no, not again, his hooded dead green eyes stared at them. Maybe he could outrun them now that he wasn't dizzy anymore. He had to try, so without more ado, he turned around and bolted down the stairs staying as far ahead as he could from his cousin.

He ran down the stairs, level after level until he got to the bottom, before running through the doors and down the corridors. Looking around fanatically, he realized there was only one way he could go to get out of their sight - out of the hotel. Running as if the devil himself was on his heels, he glanced back to see if he had succeeded in tricking them.

Stopping completely exhausted, his hands planted on his knees for support, as he drew in large gulps of air. Then he heard them, he hadn't thrown them off at all, looking back he saw them burst out of the hotel looking for him determinedly. Moaning, Harry took off down the road once more, passed the shops, across the roads and into the more...bleak area of Cokeworth. The houses were shabbily built, and some were even boarded up.

Eventually Harry's temporary energy began to wear off; the adrenaline no longer helped him. Dudley and Piers were gaining on him, and he knew soon he would feel even more pain. He had not been able to sleep last night, not for the pain in his hips, back and stomach and legs. It's where Dudley liked to kick him the most.

Harry jerked forward, as hands shoved him to the ground, his head smashed against the concrete. His arms weren't even given the time to comprehend what was happening, to actually reach out in instinct. Which showed just how quickly the entire thing had gone down. Harry felt nothing for a few brief seconds, before pain made himself known to him. Not only that but he could feel blood gushing down his face and into his top. Harry curled into a ball, shielding his newly injured head, but was surprised when no harm befell him. Instead he heard a voice, speaking so menacingly that he wished he could disappear. He had no doubt the man was talking to him, nobody spoke horribly to Dudley Dursley.

"If you dunderheads do not leave this instant..." said a voice, so sharp and fierce that Harry shuddered instantly. His voice had trailed off so menacingly that there was little doubt about what he meant. Even Vernon had never scared Harry so much, with his voice alone. He heard Dudley whimpering in fright, much to Harry's astonishment. Peaking through his fringe, he saw the backs of the boys and heard the thudding of feet thundering off, the sound getting lower and lower the further they ran away.

Severus' eyes narrowed in on the child, he looked to be around three years old, and his clothes were far too large for him. He was a smart man; he realized the child obviously lived with the fat dunderhead he'd just chased off. Either that or the family knew each other, and this child received his clothes. He had always worn second hand, mismatched clothes as a child, but at least they'd fitted him. This child's clothes were almost swallowing him whole. Then he saw the blood, silently swearing, he removed a black handkerchief with S.T.S embroidered on it. Slowly approaching the child, but as he touched him the boy recoiled from his touch as if he had been burned violently him. Severus froze, it wasn't just because the child flinched so violently from him. No it was the magic he could feel emanating from the small child. No three year old child should feel that strongly of magic, normally it took three or four years at Hogwarts for magic to feel that way.

"Its okay child, I just want to look at your injury," said Severus soothingly, if any Hogwarts student had seen or heard him, they would have fainted. He wasn't by any means what the students considered a good teacher. He never spoke softly like that, but what they failed to understand was how dangerous a subject like potions was. Each professor of potions, had lost a few students in their times as a teacher. Even Slughorn had, and he wasn't talking about Myrtle. Severus' record was unblemished, and that's the way he wanted it to remain. He'd caused enough death as a servant of the Dark Lord.

"No," cried Harry, flinching away once more as he scrambled to his feet, running away from the kindness. Nobody had spoken to him like that before, instead of comforting him Harry just felt scared. His mind barely processed the kind words, all he could hear was the harsh voice telling Dudley to leave. As he ran he felt something in his heart tug, as if he missed something or someone terribly. At the back of his mind, something was yanking to get free, but for the life of him Harry couldn't think of what.

Severus watched the child get up, his concern for him churning in his gut. He was obviously extremely abused, to flinch before he had actually touched his skin. If the clothes were anything to go by he knew he was right. He had also noticed the child wouldn't lift his face up, wouldn't meet his eyes. Unfortunately he couldn't jump to conclusions. Quite a lot of people around here, couldn't afford to feed their children never mind cloth them. The child might have also been warned against strangers help. So before the child could get entirely out of reach he cast a silent tracking charm on him.

He'd observe him; if he was abused then he would step in. He couldn't let social services know, not with the child's magic already active. The boy would have to be taken in by a Wizarding family. Sighing in irritation, he cleared his mind, and went shopping he could have just called a house elf from Hogwarts but he liked cooking, it was similar to potions.

* * *

There we go! what did you think? Its Edited yay! :) So will severus be able to heal harry or will he have to take him to st. mungos? or will he take harry to the malfoy's and have their private healer see him? knowing better than to tell poppy or go to st. mungos were dumbledore would hear about it within minutes...will dumbledore be a bad guy in this? or just misguided? bad guy as in trying to get harry and severus seperated misguided as in caring more about severus' position as spy than their happiness? R&R PLEASE! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**The Vow And its Consequences **

**Chapter 5 **

**Shocking Information **

* * *

Petunia was glad to have bumped into a good friend, her headache was gone, and she felt better about everything. Then again it might have something to do with her being a little tipsy. She'd been speaking to Sarah sharing her story with her old friend. How she'd gone off to London, taking up a typing job, how she'd met Vernon who was surprisingly at one point, lived in Cokeworth too before moving to London. She went over their engagement, and how romantic 'Her Vernon' had been when he proposed. How they'd moved to Privet Drive and had her little sweet-tums Dudley. Sarah said nothing about Lily for that Petunia was thankful. She doubted the girl would believe her if she said Lily had been a drunk, getting in a car crash. No Lily had been smart, and everyone in Cokeworth new that. It made her hate this small town even more, and she couldn't wait to go home. Turns out Sarah had married young, had a child of her own before divorcing and coming home. Her little girl was with her grandparents, as she house hunted, she had just signed out of the hotel before bumping into Petunia and planned on staying with her parents now that they were back from their holiday.

They soon parted ways; Sarah had to get back to her seven year old daughter after all. Petunia had called Dudley and Piers in; she noticed they were a little pale and shaken. She was about to ask them what happened, when she caught sight of Harry. Her jaw fell, before a curl of repugnance appeared on her face. "Boy!" hissed Petunia furiously, grabbing him by the collar and bodily dragging him up to the rooms. She was glad nobody was around, her face was pasty white. She couldn't let anyone see the freak like that! Blood was running down his face at an alarming rate. She didn't even feel a pull of sympathy for the whimpers coming from him, or the tears running down her nephews face. She was just furious that he dare show his face like that, especially here! She couldn't just put him in his cupboard and leave him.

"M'sorry, sorry," whimpered Harry knowing he was in big trouble, he knew without a doubt if they were back home, he'd have already been thrown in his cupboard. Petunia inserted the card into the slot and bodily dragged Harry through the rooms and flung him into the bathroom.

"Clean yourself up you useless good for nothing freak!" snarled Petunia throwing him the towel before walking out.

"Mum?" questioned Dudley his eyes were wide, normally he was happy to see Harry thrown about. Right now he just felt scared, by the man and the way his mum was snarling. He was after all only five years old, and thanks to Petunia and Vernon, who were trying to be 'Normal' were what people would call 'Monsters'. What kind of mother let her son see her treat a child her son's age so despicably?

"Go play sweetie, I'll order some nice hamburgers from room service for you both," soothed Petunia smiling comfortingly at her son. Her eyes were still dark as her thoughts were still on the freak. She knew she wasn't going to be able to take the freak with them tonight. Or any other night, that dent in his head would raise questions to why it hadn't been seen to by a doctor. She was seething, the freak ruined everything all the time, and the boy deserved everything he got in her opinion. Her eyes narrowed in satisfaction just wait until Vernon got here. He would put the boy in his place, she would, but she hated touching the freak. She spoke on the phone briefly before putting it down, glaring at the bathroom door, waiting on the boy coming out again.

"Room service!" someone called as they knocked on the door, bringing Petunia out of her thoughts. She quickly answered, giving him a tip before she closed the door on him. She went through to the bedroom and handed her son and Piers the food. Piers was less enthusiastic she noticed. Perhaps she shouldn't have gotten so physical with Potter while he was around. Who knows what he would end up telling his parents, a hundred explanations rushed through her head as she left the room sitting down with her own dinner. Dudley knew better than to open his mouth, she'd made sure of it. Chocolate was a good motivator to have against her son.

* * *

Harry fell with a thump, against the bath as Petunia slammed the door behind her. His vision was impaired no only by the blood but the dizziness was making him see double. He must have sat there for what seemed like an hour, but in reality it was only ten minutes. Harry hoisted himself up of the floor, grabbing hold of the sink and bath as the world span around him. It was bad; even Harry's young mind realized this. He had bumped his head a lot over the years. Either being pushed or shoved, or out right thrown - especially into his cupboard.

Harry turned the tap on, wetting the towel that had been thrown at him. Squinting at the mirror, he winced at the state of himself. He couldn't see properly, but what was evident was a lot of blood and a huge blooming bruise spreading across nearly half his face. Delicately, he began wiping away the dried blood, as new oozing liquid replaced it. Agony flared through him as he wiped at the wound, but he had no more tears to cry. After cleaning his face a few times the blood seemed to stop, much to Harry's relief.

His mind drifted back to the man, he realized now of course that he had been talking to Dudley, threatening Dudley. He had made Dudley scared! He'd made him run, nobody had done that before. His little mind found the entire thing amusing; his green eyes were dull as he continued to think of the strange encounter. The man, when he wasn't talking scary had been very kind. He regretted running, it would have been so nice to stay and listen to him talk. Little one, he recalled was what he'd been called. Nobody in his life had ever spoken so nicely to him, never mind with such a name. Little one surrounded his mind, echoing in the man's voice as a small smile appeared on his face. He would never forget his voice, or the words he'd spoken. Harry would make sure of that, he was so tired he just wanted to lie down and sleep. He knew he couldn't though; Petunia would kill him if he did. It was a good thing or Harry wouldn't have woken up. A wound as severe as his would have ensured that.

Harry had no idea at that very minute the man he was thinking about…was worried and thinking about him too. Even if he had known, in his current mind set he would not have believed it. Harry didn't believe anyone could love him. His life, such as it was; was all he knew.

Harry finally ventured from the safety of the bathroom, leaving the bloodied towel in the bin. Knowing better than to leave it in the sink, Petunia hated anything out of place. He should know he was the one having to tidy up after them.

"You are staying here boy!" snarled Petunia, as she gathered her purse and handbag, making sure the things she needed was in there. She realized the boys still had her mobile phone. Patricia had called earlier, wanting to speak to Piers and she'd forgotten about it. She could only hope they hadn't run up a large bill on it. "Boy's get ready to go!" she said in her normal over cheerful voice.

"Yes ma'am." said Harry leaning against the wall as the world began to distort.

"Ready mum!" yelled Dudley cheerfully obviously over what had happened to him.

Piers came out too, still ominously quiet, he'd been genuinely frightened by the man and the way Petunia had been. There was a difference between him and Dudley hurting the boy, than seeing an adult bodily dragging him across the room. He realized that if she could do it to the boy, she could do it to him.

"Then lets go," beamed Petunia, inwardly though she was worried about Vernon. She had not been able to get a hold of him. Not on his mobile phone, not at the house and not at Grunnings were her husband worked. She began to wonder why he wasn't getting in touch, and just what the hell he could be doing. Having an affair, injured, hurt or dead whirled through her mind.

* * *

Severus entered his small, shabby but comfortable home, he had the money to move he just didn't care to. He was alone, and he always planned on being that way. Spinners end was a perfect location for one such as himself. Not many lived in the area anymore; those that did were around his age. His mind wasn't on his food he was currently putting away. It was on the small three year old he'd seen just a few short hours ago. The head wound had looked particularly bad, if it wasn't seen to well…he dreaded to think what would happen. He might not like children in general, but he would never wish them harm. He would never turn a blind eye to their suffering either.

Shaking off his thoughts, he began preparing himself a meal trying and failing to forget about him for now. Unfortunately the food tasted like ash, his conscience was getting the better of him he realized. Pushing it away, huffing in exasperation, he stood up determined to get to the bottom of it. That way he'd know for sure and he could disappear back down to his potions. What still got to him was the magic, the feeling of it; the child was going to be extremely powerful. He wouldn't be surprised if he was already displaying accidental magic. Not that for a three year old it was unusual, but by his reckoning it was powerful accidental magic not just summoning things like children did at that age.

It was the prefect time of day to nose around; it was going on seven o'clock. The area was clouded in darkness; his wand fell into his hand with one swift movement. He then activated the beacon, which would lead him towards the tracking charm he'd placed on the child. He hoped he was wrong; he did not want to have to remove a child from its parents. As Head of Slytherin he knew that removing them was sometimes worse than the abuse. They believed they'd been dumped, that they weren't wanted; some preferred the abuse to being outright abandoned. It was a sad reality, and one that Severus was all too familiar with. He (and the head of houses at Hogwarts) was used to dealing with abuse in a child eleven and up, not such a tender age of three.

The beacon pulled him in the right direction; if he went in the wrong direction he'd feel cold. He knew he was on the right path, since he could feel the warm glow (heat) of the spell. He was surprised it didn't lead him far, more so when it appeared the child was in a hotel. Which meant he might not even be from Cokeworth, following the spell he frowned, as he tried to decipher where the child came from with his accent. To be frank the child had sounded too terrified, and he'd only spoken one word.

He stooped abruptly outside the room the child was obviously in, taking a note of the door number he ventured back down the stairs. Making his way to the receptionist he demanded in his usual teacher voice, "Who are the people staying in room seventy five?" it booked no disagreement. He thought about stunning her or compelling her to do what he needed.

"-I can't tell you sir," stuttered the poor woman, almost shaking, completely intimidated by the man before her.

Severus glared at her, but this was purely for show, he already had the information he needed. Her mind was an open book, and he had not even had to delve too far. People had been calling the reception complaining about the noise coming from the room. The Dursley's, it was not a name familiar to him. It wasn't a Wizarding family either, nor a Muggle born families name he knew. Being a teacher so long he knew each and every name of his students.

Now he wondered what to do, become invisible and observe the family? Or did he just cast a diagnostic spell? That would tell him everything he needed to know. He sneered at the woman before turning and leaving. He stood outside the hotel wondering what to do, his mind made up he went back home. He would need to prepare, in his rush to come here he had not brought anything with him. It wasn't often Severus Snape, potions prodigy, youngest potions Master ever, went anywhere without his beloved Potions.

* * *

There we go so will severus observe the family all day? or will he go back and perform the diagnosis spell then find out he belongs to petunia? then joins the dots then explode in her face? will he hurt her? or just turn dudley into a pig? transfigure them all into something? heck theres no much i can think thats not already been done to them over the years... :P or will he just threaten her and remove harry from his care? last chance for good or bad malfoys or at least doing what they have to do and aware dumbledore's a manipulative bastard...and will harry go there to get better? R&R PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Vow And its Consequences **

**Chapter 6**

**Shocking Revelations Long Time Coming**

* * *

Severus Apparated home, despite it not being far from the hotel. He had made his mind up, he was by no means a healer but he knew how to cast a diagnostic spell. After all the times he'd been to see Poppy as a student then later as a teacher, never quite willingly, but the woman was like a bloodthirsty hound. She could pick someone feeling slightly ill out of a line. She was definitely good at her job. Severus shook of his thoughts as he grabbed his potions case, grateful he continued to brew the concealing potions, it turned someone invisible until the antidote was swallowed. Unlike an ordinary invisibly cloak, there was no magical sight that could give you away. He'd tested it during an order meeting, he'd entered with the potion in his system and even moody and Dumbledore hadn't noticed him. Once he had everything he could possibly need, he swallowed the potion and Apparated again.

With swift movements he backed away into the darkness, avoiding the Muggles coming his way. Sneering at them in a way only Severus Snape could, despite the fact they couldn't see him. Once they were gone, he looked around again before making his way back into the hotel. He was actually glad he came tonight, since they were not from around here, he had only a limited amount of time before they would leave. Severus stalked up the stairs to the room where the child had last been in, absent were the robes that usually billowed around him. Severus had no idea what awaited him in there, he was simply put in for the shock of his life.

Slipping his wand from his holster, he muttered a charm that would let him know every occupant in that hotel room. The results weren't what he expected, his brief confusion turned to rage so potent that if Muggles had been near they would have felt it. What kind of parents left a three year old child alone in a hotel room? His lip curled in disgust an image of his own parents rising to the forefront of his mind. They were probably out drinking, leaving the child by himself. The child should be at the hospital getting that cut checked.

Clutching his wand tightly, he closed his eyes and murmured a low 'Alohamora' and he slipped into the room. The door closed with an almost soundless click, as Severus observed his surroundings. The room was in total darkness, making it almost impossible for him to see anything. He stood indecisively for a few seconds, before he made up his mind. The child was magical so if his magic was detected at least they Ministry couldn't 'reprimand' him. That's all that would happen; Albus Dumbledore would never allow anything to happen to him. He was too valuable as a Potions Master and of course as his spy. He cast a small 'Lumos' that lit the area in front of him it didn't take him five seconds after that to find the child. He was lying slumped against the wall, curled up sleeping. Cursing angrily, he stalked over to the child, noticing the blood stained clothes. The wound was very bad, blood still oozed from the crater in the child's head. The bruise was taking up residence on nearly half his face, he definitely should have seen a doctor, and most assuredly shouldn't be sleeping. He was no Medi-Wizard but even he knew someone who'd recently hit their head shouldn't be allowed to sleep.

Pressing his cold hand to his forehead, he noticed the child was abnormally warm. A fever he guessed, the child didn't stir which wasn't good at all. His worry it looked hadn't been for nothing, this child was evidently neglected at best or worse abused. He pressed the tip of his wand against the child's forehead and started whispering the words to the diagnosis charm, his wand trailing down his body. A scroll unfurled from his wand, as he heard people outside in the corridor. He paid them no mind, as he read the results in front of him. It confirmed every single one of his suspicions, the child didn't need a Muggle doctor he needed a Medi-Wizard and urgently.

The parents be damned, he had to get the child to St. Mungo's immediately, and he was just about to lift the unconscious boy when the door rattled. Cursing silently, he whispered 'Nox' and his wand light disappeared just as the door opened. If he'd been shocked by the child's injuries it was nothing upon seeing the woman when the lights were turned on. He knew that face, and for once in his life Severus Snape was stunned speechless. His eyes closed in horror, as he finally connected the dots and put everything together. The boy beside her was definitely not Harry Potter, he did not have the tell tale scar upon his forehead. So it had to be the boy on the floor, this child was not three years old but five. He had been so wrong; he understood now just how badly he needed a healer.

"BOY!" screeched Petunia, staring at the boy on the floor with loathing that would have impressed even Tobias Snape.

Severus stood up his entire being shaken with rage, this was Lily's son! He had sworn to protect him. He should not have to protect him from his own bloody family. Grabbing the vial, uncorking it he swallowed the anti-dote. He appeared as quickly as he'd disappeared earlier, his glare was so ferocious that Dudley Dursley wet himself right there and then. Petunia paled and stepped back, she'd forgotten about this freak, she could barely believe he was here in her hotel room!

"D-d-Dudley go through to the room," squeaked Petunia wide eyed, never removing her eyes from Snape's towering enraged form.

Dudley didn't need to be told twice, Piers bolted right behind him just as terrified.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just hand you to the Dementor's to receive the kiss for what you've done to Harry Potter, the most beloved boy in the Wizarding world?" asked Severus his voice full of fury.

"He's a freak! Just like Lily was! She had to go and get herself blown up and we got landed with him!" shrieked Petunia at the top of her lungs, red faced she stared defiantly at Severus, refusing to feel guilty.

"Do not insult Lily in front of me," snarled Severus, his wand rising without him even being consciously aware of it. Lily had always been his weak spot, even as a child. She had been the only bright thing in his dull dreary life. He had loved her, unrequited as it was, it had never changed. He had sworn an oath to protect her child. Dumbledore had told him the Dark Lord was not truly defeated. He knew of the Prophecy, and right now the depth of his feelings he felt for the little boy on the floor scared the hell out of the usually cool and reserved man.

"Do you know what it was like to wake up one normal morning and find the freak on my doorstep?" she shrieked, her eyes widening at the sight of the raised wand. She wasn't stupid enough to raise Lily's name again. She knew this freak had adored the ground her sister walked on, with drunks for parents it was no surprise he'd seek out another freak.

"You are not normal," said Severus furiously, his magic lashing out, light surrounding the room, scaring Petunia even worse than when the man tried to kill her with a tree branch. She hated the freakishness! She just wanted to be normal, was that too much to ask? Yet inside she quailed with fear, she'd heard about the Dementor's she didn't want that. Plus her Poor Dudders would be left an orphan. "What you have one to that boy," snarled Severus pointing is long dexterous finger towards the prone figure on the floor. "Is not normal, if he does not get treatment he will die, YOU will have become a murderer, and YOU deserve life in prison. Either prison you end up in would be hell on earth. You know what prisons do to child killers, yet it would be mercy compared to what the Wizarding world would do to you." Severus was in Petunia's face now his voice low, yet still incredibly threatening.

Petunia paled drastically, her face pasty white, she looked over at the freak, she hated his very existence but she couldn't believe he was nearly dead. Snape was probably just messing with her, getting in her head, very successfully too.

"What would you do Tuney if I spelled all those wounds from your nephew, to your precious overweight, disgusting, sprog?" sneered Severus, he had been spending too much time with Minerva, she was the only one that used the term 'Sprog' a Scottish term if he wasn't very much mistaken. Ironically enough if he thought back, he'd realized it had been about the very same boy.

"You wouldn't dare!" choked Petunia, stepping back terrified, almost wanting to run and protect her son from the freak but she was rooted on the spot in fear.

"I wouldn't dare?" sneered Severus, his lips twitching, she knew what he was capable of yet she actually had the gall, the audacity to say he didn't have what it takes to do it? "I. Wouldn't. Dare?" he enunciated each word his face turning completely impassive.

"I didn't want the brat Snape," spat Petunia, "The crackpot old fool forced us to take him! I should have listened to Vernon and had him drowned the second he landed on our doorstep!"

Severus could barely believe the words coming out of Petunia's mouth, he knew she'd been angry at the fact she couldn't come to Hogwarts, and she'd taken it out on Lily. Severus personally found the entire thing funny, and he couldn't have cared about Petunia, but she'd upset Lily. Nobody upset Lily and got away with it. Everyone knew how much Petunia had hated the magical world after that, even Albus Dumbledore. The implications of his own words hit him like a ton of bricks. Dumbledore had sent Harry there; he had to know surely how the woman would treat her nephew. Which meant if Dumbledore had any inkling he had forced Severus to break the vow he'd sworn all those years ago. Just what the hell had he been thinking? Blood wards were not the only way to protect someone in the Wizarding world.

"Get the hell out of here Snape, get out!" hissed Petunia, "Dumbledore swore I'd never see any of your freakish kind when I took the freak in!" Petunia's face went slack, tears springing in her eyes as she stared at the man in disbelief. Her ears were still ringing with the slap Snape had just delivered to her face.

"You have the nerve to cry Tuney, after everything you've done to that child you cannot even take an ounce of your own medicine?" said Severus his voice filled with disgust, his hand tingling from where he'd slapped Petunia across the face. Spinning around he hoisted the still form of Harry Potter into his arms, "Tell anyone about this and I will tell the truth, it will mean the Dementor's come for not only you but your entire family." he threatened before he Dis-apparated on the spot.

* * *

Severus landed back in Spinners End, his mind overwhelmed by everything he'd seen, done and the ramifications of his actions this night. He had expected to help a three year old Muggle born abused for accidental magic. Instead he'd come home with Harry Potter, a five year old child, a child he'd sworn an unbreakable vow to protect. To have left him there would have meant his magic being stripped from him. Not that he would have left him there anyway, he wasn't a bastard no matter what his students thought. Ironically enough they were too stupid to realize he'd protect them even to death.

He had to get Harry help, he was beyond his ability to heal, and if it had been a cold or fever he'd have no problem. He didn't know how much potions it was safe to give a five year old under malnourished child. He couldn't go to St. Mungo's the entire world would know, and he wouldn't get near him again. He truly feared that he'd be placed back with the Dursley's. Dumbledore obviously felt he had to stay there despite the fact he'd grown up abused.

His thoughts immediately turned to Poppy, but she would be duty bound to tell Dumbledore. Any suspicious injuries she came across were to be reported immediately to the Headmaster. He didn't know if she would keep it quiet, but no, Poppy and everyone else in Hogwarts adored the Headmaster. They didn't see the manipulative side to him. He had the very night he'd begged Dumbledore to save Lily, he'd been practically coerced into spying to keep Lily safe. Then manipulated into staying and teaching imbeciles at Hogwarts, with the vow and threat that the Dark Lord would be back. No he needed someone who would keep quiet about it, someone with enough money and connects to ensure they were afraid to break their word.

There was only one person he knew, that had that kind of reputation and power in the Wizarding world. It was tricky business to deal with Lucius though. Lucius might not want the Dark Lord brought back, but he would go to any means necessary to keep his family safe. Lucius had aligned himself with the Ministry, gaining power and status there despite the fact he was or rather had been a Death Eater. He trusted Lucius to some degree, but did he trust him with Harry's life? Looking down at the unconscious child, he realized if he didn't the child would die.

Severus could only pray he was making the right decision that it wasn't going to backfire on him. Narcissa wouldn't see any harm befalling Harry, she hated the course Lucius had chosen but could do nothing. Yet she had managed to get thought to her stubborn husband, he'd saw his first glimpse of remorse the same week Draco had been born. Perhaps being a father had changed Lucius, he'd never know because they didn't discuss it. It was just too dangerous really, despite the fact they were both brilliant at closing their minds off. He wasn't planning on leaving Harry's side; he'd protect him as promised.

He Apparated them to the gates of Malfoy Manor, keeping a tight grip on the child.

* * *

Im sorry its so short i promise the next chapter will be longer ive just not had the time to sit down and properly write it out and the fact i was conflicted on what to do to the Dursley's i hate when they get away with it. unfortunately this is what happened she got slapped in the face (bad muse) nothing will ever beat a new place to stay with them getting turned into rats will it? :P haha R&R please!

someone asked to 'Explain the diary' i do not think even Malfoy knew what it was. He was given something and he kept it until his home was going to be raided and he got rid of it. i think malfoy did what he did to keep his family alive and safe. not excusing the shit he probably did but im just saying. the main question now is will sev raise harry or will the malfoys? with his connections malfoy could make it happen and bury the paperwork so deep nobody will find it until its too late.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Vow And its Consequences **

**Chapter 7**

**Heres hoping you can actually read it this time! **

**Healers And News **

* * *

Severus didn't even spare a glance around, normally he would, but these were different and difficult circumstances. He was grateful that the Peacocks weren't out and wandering, he had enough on his mind without avoiding or trampling over them too. Malfoy manor was an impressive sight indeed, it was obvious for all to see they liked to show and boast how much wealth they had. It's probably where Lucius had gotten his annoying habit of feeling superior because he had a lot of money. Truth be told, Lucius probably wasn't the wealthiest pureblood out there, maybe on the British Isles perhaps. One would never know most witches and wizards didn't boast about their money, it was quite dangerous to do. It's what had lead Lucius' father to being recruited, and inevitably his son. It was a good thing Lucius had a shrewd mind and good instincts when he bought percentages of businesses and of course did investments. The investments and businesses nearly always paid off. Severus shook off his thoughts, he shouldn't be thinking about Lucius and his shrewd mind when Harry was extremely hurt.

"Lady Narcissa someone is at the door," said Dobby.

"Who is it?" she asked looking up curiously, she had been watching her son use his toy broomstick. Despite the fact it couldn't go further than three inches off the ground, she still worried about him rather needlessly. Soft padding lined the walls and floors, keeping him safe from harm. She still kept an eye on him despite looking at her husband's house elf getting rather impatient.

"Master Snape," replied Dobby bowing low, waiting on his next order.

"Open the door and let him in at once," demanded Narcissa, she was very fond of Severus. He had a wicked sense of humour. He wasn't afraid to stand up to Lucius, which made her like him more. Not many people stood up to her husband, and she realized that Severus was Lucius' only true friend. The others were just scared brown nosers trying to make their way into Lucius good graces. It's why she had made Severus Draco's godfather; unfortunately Draco didn't have a godmother. Narcissa didn't have any female friends she could trust with her son's life.

"Yes my lady," said Dobby before he disappeared once more, reappearing at the big heavy door that guarded Malfoy Manor. Huge oak doors, heavy and warded from all spells that could see someone entering their home. Such as 'Alohamora' and the blasting spells that would rip the doors from its hinges. Dobby clicked his fingers and the doors opened, just as Dobby saw Severus coming up the steps quite quickly. In his arms he had a small figure of a child, Dobby watched him in alarm. His curiosity, still there despite his training.

"Get Lucius now," said Severus once he spotted Dobby.

"Master Malfoy is not home Master Snape," said Dobby, Master Malfoy was his Master, but he called Severus Master in honour of his title. He was the youngest Potions Master in Britain and the title deserved respect. He was widely respected in the potion community, and Dobby had many fellow friends and family who served people in the community.

"Narcissa then," said Severus, barely able to stop himself snarling at the house elf, he knew it wasn't the elves fault. In fact if it was Narcissa in that might make things go much better.

Dobby disappeared without saying anything further, not wanting to lollygag, it was evident from Master Snape's face this was important. He knew because Severus didn't normally glare at him in such a way. Perhaps having something to do with the child in his arms. "Master Severus needs you in the entrance hall right away Lady Narcissa," said Dobby as soon as he appeared in Draco's play room.

Narcissa sat up straighter, Severus had never, in all her years of knowing him needed her help. "Stay with Draco." said Narcissa, as she gracefully, yet hurriedly made her way out of the room. With speed and efficiency, that she hadn't used since the Dark Lord's defeat, she was down the stairs. She could remember running to her husbands shaking form every time he came back from a meeting. Sometimes Severus had to actually apparate him back, because he was unconscious. As she neared him, intending on hugging him she noticed the bundle in his arms. She was very confused, but she didn't demand answered she just asked Severus one question. She owed him a lot, and if she could repay it then she would.

People thought Slytherin's were evil, but what they seem to do is forget what the Sorting Hat says each year. Slytherin is where you will find your true friends, although admittedly during the dark times you couldn't tell. Between befriending you to inevitably join the dark side, to befriending you to know where your alliance lay. All the houses just liked to blame Slytherin for being evil, but it just wasn't true. The same was happening with Drumstrang, just because Gellert Grindelwald had been expelled from there and became a 'Dark Lord' it was ridiculous if they were going to go against everything because of one person then nothing and no-one was innocent anymore.

"What do you need?" asked Narcissa, her hand wiping the hair away from the child's face. She froze on the spot, he was injured, very badly so but why bring him here? Neither she nor Lucius were healers.

"Narcissa I need you to call your healer," said Severus swallowing thickly, each second they delayed could cost them heavily. "I shall pay for it myself if need be." he said with more force.

"Severus why have you not gone to St. Mungo's?" asked Narcissa walking over to the fireplace they had at the entrance hall of their home. The study held a fire, but it was just that, a fire. They only had one available Floo network connection and it was this one. They kept people away from the study, library and their rooms.

"It's Harry bloody Potter now if you won't help me I'll leave." snapped Severus his patience wearing thin he was exhausted. It was time for bed and here he was with his arms fill of Harry Potter! He just didn't know what on earth he could do.

"Ah, of course I will Severus," said Narcissa refraining from rolling her eyes in exasperation at her good friend. He had always had a problem with his temper, especially when teaching eleven year olds how to brew Potions. She threw the powder into the fire and shouted the name of her family's healer.

"Yes Narcissa is everything okay? Has Draco had some bad side affects?" asked Joseph Benoit. His accent was noticeable to Severus, he was Spanish? Why would they have a Spanish healer? Despite his accent he spoke fluently in English not brokenly like most foreign people did.

"Everything is fine with my family, but I need your services immediately," said Narcissa removing her head from the fireplace, she knew without hearing the chime that Joseph would be through soon.

"Spanish?" asked Severus wryly, he didn't know why he was so surprised.

"His father is English Severus, he was brought up by his mother, when he found out he went to claim his son, and ensure that he attended the best school, Hogwarts. He's been here since he was eleven years old." replied Narcissa slightly defensively.

"He has sworn an oath to keep silent hasn't he?" said Severus wanting confirmation from his friend.

"He has sworn an unbreakable vow Severus, does that satisfy you?" asked Narcissa knowing what was bothering him. She felt it too; Severus Snape was in her entrance hall with Harry Potter of all people. It dawned on her belatedly, that Harry was the same age as her son, yet the child in his arms looked two not five. Her face pale beyond anything, this was evidently not going to be an easy fix.

"It does," said Severus fully relaxing for the first time, just then someone stepped through the Floo network. He looked to be twenty eight years old, professional, seriously yet he had a small cheeky face that made him look younger.

"Dobby?" called Narcissa.

"Yes Lady Narcissa?" asked Dobby appearing out of nowhere.

"Where is Draco?" asked Narcissa.

"He is sleeping, I put him to bed," said Dobby, unable to finish as Narcissa spoke over him again.

"Go and tell Lucius his presence is required, tell him Severus is here also if it's needed. I want him back as soon as it's possible for him to leave." said Narcissa; she knew he was meeting with Minister Fudge. Thankfully house elves could appear silently, just as they could make themselves invisible to everyone around them. Lucius would be able to feel him though, since Dobby was bound to him.

Dobby disappeared once again, realizing that it was going to be a very long night. Lucius hated being interrupted, at least by him anyway. Now that he knew who the child was, he realized how important it was. Harry Potter was injured; it was obvious to him that Severus Snape had found him. Lucius was going to get the shock of his life when he got home that's for sure.

* * *

"Come," said Narcissa, her delicate hands grabbing at her robes as she ran up the stairs, followed closely behind by Severus and Joseph. She took them into the only other room that had an en-suite. It was the guest room Severus used upon occasions when he stayed over, mostly on Draco's birthdays.

"I need you to do a full scan," said Severus bluntly, placing his bundle on the bed, he looked so very small in the four poster king size bed. He moved to the side to let the healer work, but stayed within sight of both of them. He trusted no one with Harry's safety, and with good reason.

Joseph immediately went over, and started the long complicated charm that would show absolutely everything. It took a lot of magic to do the spell, more if the person was seriously injured. Which it came apparent that this child was, and finally understood why he'd be called. Parchment came out of the end as soon as he finished the chant, far too long for a little child.

He took a look at it and his eyes widened, this was Harry Potter! What on earth had happened to cause such injuries? There was no mistaken it, this was abuse the results of very bad abuse. He was severely malnourished; nearly every bone in his body had been broken at one point or another. It was the worst case of abuse he'd ever come across. He was almost unsure of where to start! It was that bad. He grabbed his potions bag, grateful he always carried it around with him.

"You will use my potions, they are fresh." said Severus not wanting inferior potions to be used on Harry.

"Very well, I need a level ten internal injuries potion undiluted, undiluted junior Skele-grow." said Joseph.

Severus reached in for his own potions bag, which was then un-shrunk and ten times bigger than the healers. His deft fingers brought out the potions the healer required. Passing them over without saying anything, the healer immediately conjured up a small measuring cup. He measured out how much he could give to the child. With great difficulty he managed to coax the unconscious boy into swallowing it. He immediately did the same with the Skele-grow. He was able to give the child more of that since it was for junior children not adults. He did this as his mind whirled dangerously; there was something on that paper that turned his stomach. He would have to discuss it with them, and he hoped to get an answer.

"Does anyone know what happened that Halloween night? After the attack?" asked Joseph, as he cast a spell that would reduce the swelling on the boy's face. Another that would heal the cut, another that would stop infection. He was about to ask for a salve but Severus got there first. Handing it to him, he unscrewed it and carefully spread it across his face.

"Why?" demanded Severus his lip curling in repugnance?

"Well he's been living with Muggles since it happened, otherwise they wouldn't have gotten away with this plus the fact there's been no spells cast on him to imply Wizards or Witches had done this." said Joseph.

Severus smirked slightly well the healer was smart he'd give him that much. "Yes he has, with his family, maternal aunt and uncle." his face darkened just saying it. He wanted to go back and cause them all a world of pain. Once he had Harry safe perhaps that's what he would do.

"Nobody was left alone with the child?" asked Joseph.

"He was alone with Sirius Black before Hagrid retrieved him on orders of Dumbledore. As far as I am aware he was delivered straight to his family. Dumbledore and Hagrid was back for the celebration not long after." said Severus emotionlessly, he had been forced to attend it had been the longest and hardest night of his life.

"Someone cast a powerful binding block on his magic, which is stopping him from accessing seventy five percent of his magic." said Joseph, "The rest has been keeping him alive since he was a baby." he was furious with whoever did it, binding blocks were illegal, and for good reason.

"Seventy five percent?" gaped Narcissa looking stunned, she held onto the wall as though she was about to fall over with the news and it wasn't even her child. She put the dots together, there would have only been one wizard powerful enough to bind that much magic. She looked at Severus and saw he too had come to the same conclusion. He looked ready to murder someone, and she almost wanted to let him.

"There is also something else on this I do not understand, a foreign entity is in Mr. Potter, its dark and evil…I do not know if it's a by product of the killing curse or some other failed spell?" said Joseph.

"Let me see," said Severus imperiously waiting on the parchment, he grabbed it and began reading; it was at the top right next to the killing curse. A frown marred Severus' forehead, whatever it was it definitely shouldn't be there. "Is there a way to find out?" he asked finally handing the paper back.

"A ritual, will tell you exactly what it is where it came from and how to get rid of it, if that is possible." said Joseph. The rune healing ritual, Harry would need to be in full prefect health for it. Until then they would just have to heal him as best they were able.

"We shall do it when we can, until then we must wait." said Severus. "Is there a specific potion he's going to need long term?" he already knew the answer to that. He wasn't a healer though so he awaited Joseph's expertise.

"Narcissa!" called Lucius his voice sounding frantic with worry.

"Excuse me," said Narcissa quickly leaving the room to go to her husband's side.

"He will need a nutrient potion for at least a year perhaps more," said Joseph, "He will need frequent small meals, his stomach will not be able to handle much at all. The damage it quiet extensive. He's much too small height wise for a five year old, so I'd say he'd need level ten potions to help with that. He will need a potion to help with the pain; nearly every bone is healing itself."

"How many doses of the internal injury potion will he need?" asked Severus, watching the healer look at his watch before taking Severus' potion case and feed him a blood replenishing potion. Unfortunately Harry would need the potions to be spaced out to avoid an overdose. He was so small that it didn't surprise Severus at all. They didn't usually have to worry about that with adults.

Joseph pulled out a clipboard and parchment, before he tapped it and writing appeared on the paper. "He will need them for three days; his body isn't functioning to its full capacity. It's important that he doesn't catch any more infections or illnesses or his body will completely shut down." Joseph also tapped it again; a potion for his eyesight was added to the list. Since Severus insisted on brewing them himself they needed to be put on the list. His eyesight was rather bad, no doubt not helped by the concussions he'd had.

"So he would not have made it to Hogwarts had I not intervened?" stated Severus.

"No Severus, I doubt very much he would have survived the rest of the week, he already had a bad fever and the starting of an infection." said Joseph, pulling out yet another potion to prevent infection and spelling it into his stomach. As an afterthought he pulled a fever reducer and did the same thing. Everything he was doing was being recorded on the parchment on the clipboard.

"Severus," said Lucius nodding his head, his mercury eyes staring at Harry as if he couldn't believe his eyes. This little boy had been the downfall of the darkest and most evil lord in the world - yet he himself lay almost dead by the hands of Muggles. This did nothing but reinforce the hatred Lucius had of them. Narcissa had filled him in on the way up, and he had heard the healer's last statement.

"Lucius," said Severus copying Lucius' movements.

"This is the potions and times he will need them, if you like I can stay," said Joseph. Here he was mostly speaking to Severus, but everything that needed done was already seen too. Everything else could be done with someone not trained as a healer or Medi-Wizard. They would only be following his instructions that needed done precisely. "I will keep my Floo open in case of emergencies. If not then I shall be back tomorrow to check up on him at seven A.M."

"Thank you Joseph." said Lucius kindly, and it was kind for him. Of course Joseph was one he could say he trusted, especially with his family. If they or he was ever sick Joseph always came he didn't trust those at St. Mungo's. He only wanted the best help, and Joseph was the best in his field.

"No problem," said Joseph giving one last look to the sick child he was escorted by Narcissa to the Floo network and he promptly disappeared after speaking to her for a few seconds.

"Who did this?" asked Lucius his face a mask of fury. The thought of anyone hurting a Wizarding child riled him up.

"His family, the Dursley's." said Severus his eyes darkening with fury, he was almost tempted to put his Death Eater garb on and show them just what wizards were capable of. He could see by the disgust and anger on Lucius' face his thoughts were similar.

"They will rue the day they dared harm one of our own." said Lucius blankly, his mind conjuring up ways to deal with them.

"Legally Lucius, that will hurt them worse, trust me." said Severus, "They think themselves better than those around them." he had been so shocked by her words about drowning Harry he'd been rooted to the spot before he's slapped her for her malicious words. It had done nothing to stop his anger; in fact it was probably ten times worse.

"How is he?" asked Lucius eventually, sitting down on the bed, staring at the five year old, so much smaller than his own son. He carefully pulled the covers over him, keeping him warm. He touched his forehead reverently; he owed this small child more than he could ever repay him. Because of this child his son grew up without darkness, he shuddered at the thought of the Dark Lord in his home, touching his son. Oh no, he would pay for the healer, and he'd pay for everything Harry needed. After all the things he'd done in his life, it would be a small repayment.

"Dumbledore bound seventy five percent of his magic," said Severus his mind still unable to process that one.

"Did he unlock it?" asked Lucius immediately, his face paler than normal.

"No, it may cause more harm than good right now," said Severus angrily.

"You'd think it would help heal him faster," said Lucius thoughtfully.

"He's five," said Severus as if it explained everything, which strangely enough it did.

"Severus, Joseph suggested giving him half a mild sleeping potion so he doesn't wake up." said Narcissa, "He doesn't want Harry in any more pain than he needs to be."

Severus immediately poured out the required amount before helping the small five year old drink it. He would have to brew nutrition potions and of course the one to help Harry with his height. He found himself gently stroking the child's face, he had thought often of Harry since that night. None of it good, he felt extremely guilty about it. He'd assumed Harry was growing up knowing his birthright, spoiled because he survived something he shouldn't have. Something his mother hadn't. He couldn't have been further from the truth; he was nothing like his father except in looks.

"Come let him rest, I shall have Dobby watch him." said Lucius, Severus looked frankly exhausted.

"I'll stay." said Severus immediately; he wasn't going to leave the child's side. "Thank you for helping me."

"It's the least I can do for him Severus," said Lucius honestly, and they all felt the same regarding the child. If it wasn't for him, and perhaps his mother, the Dark Lord would have won.

"If you need anything Dobby will fetch us." said Narcissa kindly, placing a comforting hand on Severus' shoulder. No doubt Severus was feeling really bad right now, and the past he tried to keep in the past was coming back to haunt him. Lily had always been a weakness of Severus'. It was a good job they really cared about him, they knew his weaknesses and they could have exploited them or told the Dark Lord.

Severus merely nodded never taking his eyes from Harry, even when the lights dimmed as Lucius and Narcissa left. Severus continued to watch Harry, until his own body gave up the battle to remain awake.

* * *

So will they find out Harry's a horcrux then start hunting them down or will it not happen for a very long time yet? well after harrys second year will that still happen? or will severus who is taking harry to get his things during his second year see lucius' actions and take it before anything happens? how will harry react to being there? try and clean the place? hide in the cupboards? or be too scared to even move? after all severus can be intimidating! or will harry be in awe of him that he scared even his cousin Dudley Dursley and cling to him thinking everyone would be as scared of severus as dudley had been and thinks nobody would hurt him if he was with severus? will he get on with Draco? will harry be able to be adopted and when exactly will Dumbledore find out? sorting feast when its Harry James Potter-Snape thats called out? or before? is harry ever destined to have a normal childhood free of complications? will severus warn dumbledore that he will remove harry if the stone stays? forcing Dumbledore's hand? will he use the blocks on harrys magic to control dumbledore and stop any actions on the fools part? R&R PLEASE! and finally got you all a big chapter this time lol :D i hope they were all belivable.

this wont be a harry/ginny story i do not do well with those and i hated the epilouge of the Deathly Hallows...image marrying someone whos had a crush on you before they met you? helllooo she loved the boy who lived always did, and i cant believe harry married her YUK! lol so yes no ginny/Harry but to be honest i dont even think there will be a pairing in this story this will be about severus and harry learning to be father/son and open up! lol


	8. Chapter 8

**The Vow And its Consequences **

**Chapter 8 **

**Talking **

* * *

Lucius groaned as he finally sat up in his luxurious king size four poster bed, he just couldn't sleep. He looked over at his wife; she on the other hand was sleeping very peacefully. Grabbing his silver robe he put it on over his pyjamas and left the room. He went straight to his office, and grabbed two tumblers and filled them. Once that was done he headed back towards the guest room, where Harry Potter was currently staying. He was still trying to wrap his mind around it, who would have thought he'd have Harry Potter, of all people staying in his manor. He opened the door and observed that Severus was still awake as he'd predicted. When Severus was troubled he couldn't sleep, that was how well Lucius knew his only true friend. Who would have thought it? He certainly hadn't, in fact he had felt sorry for the first year. He had helped him as best as he could, without the black haired child knowing about it. To this day he still didn't know why, it had not been beneficial to him. He couldn't have been more surprised when Severus was initiated; he knew Severus was a half blood. It was only later that he'd discovered the Dark Lord's true blood status.

"Lucius," said Severus without even turning around, "I'm surprised you aren't asleep."

"Here," said Lucius handing him a glass of rare delicious bourbon he'd begun to love, courtesy of his father. Severus wasn't a man who cared what he drank, and so he accepted the drink. To be truthful he could use it right now, his mind was spinning as the ramifications of his actions built up in his mind.

Lucius pulled up a chair and sat down next to his friend, knowing how he felt, trapped, helpless, and overwhelmed. "There was nothing you could have done." Lucius said his mercury eyes solemn.

"For the last four years, when I thought of him I sneered and wrongfully assumed he was being spoiled. Not that I thought of him often, but still…I was wrong." said Severus bitterly, his bitterness was making his stomach rebel horrendously. Considering Severus always felt bitter, it was a surprise for it to make to make him physically sick.

"We all did, I mean he survived something others didn't, who wouldn't have spoiled him?" asked Lucius quietly.

"His family apparently," said Severus, his anger was steadily burning; he wanted to return to Cokeworth and kill Petunia. Then show Dudley Dursley what it was like to be bullied and stop a child turning out to be just like his bitter twisted mother.

"Leave them to me," said Lucius a vindictive grin spreading across his face. If there was one thing Lucius knew and it was how to destroy people, blackmail them, and threaten them. He wasn't by any means a good man, and he didn't pretend to be.

"I have no doubt your revenge would be better than anything I dole out." said Severus wryly, staring at the sleeping child unsure of what to do.

"That's because you'd just kill them," snorted Lucius in amusement, which was true, Severus had no patience whatsoever. Why he'd become a teacher he didn't know, then again that wasn't true. He knew why, Dumbledore had basically forced him into it with Unbreakable vows. Nobody could get out of them, not without loosing their life. It was the worst binding spell in their world; one could argue that loosing your magic was worse.

"True," smirked Severus sadistically, it's what he wanted to do right now. "What the hell am I supposed to do Lucius?" he finished his smirk gone replaced by worry. He had taken Harry but that's as far as his thinking had gone. He'd expected to drop an abused kid of at St. Mungo's now he was the caretaker of Harry Potter.

"That my friend is up to you," said Lucius quietly as he sipped his bourbon. "Is there anyone you could trust to bring him up? I could give them money it's the least I can do."

"You think someone could take Harry Potter in and keep quiet about it?" asked Severus dryly, staring at Lucius as if he'd lost his marbles.

"Perhaps with oaths we could?" suggested Lucius conceding Severus' point.

"You think they could raise him properly? Without fawning all over him? He'd come to Hogwarts worse than his blasted father." stated Severus shaking his head adamantly, it wasn't a road he wanted to travel down.

"Better than the alternative," said Lucius, if Severus hadn't noticed the Wizarding world would have been hit with the news that Harry Potter was dead.

"There must be another way," growled Severus. "Dumbledore cannot know, I never thought I'd be saying that." Lucius had always said it, but right now though for the first time Severus himself believed it too.

"Binding a child's magic what was he thinking? Especially Harry Potters!" he asked exasperated, he knew the child's future was going to be long and hard. It was obvious the Dark Lord wasn't gone otherwise Dumbledore wouldn't have forced him to stay or give another vow. Although it wasn't hard for him to figure it out himself, after all the Dark Mark was still there. Faded to the point of almost disappearing but still there.

"He's a manipulative old fool; I wouldn't be surprised if he had Potter's life already mapped out. The worst of it, he would succeed in moulding him to his exact specifications." said Lucius sneering in disgust at the thought of Albus Dumbledore.

"Would have," said Severus, now that he knew he wasn't going to let Lily's son suffer. Especially not for some god forsaken prophecy, that was only just one outcome of all possible futures. He believed that the future could go all manner of says, you just had to know what road to travel down. For all he knew Harry had already played his part, he would do what he could to keep the child safe as he'd promised Lily at her grave and the vow for Dumbledore.

"You do know the only person he could be safe with…is yourself? Most of the Wizarding world adores Dumbledore, if they don't good chance they are Death Eaters." said Lucius, much like himself. He wasn't as sadistic as many of them, and didn't believe in the needless killings but he'd do anything to keep his family safe.

Severus snorted, "You think I could raise a kid?" his voice thick with incredulity.

"You are good with Draco," said Lucius pointing out the obvious.

"Yes, I am, but you know what? I can hand him right back over. I wouldn't be able to do that with him. I would be responsible for every aspect of his life." said Severus, it's a terrifying prospect. One he didn't want to dwell on, but now Lucius had said it…it was getting under his skin. It was impossible really? What did he know about raising a child? He'd never wanted one; it wasn't something he'd ever dwelled on. He'd dreamed on having one with Lily, but he'd never consciously thought it. Someone couldn't help what they dreamed.

"It's easier than it seems, but you know what Severus? The rewards far outweigh the negative." said Lucius; it would give Severus a reason to live other than to destroy the Dark Lord for Lily. In fact now that he thought about it, he realized he rather liked the idea. All Severus did was teach students, read books, brew potions. Before all this bad stuff had happened he'd been inventing his own potions, own spells and actually living. Maybe if Severus did have Harry he might go back to actually living. Severus could be a great man, not everyone had the smarts to create potions and spells. It was as if the Dark Lord had sucked the life out of Severus. Severus had always felt things deeply; it didn't surprise him that everything he'd done was weighing down heavily upon him.

"He's Potters son, there's no guarantee I'd look after him properly," said Severus seriously, he wasn't at all sure if he'd try and get revenge on a dead man though him.

"You knew he was Potter's son when you brought him here, that was before you knew what Dumbledore had done." said Lucius, rolling his eyes at his stubborn friend. He placed his empty tumbler on the floor and settled back the tiredness was finally kicking in.

"Dumbledore placed him there, he had to have known how he'd be treated." said Severus tiredly. "He needed a healer, I didn't think beyond that, I do know that apparently I cannot trust anyone with him." not even Lucius, he'd give Harry up in a second to protect his family, they both knew it.

"Which means you need to raise him," said Lucius adamantly, it would help ensure he wouldn't do anything to Harry as well no matter what happened in the future. No matter what he would never cross Severus. Especially never someone Severus cared about, because he'd probably creatively torture him then kill him friend or not. He didn't have any plans right now, but he didn't know what the future held. Severus was very vindictive that way, forward about it not like him.

Severus just gazed doubtfully at the small form on the bed, he wasn't father material. His own father had been a drunken layabout, who'd been extremely abusive. That wasn't exactly a good example. He'd seen Lucius with Draco, it was the only scope of experience he had. He couldn't see himself being like him, he wasn't capable of that.

Of course he underestimated his capacity to love.

"Get some sleep Severus, we are going to need it." said Lucius standing up. He called Dobby to remove the glasses before heading back to his own bedroom, Narcissa was still asleep. He slid in and thankfully fell asleep quite quickly, it was well after three AM and his son would be up in four hours. Not only that but the healer would be back, and hopefully there will be an improvement on Harry's condition.

* * *

"Severus? Severus wake up!" said Narcissa shaking his shoulder.

Severus jumped awake, already going for his wand before he realized he was safe. He groaned when the pains in his neck made themselves known. He could smell the breakfast Narcissa had brought to him. More importantly, coffee, he needed it, he was quite frankly exhausted. He'd only slept a few hours that is if he was lucky.

"Joseph will be here in five minutes," said Narcissa, fully dressed putting the breakfast down for Severus to eat. Everyone else had already eaten, Severus hadn't come down so she'd put some food together for him.

"Alright," said Severus gratefully drinking the hot brew hoping it would wake him up properly. He needed all his wits around him, especially when the healer began talking. He needed to know how to take care of Harry properly. "Send him up when he arrives."

"Sure," said Narcissa, before she turned and left him to eat.

Severus looked over at the child as he ate his breakfast, if he wasn't mistaken the child looked a little less pale than he had yesterday. He seemed to have a bit more colour to his face. That could only be a good thing, but then again looks could be deceiving. He would know how Harry was soon enough. Speak of the devil, thought Severus, as a knock sounded the door.

"Come in," said Severus without his normal teacher snarl or sneer.

"Severus, how are you?" asked Joseph regarding Severus shrewdly, he was far too skinny and pale. He looked as though he needed a good night sleep as well.

"I'm good," said Severus curtly, he wasn't the sick or dying one in the room after all.

"Did he get the potions at the right time?" asked Joseph picking the clipboard up to find he had. He nodded his head in satisfaction, and performed a diagnostic spell on him to see what needed done.

"Of course," said Severus sounding highly insulted.

"He is healing extraordinary well, I wouldn't be surprised if he's a natural healer…only his ability trying to heal himself rather than others." said Joseph. "Considering his magic is bound…he may well be the best we've ever seen." his awe was evident. It seemed he was the only one unimpressed by Harry Potter and his abilities. It just strengthened his belief that he had to take care of Harry. He couldn't let someone else get him and spoil him, turn him into a Gryffindor.

"Should he choose to pursue a career with it," said Severus bluntly bringing the healers attention back to now.

"Oh of course," said Joseph, "He won't need any more blood replenishing potions, he needs at least three more doses of junior skele-grow. At least two more for internal injuries. The nutrition potions will be needed until he's fully recovered and at the same height and weight as other children. No doubt he will need stomach soothing and sealing potions, to stop him being sick. He's probably never had anything substantial and the first time he does, I guarantee his stomach will rebel quite viciously."

"So he is recovering then?" asked Severus.

"Yes, very well in fact." said Joseph, "Other than the damage to his magical core because of the block."

"Damage?" asked Severus sitting up straighter, glaring at the healer demanding an explanation. Would it affect Harry's magic later in life? Was it permanent, he was surprised by the extent of the worry he felt for the child. It wasn't because of the Dark Lord, or the part Harry was 'supposed' to play in it. No it was for the child himself.

"Don't worry; once his magic is released it will immediately begin repairing its core. The longer you wait the more damaging it is. That's why binding was made illegal in the first place. That and the fact magic is a gift and should never be bound in the first place. The more magic that's bound the more dangerous it is. Eventually it explodes, the core burns out and so does the Witch or Wizard the shock kills them. Whether they know they have magic or not it still affects them. I've always been interested in them, after a case came my way." said Joseph.

"Well that's good to know," said Severus relief sweeping over him.

"Well I shall take my leave, you wont need me again but Narcissa knows how to find me should you need anything else." said Joseph, the money was no doubt already in his account for his services.

"Thank you," said Severus he did appreciate everything the man had done.

"No thanks necessary I only did what needed done, as I would for anyone." said Joseph. First do no harm, the motto that both the Wizarding world and Muggle had together for helping others.

"If the price is right of course." said Severus.

"If you must know I help people who cannot afford it Mr. Snape, everyone deserves healing." said Joseph a little coldly at assumptions being made upon his character.

"I did not mean that how it sounded," said Severus slightly apologetically but he did not apologize.

"No problem," said Joseph before making his way out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Severus sat back down again, staring almost blankly at the child on the bed. It was finally sinking it what he had to do. What he'd have to sacrifice to do. As he continued looking at him, he realised he owed it to the boy. He was partly at fault for his parents death, partly he said because the man responsible, directly responsible for their death was in Azkaban prison. The one that killed them was no more than a parasite thanks to the child who'd avenged his mother's death before she was even cold. He prayed to Merlin he could do it and not screw up.

* * *

There we go a new chapter for you all so will lucius warm up to Harry? are you enjoying that Lucius isnt too much out of character? still a death eater and not a spy but someone who would go to any length to save his family? im sick of making him a spy lol :) so he wont be in this one R&R PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9

**The Vow And its Consequences **

**Chapter 9 **

**Hunting For A House **

* * *

"Narcissa can you keep an eye on Harry for me until I get back? He needs two potions in a hour." said Severus, waiting for Narcissa to answer, he wasn't one to take people for granted. Harry had not yet woken, and Severus decided it was time to get a new house. He couldn't raise Harry here, nor could he raise him in Spinner End. It wasn't a nice place to raise anyone, not anymore anyway. It was mostly abandoned, houses boarded up and the cobbles were coming away and the river nearby made it stink something terrible. If he was going to raise Harry, then he was going to do it right. Who would have thought he'd be buying a house? He certainly didn't. He'd always lived in Spinners End, it was enough for him.

"Where are you going?" asked Narcissa in surprise, Severus hadn't left Harry's side in two days, it must be important for him to leave now.

"I'm going to Gringotts to see about purchasing a house," said Severus, his cheeks going slightly pink by Narcissa's shocked look. Honestly did they seriously think he would have raised Harry in the run down building he currently stayed in?

"Of course Severus," said Narcissa, nodding her head in understanding, "Dobby? Look after Draco for me." she said, before making her way up to Harry's room. Draco was currently in his play room, it held everything a child could possibly want and need.

"Yes ma'am." said Dobby disappearing to tend to the young Master.

Narcissa entered her guest room, unlike her husband she didn't have trouble with Harry being here. No not trouble, but as in trouble adjusting to the fact the hero of the Wizarding world was here in their manor. To be honest she'd had more trouble with the fact he was abused. Not many magical children were abused, at least not in the magical world. They were cherished, punished accordingly when needed, sometimes overly so but never actually outright abused to the extent they were dying. Even Death Eaters cherished their children, what had Dumbledore been thinking? It was madness. Unfortunately the little boy on the bed had bore the brunt of it.

She had noticed subtle changes in her best friend, he had always been protective but he was unusually more so now. He must be planning on raising Harry himself, which meant Lucius would have to ensure it was done legally. Otherwise Dumbledore would be able to separate them. Lucius was already away, goodness knows what he was planning. Whatever it was she hoped it was long and painful for those child abusers.

He was so small; he looked years younger than Draco when in fact they were the same age. She could remember reading the newspapers the day after it happened; she already knew something had gone down. Lucius had fallen out of bed and onto the floor screaming in agony. When he'd stopped they'd both seen that the Dark Mark was all but gone. Then the newspapers told everything, Lily and James Potter were dead and Harry Potter had done the impossible. He'd survived the killing curse cast on him by the darkest wizard of the age. She had looked at Draco and was overwhelmed with sadness, especially for feeling so much relief that the madman was gone.

* * *

Severus stalked into Gringotts, it was moderately empty, still too early for people to be coming in. "I need to speak to Ironclaw," said Severus standing proud and tall, demanding service right away.

"Right away," said the Goblin, who Severus had no hope of identifying, "Follow me."

They walked to the right, two guards at each side both wizards and they walked on by. Unlike normal banks there were no seats, no welcome feeling to it. It was cold, secure and sterile like the pureblood's preferred it. The goblin gestured for him to wait as he went into one of the many offices. They had a quick conversation in Gobblygook before Severus was called in.

"How can I help you today Mr. Snape?" asked Ironclaw.

"I want to purchase a house, preferably today." said Severus immediately sitting down opposite the goblin. Getting straight to the point, not bothering with politeness and that's the way the goblins liked it. It would surprise Severus to hear that the goblins respected his no nonsense approach to everything.

"Anywhere specific?" asked Ironclaw.

"Preferably secure, and somewhere that's isolated," said Severus immediately, "And in the Muggle world."

"You already have properties fitting that description," said Ironclaw staring at Severus blankly.

Severus raised an eyebrow disbelief written across his face, "How's that?" scoffed Severus, he knew he'd never bought a property never mind several.

"You have inherited the Prince estate, did you not get our mail?" asked Ironclaw frowning at the thought of any of their mail being intercepted or lost. They prided themselves on their abilities and secretiveness. Nobody should have been able to get near his post; the owls were vicious if someone tried.

"I may have," said Severus, he didn't open his mail from Gringotts; they were just put into his drawer at Hogwarts or his desk at Spinners End. They were usually just statements; he already knew every single Galleon, Sickle and Knut in his account. If he had the Prince estate it meant his grandparents were dead. That they had either given it to him, or they had not left a will and it automatically came to him. "Why did I receive it?" he demanded.

"Your grandmother updated her will the day before she died, you received everything." said Ironclaw.

"Why wasn't I invited to a will reading?" demanded Severus.

"You were," said Ironclaw bluntly.

Severus held his tongue; to be truthful he didn't know since he didn't open his damn mail. He would have to search through it all and find out what he could. If he didn't then he had to have a serious word with Gringotts. He knew if he hadn't come here he would never have known about his inheritance. He'd been such a fool dismissing the letters as he had. "Let me see the properties," said Severus brushing his concerns aside.

Ironclaw began sifting through papers, grunting every few seconds before he handed him a small pile of papers. Each detailing the properties, even how many house elves inhabited them. It came as no surprise to see none were in use; the Prince family was gone, only he was left. He couldn't understand how his mother would give all this up, for a small house in Spinners End and a cruel sadistic bastard for a husband.

A manor, did he really want to raise Harry in a manor? Especially somewhere he didn't know? Then again the house elves would ensure nothing happened to Harry if he went somewhere he shouldn't. It was in Scotland that was a surprise, most pureblood families that had manors were in England. It was beautiful; Severus fell in love at the sight of it. Nobody could get them in it, although one was more secure than Prince Hall, which was what that property was called. Prince Pride was a bigger manor, with a lot more security, and a Fidelus Charm imbued on it. Prince Pride? Really that's what they'd called them they had been big headed. The one in Scotland hadn't been lived in since the sixties.

"Prince Hall will be the one I shall use," said Severus immediately, folding the paper and placing it in his pocket. He wanted to look more fully into them, at his own time. "How do I let them know to expect company?"

"The house elves are bound to you, just as the entire estate is, call one to you." said Ironclaw. "The names are listed on the property inventory." Ironclaw looked a little put out at that, creatures were treated terribly. Being a creature himself he knew how it felt, and he didn't like it. The goblin race was once renowned, revered even and now they were reduced to this? Nobody could blame him for being angry.

Severus fished the information back out, staring at the list until he found the house elves. He'd never had one before, this was all new to him, and Lucius was in for a shock. As far as he knew Lucius only had one manor in the UK. They had holiday homes, just like the Princes apparently.

"Flippy?" called Severus his lip curling at the horrendous name he had to say. They might as well have called it fish and gotten it over with really.

"Yes Master?" asked Flippy appearing before him, bowing so low his nose touched the floor. His eyes were large; evidently he had not expected to be called least of all here.

"Is Prince Hall clean?" asked Severus, "Get up off the floor." god he hoped the elf wasn't one of those bowing and scraping things. He hated the way they acted, it was disgusting.

"Yes Master," said Flippy looking excited at the prospect of serving a new Master.

"Then expect company some time today," said Severus.

"Yes Master." said Flippy waiting expectantly for a few seconds, when it became apparent he had nothing more to say, he disappeared.

"Here is an inventory of your new holdings, key's and cards." said Ironclaw handing everything over to the still slightly stunned man. Not that he showed it, he just wasn't his normally ironclad controlled self. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, may the gods grant you more gold Ironclaw." said Severus nodding his head, respectfully.

"You also Mr. Snape," said Ironclaw nodding his head in respect. Not many people greeted them with proper words anymore.

With that Severus placed his things in his inner cloak pocket. With that he left the office, passed the two wizards standing guard and out into the sunshine. He wasn't sure what his next step should be. Yet as he continued to stalk down the cobbled road of Diagon Alley he made his decision. Taking a deep breath, he Apparated to Hogwarts' gates, hoping Narcissa had remembered to give Harry his potions. Also hoping that Harry hadn't woken up yet. He wanted to the one to explain everything; no doubt the child would be worried and scared.

Staring at Hogwarts, he hitched a ride on the coaches and found himself on his way to the entrance hall. He wondered if Dumbledore would dig deeper, or if he would accept it. He wanted Harry to legally be his for a few years before the old fool found out. Unfortunately Dumbledore had ways of finding out information, and Severus hated that. Ten minutes later the Thestral drawn carriage slowed to a stop. Hopping down he swiftly made his way down to the dungeon's hoping to get in and out without seeing anyone.

He was successful, it being summer it was no surprise really. Entering his quarters he sighed, he actually loved being at Hogwarts. Loathed teaching, but Hogwarts had always been his home. With skilful hands he began packing anything of value to him; the first to get packed was his personal letters and items in his office. Next was his personal lab, and of course his cauldrons, stirring rods and own ingredients. It took him much longer than he thought it would, shrinking everything down he locked his quarters securely and closed his office door. A feeling of melancholy sweeping through him, but he reminded himself he was doing this for Harry…for Lily too.

He immediately went straight to Spinners End, and did what he had to do there. Thankfully there wasn't much he wanted to take with him in the godforsaken house. Just more potion ingredients equipment and of course his books. The furniture was years old, and he didn't mind it being left there. He did put the food in the bin outside, not wanting the place to start getting mouldy. Once he was done he didn't mind so much leaving this place. He Apparated straight to Malfoy Manor, and went straight to Harry's room.

"How is he?" asked Severus.

"Still asleep," said Narcissa, regarding Severus shrewdly, he seemed to have a spring in his step. He had obviously been successful in getting a house. "Severus what are you going to do when you go back to Hogwarts?" she asked, it had been annoying her since he announced his intentions.

"I'm taking a few years sabbatical, after that who knows?" asked Severus.

"Dumbledore won't be happy," said Narcissa.

"No, he won't. It has nothing to do with him." said Severus grimly. "Where's Lucius?"

"I have no idea," said Narcissa, he never told her what he was up to outright, just in case anything happened. Lucius' number one priority was to keep her safe, and if she didn't know everything then she couldn't be implicated.

* * *

Petunia sat trembling before the wizard in her home; all he had mentioned was the Dementor's. She had been terrified, so terrified she'd immediately packed up and took the boy's home when Snape had disappeared. Only to find her husband completely drunk and sleeping on the sofa. His mobile phone out of battery and the house phone unplugged. She would have been furious with him if she wasn't so scared.

"Sign it," said Lucius, "Both of them right now." his teeth bared in an animalistic manner.

Petunia's mind was whirling with the ramifications of signing those papers. What would the crackpot old fool think? Right now he's promised she wouldn't have to see another magical freak in her home, yet two of them had been there. She couldn't handle it; she was more scared of the man in front of her than Dumbledore. With shaking hands she signed the papers, giving up custody of her nephew.

"Don't think this is over," said Lucius "I want the boy's belongings."

Petunia's eyes unconsciously skittered towards the cupboard under the stairs. Lucius' eyes followed hers, his eyes flared angrily; they'd already packed his things up in a cupboard? Growling angrily he walked towards it, ignoring Petunia's feeble attempts at disrupting him. His eyebrows disappeared into his hair, Merlin people called him evil? They'd kept the child in a bloody broom cupboard! There was absolutely nothing worth taking. Just three plastic figures, a bed and clothes that obviously belonged to her pig of a son.

"I should kill you right now…but what I have planned…seems much more poetic right now." said Lucius fury written across his face.

"I…I signed the p-apers." stuttered Petunia weakly her brown eyes wide with fear.

"I'll be back," said Lucius viciously, glaring at Petunia so fiercely that she couldn't help but step back her legs shaking and barely able to keep her upright.

As soon as he was gone though she fell to the floor sobbing in fear.

* * *

"My office," said Lucius as soon as he was back, they were all in the dining room having dinner. Minus Harry of course, who was probably still recovering, sleep was the best thing for that anyway.

Severus started at Lucius cautiously before getting up, abandoning the remains of his dinner. Both of them walked to Lucius' office, Severus noticed Lucius was extremely agitated. The blonde went straight to his drink cabinet and began filling a large glass full of whiskey.

"What happened?" asked Severus warily, something had rattled Lucius big time.

"They kept him in a cupboard Severus, a bloody broom cupboard." said Lucius his tone full of bitterness and rage.

"What?" choked Severus his eyes wide, unable to believe what he'd heard.

"I can barely believe it myself, the kid had a few plastic figures, a few broken crayons and paper." said Lucius, "And his pig of a cousins clothes, they've provided him with nothing in his life."

Severus sat down heavily shaking his head; he was beginning to realize just how far the abuse went. There was also the fact he would have to undo it all, the Dursley's had to pay for treating Harry like a house elf.

"I have the Prince estate," said Severus changing the subject.

"Really?" asked Lucius impressed, "At least you will have decent properties then."

"Yes, I'm moving into Prince Hall, taking a sabbatical from Hogwarts at least until Harry's eleven." explained Severus.

"That will put the cat among the pigeons," smirked Lucius, wishing he could see Dumbledore's face when he realized Severus had left.

"Indeed," said Severus wryly.

"When are you going?" asked Lucius curiously.

"Tonight," said Severus.

"Here," said Lucius withdrawing the adoption papers, both magical and Muggle, since there hadn't been any magical tampering they were both legal. Lucius was feeling very smug at that.

"What are you doing with the Dursley's?" asked Severus, staring at Lucius in a way that told him he demanded to know.

"I have a man keeping tabs on them twenty four hours a day; I've bought Grunnings which might actually be profitable. Vernon Dursley will find himself without a job soon, and unable to get another." smirked Lucius wryly, he had a squib on his payroll that happened to be a cop. He was about to make Vernon Dursley a man nobody would want to hire. They wouldn't be able to keep up the mortgage on their property and would soon find themselves in a world of trouble. "He's also going to get a hold of their finances for me, I think they might be getting paid for Harry…if that's the case you need to get the Potter estate in order quickly."

Severus grimaced he wasn't a number cruncher; he knew nothing of running estates. Thankfully the Goblins did that otherwise he wouldn't know what to do. "If I must."

"You do otherwise my revenge won't go as planned if they are getting money from the Potter estate." said Lucius sniffing at the thought of something of his not going to plan.

Severus smirked at his friend knowing without reading his thoughts about what was going on in his mind.

"Let us know your Floo address as soon as possible," said Lucius, "Right now I'm starving and could use something to eat. Are you coming?"

"Yes," said Severus standing up, both men then headed to the dining room their conversation over.

* * *

There we go next chapter harry will wake up and be in Prince Manor :) does severus have what it takes to raise a child when he cannot teach eleven year olds how to brew potions? will severus teach harry magic prepare him for the magical world? or will he only do that a year before harry goes to school? teaching him at least one new spell a day for a year would be quite a lot of spells :P will harry get his normal wand? the brother of voldemort? or will his wand be much more impressive to go with his unbound magic? will harry even accept magic is real? R&R PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10

**The Vow And its Consequences **

**Chapter 10 **

**Harry's Going To His New Home **

* * *

Severus became infuriated when he found no letter containing the will reading. He didn't even have a statement of the Prince holdings, which he should have received each month since he'd been given it. Someone had been messing with his mail, he just didn't understand it. His own personal vault statements got to him, it was highly suspicious that only the Prince statements weren't getting to their destination. His own personal vault was the one he'd opened up when he was seventeen years old. It had remained empty for a while, as he gained his mastery - he had lived hand to mouth during that time. That was nothing new to him; his family had lived hand to mouth too. It didn't help his father had drank most of it. Now it was very full, from independent brewing he did, and of course his wages from teaching idiotic students all year. Since it was a boarding school his wage was lower than a normal teacher's salary. His room and food being paid for before he received his wages. Not that he could complain, he got more than most of the teachers, as head of Slytherin he had more responsibility which meant a higher pay.

He sighed in exasperation, surrounded by parchment, some of scrunched up where his anger got the better of him. He was currently in Lucius' office trying to make sense of this mess. He would have to write to Gringotts; perhaps Ironclaw could send them straight to Prince Hall. If he didn't get them there then simply put he was going to go nuts. If it was just one or two letters he'd understand if they got lost, but not all of them. He had a sneaky suspicion something more was going on than met the eye. It seemed he wouldn't have known about his family money, even if he had been opening his monthly statements.

"Having trouble?" asked Lucius knocking before entering his study, aware that Severus was using it.

"I haven't even started, I'm just trying to make sense of this mess," said Severus smoothly straightening up now that he had company. He had asked to borrow the study to write the letter to Dumbledore about taking a sabbatical. Instead he'd found himself going through a years worth of mail from Gringotts.

"What mess?" enquired Lucius curiously, as he poured both of them a white wine. He passed Severus his goblet as he took a seat next to him. He didn't see Severus stressed often, and wanted to help him if he could.

"I never received the summons for the will reading when my grandparents died. I also discovered I've not been delivered a single statement regarding the Prince Estate." replied Severus sipping the wine; Lucius had excellent taste in drink. He had yet to be offered something he didn't like here.

"Highly unusual," admitted Lucius cautiously, "Perhaps there's a redirection spell on your mail. It was very illegal to do it, unless it was parents doing it for their children." In fact he was pretty sure that's what had happened to Harry Potter. Otherwise Privet Drive would have been covered in owls constantly; no doubt the child had a vault filled with letters and gifts at Gringotts. All the while he had been abused; it was a sorry state of affairs.

"I receive my mail every Monday morning," said Severus shaking his head negatively, "Which includes the statement for my personal vault."

"Severus Gringotts sends them out on Sunday morning," said Lucius staring at his friend in confusion. They were well aware that people worked Monday to Friday. Sunday was what they considered a day of rest, that's when Gringotts sent out their statements, monthly or weekly depending on how you request them.

"I always receive them before classes on Monday, it's why I put them in my drawer and basically forget about them. My week is just too hectic to think about opening mail that I already know." replied Severus. Plus on Monday morning his mood is just too sour and bleak, after spending the weekend brewing without worry, to back to teaching brats that had no desire to learn.

"Well I don't know why they'd want the letters, it's not as though they could get into your vaults." said Lucius, but it was a breech of privacy, he knew Severus loathed the thought of anyone knowing about him. Lucius didn't blame him for being confused and angry about it; he would be infuriated as well.

"That's beside the point," said Severus his lip curled in repugnance.

"I know," said Lucius wryly, he'd figured as much they were the both on the same wavelength at that.

"Well there's nothing to be done about it now," said Severus gathering his letters and placing them into a neat pile. He grabbed a piece of expensive parchment that Lucius used for his correspondence. It was much thicker than the normal paper people used, and less likely to smudge ink all over the place.

"I'll leave you to it," said Lucius swiftly getting up giving Severus privacy to do whatever he needed to do.

"Thank you," said Severus.

"It's no problem Severus, you know I'm here if you ever need help." said Lucius honestly, he may be a dick to most people but family and friends meant a lot to him. The thing with him, he didn't put a white hat on and sell himself of as a saint. Not like Dumbledore did, everyone knew what they were dealing with when his name was mentioned.

The same couldn't be said for Dumbledore. Unfortunately nobody saw what the Slytherin's did, and it wasn't just because they were 'Dark' as he would put it. No they saw a side to him from the second they were sorted until they left Hogwarts. He very prejudicially favoured his own house and looked down his nose at the Slytherin's. All just because Tom Riddle had happened to end up a Dark Lord, they were branded evil and Dark Lords or servants. It was no wonder Slytherin's felt as though they had no choice but to be evil and follow a madman's footsteps looking for acceptance. Acceptance they should have found at Hogwarts, they truly should have abolished the houses along time ago.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was busy sorting through his mail, which being Headmaster and of course the great and powerful 'Albus Dumbledore' it was quite a lot. He had already been at it for three hours and he was getting pigeonholed. Albus stared at the Quidditch pitch from his seat, it was so peaceful and quiet during the summer he thought his mind wandering. It's when he liked it best, helped by not having to keep his masks in place. He didn't have to act all powerful and genial. Every single one of his staff was gone this summer, other than Trelawney of course, who ever went anywhere. She hardly came out of her tower, and Albus was just fine with that. The less people she saw, the less likely she was to make a genuine prophecy and blow the cover he'd created for her. Hopefully nobody would believe her if she did go into a trance these days.

Even his Deputy Headmistress was gone for the summer, visiting her family in Scotland. Unfortunately that landed him with all the mail that went through Hogwarts. He had students to observe, ones that would receive the scholarships this year. They could only give four scholarships each year, to the most deserving students. Of course Albus ensured that they were all Gryffindor's the prejudice old fart that he was.

Just as he put down the finishing touches to his last letter an owl swooped in. Albus stared at it in irritation; his eye twitching slightly was the only outward indication of his anger. He removed the letter; the second he did the owl flew away not waiting on a response. He recognized the writing immediately, he read enough of it during the summer when he revised and looked over the curriculum for each teacher.

He immediately opened it curiously, Severus never got in touch with him during the summer. This had to be a first; his first thought was perhaps the Dark Mark was getting darker…that Voldemort was back before he was ready. Or should he say before he had Potter trained.

_Albus, _

_I know this is a bit unorthodox but I am taking a few years sabbatical. I have been offered a position I couldn't refuse. They are looking for someone to run the most renowned potions lab in Genève Switzerland. Not only that I will have free reign, I will have the ability to buy any ingredient I can think of or grow my own. The money is also greater than I could accomplish in ten years at Hogwarts. Out of all the people they could ask, it was me and another opportunity like this will never come around again. _

_I've already packed, any sign of trouble and I shall endeavour to make my way back as quickly as possible. _

_Severus. T. Snape _

Albus gaped at the letter unable to even mentally think of a single thing to say. He completely shocked to the core, there was no way Severus would up and leave. Severus owed his very freedom to him; he jumped from his chair and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. He threw it at his feet as he shouted his intended destination.

With fluid grace, that could only come with years of experience he stepped out of the Floo. He waved his wand and cleaned up the mess, looking around his heart sank. Severus had indeed packed, his books were gone. Albus knew how much Severus liked his books; he took them to and from Hogwarts each year.

"Severus?" demanded Dumbledore, listening for a reply, barely retaining his composure he went into the kitchen - then the room he used for making potions, hoping he was there brewing away. Yet no, there was nothing, and he meant nothing. The potions, cauldrons, racks, vials and shelves were emptied. He truly had left, and he had no way of getting in touch with him other than mail. The Potions labs in Genève Switzerland were inaccessible, they never had visitors, people could only dream about being in such a place. Only the best were allowed in, Potions, spell crafters, charms, transfiguration, the building was huge and each subject had a level of its own with the brightest and best people inventing.

Albus stood there at a loss, unable to believe Severus had actually left. After all he'd done for the man he'd betrayed him. If he didn't know Voldemort would be back, he would have gone straight to the Ministry to get a warrant for his arrest. He had to get Severus back, he had to keep the man close - he had to know the first second Voldemort came back. It's why he had insisting on keeping the sarcastic dour man close. Perhaps he shouldn't have kept the Prince estate from him, if he had it - he might not have been tempted by the money they offered him.

One thing for sure, he wasn't going to get him back standing here, angry beyond words Albus Apparated back to Hogwarts. He unfortunately couldn't go back through the Floo, there was no Floo powder.

Twenty five minutes later he was back in his office, sucking on two lemon drops laced with calming draught as he wrote to Severus. Finding it extremely difficult to not use words that would drive Severus further into their arms. If he liked it there, there was no telling if he'd ever get Severus back. He also had to make back up plans if he couldn't get him, he would need a potions teacher come one month time. He prayed that didn't happen, unemployed Potions Masters were difficult to come by. In fact Severus had been the first Potions Master Hogwarts had, had since Salazar Slytherin. The rest had just been teachers with very good potion grades.

* * *

"Have you got everything you'll need?" asked Narcissa folding yet another top and putting it on the pile. She was giving Severus Draco's old clothes; they would probably fit him for a while. At least until he got better and would be okay to venture out. If that itself would even be possible, Harry's scar was too recognizable. Not many five year olds had scars shaped like a lightening bolt on their forehead.

She had even given Severus some plastic plates, cups and small cutlery for Harry to use, all with Quidditch items moving around on them. She had gotten used to them there; she was finding it weird knowing they were leaving again. She shook off her absurd thoughts and nodded in satisfaction, they surely had everything Harry would need until he was better.

"Indeed," said Severus exasperated by her mothering, a very small part was grateful for it. He didn't know what the hell he was doing, but what new father did? And it was official Harry was his adopted son. He had signed the papers as well; Harry's guardianship had passed to him. The only people that knew about it were Lucius, Narcissa and the adoption certifier, oh and the clerk he'd bribed very heavily to sign of on it and store it. They'd also sworn oaths never to speak about it, and so they were safe for now. Gringotts probably knew as well, since everything was magically recorded.

He was correct; Harry Potter's documents had changed.

Before :-

Mother - Lily Evans-Potter (Deceased)

Father - James Harold Potter (Deceased)

Godfather - Sirius Orion Black (Imprisoned)

Godmother - N.A

Magical Guardian - Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster of Hogwarts)

Guardian - Petunia Evans- Dursley (Maternal aunt and Muggle)

After :-

Mother - Lily Evans-Potter (Deceased)

Father - James Harold Potter (Deceased)

Godfather- Sirius Orion Black (Imprisoned)

Adopted Godfather - Lucius Malfoy

Adopted Godmother - Narcissa Malfoy

Adopted Godmother - Minerva McGonagall

Magical Guardian - Severus Tobias Snape

Guardian - Severus Tobias Snape

Severus had decided to use Minerva as a godmother; she was strong enough to stand up to Dumbledore. If she had control of Harry, she would bring him up fair, he would be happy and as unspoiled as a child could be. He had met her children, and they were always polite and well spoken. With the Malfoy's it was more of a back up in case anything happened to him and Minerva. Nobody could get behind the Malfoy wards to try anything. Should Dumbledore (doubtful) try and kill them all to regain control of Harry.

"Make sure he's warm enough," she said wrapping a light blue cover over him, as Severus picked the unconscious child up. The healer had been and Harry had made real progress. There would be no more check ups; he had been given a clean bill of health - well other than the obvious malnutrition. Which unfortunately couldn't be corrected right away - even with all the miracles magic could produce. No it would take along time for Harry to be the correct height and weight as other children his age. "Are you using a Portkey? Floo'ing or Apparating?"

"I am having the house elf take us, just the first time." stated Severus, he didn't like Apparating blindly, and if it was just he himself he'd do it. Unfortunately he had a sick child with him, and didn't want to risk Splinching them both. That was one sure way to have them both found out.

"That's good," said Narcissa still fussing slightly, in only a way a mother could over children. "You'll Floo us regularly wont you? Let us know how he is!"

"Yes, of course," said Severus distractedly as he thought about everything, making sure he had all his stuff, trunk, letters, keys for his bank vaults…yes he had absolutely everything he needed.

Severus then called upon his house elf; it was time for them to go to their new home. One thing for sure Severus mused; it was going to be a learning experience they wouldn't forget. He only prayed he didn't mess up, Lily would never forgive him if he did.

Anything was better than Petunia though right?

* * *

I dont want severus quitting hogwarts - its over done and i also didnt want him remaining at Hogwarts also overdone :D so ive decided on this way severus is taking a few years sabbatical from teaching nosy brats but instead of a holiday he's supposedly going to Geneve switzerland :D mawwha lol but we all know where he is really ;) so when will dumbledore find out? will they go to court over it? what age will harry be? old enough to decide for himself and really see what dumbledore is like? eleven years old? or younger? will severus end up in azkaban or will he keep custody of harry? will they uncover a will with lily requesting harry go to severus alice or sirius if they (lily and james) were dead? R&R PLEASE!


	11. Chapter 11

**The Vow And It's Consenquences **

**Chapter 11**

**OK GUYS YOU MIGHT FIND MORE MISTAKES THAN USUAL AND ALL I ASK IS FOR YOUR PATIENCE I HAVE NO CORRECTING WORD PROCESSOR ON MY IPAD WHICH IM USING ATM SINCE MY COMPUTER IS BROKEN - THOSE OF YOU ON MY YAHOO GROUP ALREADY KNOW! SO PLEASE JUST BEAR WITH ME WHILE I WAIT ON MY NEW COMP COMING!**

**Prince Hall In Its Glory **

* * *

"Flippy!" ordered Severus, since the home was protected he'd need to know its exact location before attempting it. He would also need to add Harry's blood to the wards, so no harm would befall him. The wards should know Harry was his adopted son, but he wasn't about to take any chances.

"Yes, Sir?" said Flippy appearing before him, dressed nicely, for a house elf anyway, in a Prince garment. Evidently the Prince's went about things differently, and actually treated their elves with kindness. Severus had no plans to change that. He unlike Lucius didn't think instilling fear into house elves, was the way to go about getting their loyalty.

"Take us home," said Severus in his normal sharp voice.

"Yes Sir!" said Flippy looking extremely pleased. Finally they were going to have another Master to serve. They had been looking forward to this day, for such a long time. The others were just as excited, he had told them as soon as he got back.

Flippy took a hold of Severus' robes, and the grandness of Malfoy Manor disappeared. They re-appeared in a beautiful and no less grand manor of Severus' ancestors - The Prince's. Severus was finally home.

Prince Hall welcomed them its wards tingling down Severus' body, giving him full contol of them.

"Welcome home, Master Severus." said Flippy stepping back from his wizards personal space. Waiting patiently for more orders.

"Has two rooms been cleaned up?" Severus asked, the bundle in his arms was rather heavy. Goodness knows how, Harry weighted almost nothing, something he was hoping to rectify within a month at the least. Something told Severus it wasn't going to be that easy, it would take a very long time for Harry to eat like a normal child.

"Yes, sir. Follow me, I'll show you the way." said Flippy excited.

Severus rolled his eyes as the elf showed him the way, Flippy was far too cheerful and exciting for his taste. Then again name someone who wasn't too cheerful for Severus' taste. You'd probably find it was a very short list indeed.

Thankfully they weren't led up too many steps, in fact it was just the one set. The manor was wider rather than 'Bigger' in the sense of height. The 'Master' bedroom door was opened and Severus got to see it, before they went to the door next to it. This one was known as the 'heir' bedroom by all previous owners. Traditions were dying, as was the old way of speaking and thinking.

Severus walked into the bedroom, it was large but not as big as the one he'd just been shown. There were numerous cupboards, a large four poster bed, dark red furnishing. It wasn't for a small child, lets put it that way. That wasn't Severus' concern right now, when Harry was well enough he could decide for himself. He spelled the duvet down, and put the sleeping child into his new bed.

Staring at Harry, he looked starved, even after all the potions he'd been given. He truly needed some meat on his bones. Breathing deeply, he threw the duvet over Harry and cuddled him in - admittedly he'd rather have the Cruciatus Curse thrown on him than admit it. He was a private closed off man for a reason, and not many people knew why, and even less people alive that knew.

Severus walked over to the window, gazing outside in awe, the place was truly beautiful. Green grass as far as the eye could see, trees with all sorts of fruits were placed in various places. He could see the edges of a large lake or pond from one side. On the other, much to his disgust - a Quidditch pitch. He was rather curious, around the rest of the place. With one last glance at Harry, he left the room. Harry would be fine, he had a spell on the child. He would be alearted the second Harry began to return to consciousness. He had applied it after the healer had been, he had yet to feel it stir.

He took three hours, looking over every inch of his new home, most of the time he spent outside. Venturing to the edges of the wards, and circling around. The stables, the empty huts for other animals. There was even chicken huts, but Severus was unsure if they were inhabited. There were Herbology green houses, larger than even the ones he'd seen at Hogwarts. He was pretty sure there were also potion plants inside, at least the ones that lived in sunlight. Most potions required dark places to thrive, he did get rather excited by the prospect of seeing the Potions lab. He didn't have to fear that the house didn't have one, the Princes were known for their potion abilities. Even Eileen, Severus' mother, had been good at potions. Admittedly Severus was the best the family had seen in generations. Perhaps thats why his grandmother had passed their fortune onto their grandson. It was a good job the grandmother had outlived the grandfather, otherwise the Ministry would have gotten everything.

When lines died out, the Ministry received it, their first excuse was 'to help rebuild their world'. Now they weren't using any excuses, so all pureblood's made sure to have wills. Most wizards and witches loathed the Ministry, and it wouldn't change any time soon.

"What can Misty get Master Severus for dinner?" asked Misty popping into the hallway that led to the potion labs. There were four, individual rooms with two large cupboards filled with potion ingredients and of course herbs.

"I am fine with whatever you cook." said Severus his concentration was really on the potions lab, he desperately wanted to see it. He opened the door, and unbelievably an almost genuine smile spread across his face. It was the first genuine one, since his first ride to Hogwarts, on the train. He'd loved Lily, but even at the age of eight, emotion was considered, to him, a weakness. Seldom could anyone get a genuine, positive emotion from Severus. The only time his masks were down was when he was brewing potions, the one pure thing he could control in his life.

"Yes, Master!" exclaimed Misty her jubilant cry sounded the hallway despite her already being gone.

Severus entered the lab properly, if it wasn't for Harry he would already planning his first potion. He desperately wanted to brew something, anything. Unfortunately, and regretfully he backed out, and closed the door. He would definately be back, perhaps once Harry was better.

He explored more of the lower house, using spells to stop five year old getting into area's he didn't think were appropriate. Which meant most of the rooms in the manor, other than the used bedrooms, living room, kitchen and a few other general places. The libary he even sealed off, it was ten times bigger than Hogwarts own library. He wasnt about to let priceless books be destroyed by bored fingers or accidental magic. Harry couldn't read right now anyway, but it was something he would have to think about at great length. Who could he trust with Harry's life and education?

"Misty?" called Severus now outside the library door.

"Yes, sir?" asked Misty appearing before him, a small apron on and a carrot in her hand.

"Where is the warding room?" demanded Severus, he had a drop of Harry's blood, so they could add him to the ancient wards of Prince Hall. He should be privileged, Harry was the only non member to be added. The Princes werent good at trusting, perhaps it was a family trait Severus had picked up.

"Flippy?" called Misty, once he appeared, the she-elf spoke again, "Show Master Severus to the warding room."

Flippy nodded in respect and acceptance of the task at his fellow house elf, before he spoke once again to his new master."Follow me, sir." said Flippy looking curious? a little shocked? it was hard to read a house elves face.

* * *

There so who will educate Harry? a new character that will grow attached to him and help him in the end against dumbledore and even voldemort? remus teaching harry has been done to death but if thats what you'd like to see then fair enough...but be warned harry will not like him especially after he realizes remus knew him from before and still didnt visit him in the dursley's...if he had he would have known about the abuse especially in cannon! at least not right away he will have to work hard at it! so? whats it to be? werewolf or a wizard? will i create a school for magical people to attend? hogwarts couldnt be their only education..from lack of information we could guess they are either home taught or attending a school...cant see molly being able to teach 7 kids everything they need for society or affording a tutor...but the school thing perhaps...what do you think they did? R&R PLS!

next chapter harry wakes up - once again i apologize for the mistakes :( im using my ipad hence the smallness of the chapter as well! i hope and pray my new laptop comes soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**The Vow And It's Consequences**

**Chapter 12 **

**Dealing With Minerva...Harry Wakes Up **

* * *

Severus had been unable to resist brewing, he'd lasted until after dinner. Although he only brewed a potion he could brew in his sleep. Then again Severus could brew most potions in his sleep. He hadn't received his Mastery in that particular subject for nothing. His mind though, despite brewing was caught up in numerous scenarios and other things he had to decide. Most of them of course, revolved around the sleeping child, the up coming weeks were going to be hell. It would be no fault of Harry's, and he hoped he could keep his temper in check. It had been the one thing he inherited from his father, if one could call him that. He'd never been the most patient of men, ironically unless it came to potions. He was trying to decide what was best for him, in the long run of things. Did he teach Harry himself? Or did he bring in a tutor? Did he allow him to experience life as a normal child and attend primary school as both he and his mother had?

Severus stirred the potion a final time, before flicking his wand at the flame making it go out. The potion would need to cool before placed in their vials, otherwise it would just cause the fragile glass to crack and break. Thus rendering any potion within it, completely useless. There wasn't a single potion in the manor, either the house elves had cleaned them out, or no potion had been brewed within these walls for a very long time. Either scenario was likely, potions didn't last forever, they only had so long life expectancy before they become feeble, old and useless. Not that Severus would use them, he didn't trust other peoples potions. Not even from the people who were in name only his grandparents.

Not for the first time, Severus wondered why they had given all this to him. They'd disowned his mother, and ignored him for his entire life. He'd received nary a gift, acknowledgement or even seen them. Of course Severus was always one to think of Troy when handed a gift. Wondering what awaited inside it, 'Trojan horse' always came to mind. Nobody gave him something for nothing, unless it was Dumbledore and his damnable sweets.

"Master Severus, this letter was at the edge of the wards," said Flippy looking extremely unsure. After all she wasn't yet used to this new Master, and didn't know how he'd react to certain things. Especially being interrupted during brewing, something they tried not to do. "The owl has stayed, they want a reply."

Arching an eyebrow in curiosity, it mustn't be from Dumbledore, otherwise he'd have used his Phoenix. As far as he knew Phoenix's could get past all wards, Fawkes could disappear and reappear in Hogwarts. He wasn't deluded in thinking it was the safest place in the world, like everyone else. He knew though that you couldn't Apparate, Fawkes and the house elves were able to. It was almost as if they were on a different frequency, that magic couldn't detect. Nevertheless he floated it on to his desktop, and cast nine different spells before he was satisfied it was in no way tampered with.

"Thank you," said Severus quietly nodding his head, indicating that Flippy's services was no longer needed. The house elf, smart enough to realize its dismissal promptly left the Dungeons.

Severus opened the letter wondering who could be contacting him, the writing was familiar. Yet it was as if the missive had been hastily written, therefore making him unable to tell exactly why it was so familiar. He looked at the signature first, and groaned in exasperation. The last thing he wanted was to deal with Minerva McGonagall.

_Severus, _

_What is going on? Albus just informed us you had been accepted into the WIOM in Geneve Switzerland. I am very proud of you, nobody else I know has accomplished such a feat. Unfortunately I'm beginning to suspect that it's not even true, you cannot be in two places at once after all. I want an explanation as to why I've just been alerted I'm godmother to Harry Potter! Not that I mind, I adored his parents after all, it has come as a shock of course. Why would you have him?_

_You have twenty four hours to reply before I come looking for you. _

_Minerva _

Severus ran his hand tiredly over his face, flicking his wand, the time materialized before him. At this time she was usually in her office, sighing in frustration he immediately left the dungeons. He knew Minerva didn't threat idly, she would try and find him. In doing so rouse Dumbledore's curiosity and maybe even suspicion. Something he wanted to avoid for as long as possible, until he'd cemented his role as Harry's guardian. Entering the living room, he grabbed some Floo Powder from the container it sat in, on the side of the fireplace. Placing a cushioning charm on the marble, he threw in the powder, shouted in the words, and stuck his face into the magical green flames.

Minerva was pacing her office, looking a cross between, worried, terrified, thrilled and cross. She had in her hand no doubt, the letter from Gringotts alerting her to her new status as Harry Potter-Snape's new godmother.

"Minerva," said Severus, causing her to jump in fright, before glaring at the man for his impudence. "I assume you have locked and warded the room?" making sound like a suggestion instead of an order.

"It is now," said Minerva flicking her wand and saying the words that would accomplish what she wanted. Once it was done she turned her chair facing Severus' direction and sat down. "Did you get into WIOM?"

"No," said Severus, "I know a few of the Potions Master's there, they have agreed to place my name on the list, so whenever someone Floo's they will think I work there but am unavailable. Many choose not to allow Floo calls in their quarters." they completely immersed themselves with the objective of creating something new. Most of them didn't even have families, those that did had discovered their new calling and left.

"Why is Harry with you?" asked Minerva, her face full of apprehension, all the scenarios filling her head were none she liked. Harry being discovered by Death Eaters, nearly killed. Being abandoned by his Muggle family, she had never liked them. Even the thought of Severus getting revenge on James had regretfully crossed her mind. She just couldn't understand why Severus would take him. Mention Potter and his entire face would scrunch up in disgust. He'd loved Lily, but that was as far as his love went. Yet she'd remembered Dumbledore telling her that Severus had sworn to protect Harry. Then the thought of the Death Eaters and the Dursley's began to cement in her mind.

"What do you know of his Muggle family? If I'm not mistaken I remember you saying that night they were the worst sort of Muggles, that someone should keep an eye on him. Was this not done?" asked Severus his face made of stone, his eyes though was filled with a fierce anger.

Minerva's heart sank, she knew that look all to well, the few abused students Severus had found out about. Or of course there was the instance when Severus' parents had been brought up. She was half glad he wasn't in the room with her, she may be older than him but he was indeed intimidating. "I did indeed, the child they had was absolutely spoiled, I believed the same might happen to Harry or worse he may be ignored."

"Was there someone watching him?" repeated Severus, wishing he'd listened to the conversations Minerva and Albus had about Harry over the years. Unfortunately he'd shut them out, not wanting to hear about the boy, when he'd survived and Lily had not. Also a big factor in there was the fact that he had been Potter's son.

"Of course there is, Arabella Figg looks after him," said Minerva confused, "Severus what is going on?"

"Figg? That insane cat woman who can't see past her bloody nose and cats?!" Severus rasped out stunned beyond belief. "A squib to boot! She was the one who was looking after Harry?"

"Harry?" repeated Minerva, it must be bad for Severus to actually call him Harry and not Potter. "Severus there are wards stopping anything getting to him, now tell me what is going on now!" she was getting very impatient now.

"I observed two five year old boys beating what appeared to be a three year old up in Cokeworth, naturally I stepped in. Before I could try and help the child, he flinched away from me and ran as if the grim was on his tail. Not only that but I could feel desperate magic emanating from him. Magic a twelve year old should possess not a three year old. I cast a tracking charm on him, vowing to keep an eye on him. If my suspicions were correct I'd take him to St. Mungo's and that would have been that." said Severus pausing to catch his breath and rearrange his thoughts. He kept his face stony, Minerva on the other hand looked terrified of what may be revealed.

"Turns out they didn't live in Cokeworth, the family was just visiting. I did a scan on the child, and how he'd survived so long surprises the hell out of me. He had a list of injuries longer than the magical register holds of magical children. Only then did I realize who he was, and what age he truly was. He's been abused Minerva, severely abused. All in the name of protection wards and the greater good. Figg has failed in her duties you all have. I truly do not know if Harry will ever be normal, but I have the best chance of doing that." said Severus seriously. "I did indeed make you godmother, he needs strong women in his life. I just sincerely hope you will not fail Lily's son again."

Minerva had tears running down her face, her mouth covered by her hand. Her eyes were filled with aguish, defeat, regret and most importantly - shame. If only she had fought Dumbledore harder, insisted more. Even just visited once, she might have seen something was going on. She shoved those thoughts aside, straightened her spine and became the woman Severus knew best - one who would defended her little lions to death. "Where are they?" she asked her voice filled with fury. Her claws were out and she wanted blood.

"We cannot take action yet, you know this. Dumbledore would have Harry back at the Dursley's before we could blink. Being the head of the wizengamot he has a huge amount of power in the legal department." cautioned Severus. Its why many of the Death Eaters had been sent to Azkaban without trial, and also why he was able to get him out so quickly.

"Yet? So you plan to?" asked Minerva hopefully.

"They wont get away with it, I just need to cement my role as Harry's new father. As soon as he turns eleven I'll have him claim his headship of the Potter line, giving him the ability to bring them up on charges. Not even Dumbledore would be able to stop the demands of the last of the heir to the Potter Estate." replied Severus. Which meant Harry would be 'emancipated' in many ways, and would never be forced anywhere he didn't want to go. So if by some miracle the charges were dropped Harry would be safe. Harry would be able to choose whether he wanted to remain a Potter-Snape or if he just wanted to go back to being a Potter. Once he died, Harry would have the Prince name under his belt as well.

"You have thought this through then." said Minerva unsurprised, Severus was always a man who could think and act at the same time. The notion of act first think later was probably foreign to Severus. It was a truly Slytherin move to make, and she knew that Harry would be safe with Severus. "Can I see him? Is he okay?" she was biting her lip, a sure sign of high stress and worry. Minerva didn't have children, only nieces and nephews, all of which she adored and she constantly worried about them. Severus could always tell when her family was having a crisis with that action alone.

"I'll let you know when you can, he's not woken up yet, unfortunately I haven't revealed the worst of it." replied Severus, and even from the fire Minerva could see he was extremely tense.

Minerva paled, she knew whatever he was going to tell her was very bad indeed. Abuse in Severus' book was the worst, lowest of the low. "Out with it." the Transfiguration teacher said, bracing herself for yet more unbelievably news.

"His magic was bound," said Severus, it didn't take a genius to figure out who could have done it. Voldemort was going to kill him, why bind his powers? Hagrid couldn't turn a matchstick into a needle never mind bind someone's magic. Plus the fact seventy five percent of his magic had been bound, was a grave indicator that only one person could have possibly done it.

"Black," scowled Minerva looking sick.

"No," said Severus bitterly, "He couldn't have bound seventy five percent of Harry's magic. The rest which I may add, worked solely to keep him alive the past years."

"He wouldn't," murmured Minerva her face openly displaying her shock and denial.

Severus just stared her in the eye, letting her remember who she was talking to. He never said anything that wasn't one hundred persent true. "It's true unfortunately." said Severus, his voice had an underling fury added to it.

"Why would he do such a thing?" gaped Minerva, her world rocked to its core, the news was shattering her belief in all she thought she knew. She now would have to pick up the pieces and act as though nothing happened. If for no other reason but to keep Harry Potter safe. As his godmother now, she had to do her best by him, especially after failing him so badly. Although if she got her hands on Figg it would be fair game for all involved.

"You tell me," said Severus, he couldn't come to any conclusion for the bound magic, at least nothing good. "Where does Figg stay?" he then asked changing the subject.

"Wisteria Walk I believe, two blocks from where Harry stayed in Privet Drive." said Minerva. She fancied actually going there and inflicting some sort of damage on the woman. "What are you going to do about her? She will notice Harry is gone."

"As much as it would satisfy me to flay her alive, I will just redirect her mail - its illegal I know but to be honest I really don't care." said Severus.

"She has access to the Floo Severus," said Minerva quietly pointing out a flaw in his planning.

Severus swore nastily, and Minerva couldn't blame him really.

"Any ideas?" growled Severus.

"I have no idea Severus, you don't have to worry as of right now, she's currently in the hospital if I remember correctly." the feline Animagus said. "Perhaps I can arrange for a impromptu holiday, for her?" the more distance they put between Severus leaving and Harry being found missing the better. That way Dumbledore wouldn't be able to connect the dots.

"Perhaps that's for the best," said Severus agreeably, although she didn't deserve a holiday. "Let me know where you send her." he'd made sure she ended up hurt in some way, a small repayment for letting a five year old be abused.

"Severus, where are you? Albus mentioned going to Spinners End, are you currently residing in Potter Manor?" asked Minerva, it was the only free place she could think of, she knew Godric's Hollow was not fit for living in. Not that Severus would step foot in there, he hadn't done since that night.

"No, I had the Prince Estate Willed to me by my grandmother. We have taken up residence in one of the properties they...I own." said Severus honestly. His back was beginning to get sore from this kneeling, it was time to cut this conversation short.

"Oh, why did you not mention it before?" asked Minerva surprise flashing across her features.

"I did not know I had inherited it, I still do not know why I did not receive mail for the Prince Estate from Gringotts." said Severus, "Unfortunately I think I have a good idea as to who stopped it." with what he'd learned about what Dumbledore had done to Harry, there was little doubt he'd stoop so low to keep his inheritance from him. A mail redirecting spell did that nice enough, just as Lucius had stated. He had gone into a lot of trouble to control Harry, wouldn't surprise him the least if he'd been doing the same to him.

"I do hope you've complained to Gringotts!" said Minerva frankly astonished and furious. It was unheard of, for someone to be the last heir and have no idea of their holdings. Gringotts weren't stupid, surely they had noticed something wrong. She would have pitched a fit and stripped them bare with mere words alone.

"They know how unhappy I am." said Severus wryly, he froze in the fireplace, "I have to go Minerva, I shall contact you later."

"Of course," said Minerva wondering what was wrong, once he was gone, she turned her chair around and stared blankly at the Gringotts parchment in front of her. She was trying to process everything she'd just learned. To try and store it in some sort of acceptable order. She couldn't, she was deeply shaken by everything. She had known Albus since she was eleven, he had given her, her love for transfiguration. She'd gone on to get her mastery then became the Transfiguration teacher when Albus was made Headmaster. She had been through a lot with him, especially during the war. This new side she'd learned was extremely daunting to say the least.

* * *

Harry came to it, feeling strange…then he realized why, he wasn't in agony, and more importantly he was on the softest surface imaginable. It felt so good against his body, and he was warm. Harry couldn't remember a time where he felt this warm, this comfortable and this pain free in his life. Where was he? The Dursley's wouldn't allow him to be this comfortable. Harry opened his eyes and looked around, as best as he was able to anyway. The room was the kind Dudley had, except a lot bigger. Where was he? Where were the Dursley's? and most importantly why was he here?

"Welcome back Harry," said a voice from the door staring the living day lights out of Harry, despite its softly spoken tone. Harry turned back round, almost getting whiplash in the process as he tried to figure out who it was. He squinted at him, trying to figure out who it was. He couldn't, he'd never seen him before in his life and the voice was unfamiliar too. Was Harry his name? Did they have the wrong boy? It seemed likely. He didn't want to tell this man, but he knew he had to, it was the right thing to do.

"My name is not Harry," replied the trembling five year old, watching the figure warily, keeping a closer eyes on his hands and feet. They there the first indicators that someone was angry. His green eyes were filled with total fear, that would put the most abused house elf to shame.

"No?" questioned Severus, his heart sinking, the child didn't even know his own name. He didn't even have to ask, he just knew the child probably thought his name was Freak. It had been petunia's favourite name for Lily upon her going to Hogwarts. Then he remembered what Petunia had called him upon entering the room. Boy. "Well I happen to know you ARE Harry. The scar upon your forehead gives you away little one." the unfamiliar words rolled of his tongue, as he tried to lessen the fear in the child. He was terrified, his skinny body was still trembling dangerously. If he didn't watch he would end up having a panic attack. Something Severus rather hoped to avoid, he wasn't good at comforting people. Never mind abused five year olds.

Harry ceased his trembling as he became confused, what was so special about his scar? How could it be used to identify him? He'd gotten it in the car crash that had killed his freakish parents. The one he should have died in.

"Are you hungry Harry?" asked Severus, changing the subject, he was unsure of what to do now the boy…no Harry was awake. He couldn't call him boy, not unless he wanted to set the trembles off again.

Unfortunately the trembles did start up again, more noticeable than ever as Lily's green eyes widened with fear again and a heavy dose of suspicion. The question was, was it because he asked and Harry didn't want to decide for fear of answering with the wrong answer or because of something else? He could only imagine what they'd done to the child for the past four years. Even his own parents hadn't abused him the manner Harry had been abused. He'd gotten a wallop here and there, and neglected, and hated by his father at least for having magic, and worn second hand clothes. Nothing severe as broken bones, and complete starvation. Harry had unfortunately been completely starved, the state of his malnutrition gave that away. Not for the first time he wished he could go and kill the Dursley's and start on Figg the stupid Squib that she was.

* * *

Sorry its cut so short I cannot update anymore tonight its too late (1.34AM! here) still unsure if I should have harry trust Severus or not, he is five and not totally destroyed would a meal and getting healed be all it takes for harry to trust him? or will severus tell Harry about his mum cementing the awe Harry would feel for him and trust him completely? or will I have be a real task of Harry trusting severus? so you all want a wizard to teach Harry huh...hm does sound better than a primary school! so a tutor huh and perhaps from the states? or will it be a relative of the MAlfoy's healer who comes? will severus teach him alone until he's ready to meet someone new? or will severus realize he needs to social immediately and get a tutor? so that Harry doesn't fully become dependant on him...he wants a independent Harry after all?! R&R PLEASE!


	13. Chapter 13

**The Vow And It's Consequences**

**Chapter 13**

**A Start **

* * *

Severus waited for Harry to reply, but the five year old seemed incapable of answering. He was just sitting on the bed quacking in fear, seeing those green eyes, Lily's eyes, so full of terror set him on edge. He was beginning to wonder if he should have taken on this role. It made him feel things he didn't like feeling, those eyes had always been his greatest weakness. No, he couldn't think like that, he'd failed the child once, he couldn't do it again. He knew he was the only one that would truly be able to raise Harry as a normal child. Harry's past would make people too sympathetic towards him, and he'd be spoiled. It wasn't that Harry didn't deserve some spoiling, but not to the extent others would. He needed grounded, level headedness, most importantly love. When it came to love, he knew he could love the child, it was showing him that would be difficult. As it stood, he didn't have to worry about that as of yet, since the child would hate to be touched in any manner.

"Flippy?" called Severus, waiting patiently for the house elf to appear before him.

"Yes Master Severus?" asked Flippy, refraining from bowing since it was obvious to her that he did not like it. His big eyes found the child on the bed, he looked terrified, his eyes were rather large, perhaps it was him? The child had evidently not encountered a house elf before.

"Bring up some lunch, with milk. Also bring me one of the vials from the Potions Lab." said Severus. It was a good job he'd brewed the potion, Harry evidently wasn't going to calm down on his own. He could see it from the child's point of view; he was in a strange place with a strange man after all. Once the elf was away, Severus took the chair from the side of the room and sat down beside the bed.

"That was Flippy, Harry." Severus told the child, using a tone of voice he rarely used. Hoping it would sooth the child, it had worked wonders with Draco as a child. Especially when he was very fussy, and crying. "He is a house elf." refraining from taking about magic for now. At least until he had the calming draught consumed. He wanted to flinch from the fear still present in those eyes. Yet he just steeled himself, reminding himself that one day that fear would no longer be there. That sometime in the future Harry would be happy. Hopefully.

Flippy appeared back in the room, a tray filled with food and drink was placed on the bedside table. He didn't stick around, knowing his Master would call again if he was needed. It was going to be great, having a young master in the house again. The last baby had been Eileen Prince, and she was long gone.

"Harry?" said Severus, getting the child's attention, "Drink this for me." handing over the now opened vial, he had little doubt the child would do exactly as he was told. Abuse that severe, Harry was probably terrified to step a toe out of line. He waited patiently, hand extended for the boy to gather his courage and take it. He kept his face impassive, and was rewarded with the child reaching out with a shaking hand to take it.

All Harry knew were orders, his mind automatically wondered what would happen if he drank it. What was it? What would it taste like? More importantly what would happen to him if he didn't take it and drink it? He said none of those thoughts, like a normal child would. Instead he reached out to take it, surprised the man hadn't just grabbed him and forced him. His Uncle would have already hurt him, realizing he was pushing his luck with the stranger he drank it. It tasted awful, like those dirty socks Dudley had shoved in his mouth one day when he was beating him up. Then suddenly all his fear, worry, terror, uncertainty and confusion seemed to fade away. He felt calm, at peace perhaps? He did not know because these feelings were foreign to him. It was like being back in his cupboard, safe from everyone who wished him harm.

"Harry?" Severus said quietly, removing the vial from the rather lax fingers. It had been a junior potion; it shouldn't have affected him so much. Then again none of the children, who'd been tested (and drank the potion when it was needed), had been so severely underweight. He did not think he'd get much out of the child before sleep claimed him again. He got up and sat on the edge of the bed, propping Harry against his chest. He had to eat, even if it was only a little. He knew if he'd done this without the potion, Harry would have no doubt ended up having a panic attack. "Here, drink this." he said pressing the goblet to the child's lips. "Drink." he repeated when Harry didn't comply.

Harry opened his mouth, and allowed whatever it was, slide into his very dry and horribly tasting mouth. He was very surprised that it actually tasted nice that he almost choked it back out. It was so very cool and cold going down his dry parched throat. It tasted nothing like the only thing he'd ever drank, the water he always had from the bathroom tap. When he went to the toilet he'd always try and sneak a drink. To try and fill his tummy up with it, so it didn't grumble quite so loudly.

Severus sighed in relief when Harry actually began drinking the milk. He was by no means a stupid man. He knew to get the bones, which had just been mended, strong you need to consume a lot of calcium. He had a lot to do, it seemed endless really. Once Harry had drained the goblet he put it aside, and awkwardly, began trying to get him to eat the lentil soup. Unfortunately Harry just couldn't stomach any more than three spoonfuls. Severus was surprised he'd managed as much; very much aware that Harry's stomach was probably the size of golf ball at this stage. It would take a long while before he could eat a proper meal. Even longer before he could eat solid foods.

Looking down, he noticed Harry's eyes were half mast, he had been correct in his assumption. The potion had ended up easing Harry to sleep; he'd need to water it down if it continued to have this affect. He could hardly gain his trust by drugging him so much he was completely out of it. The potion was intended to calm them down only, plus he had so much he needed to tell Harry. Curiously enough, Harry hadn't seemed to catch on that the house elf had Apparated and Disappeared in his presence. Either that or he knew about magic and accepted it. Knowing Petunia as he did, he doubted it, but Harry could have figured it out on his own. Could a five year old have figured out about magic? No, it was impossible. No doubt Tuney had banned such words from her household.

Harry felt so very odd, it was so weird not feeling fear, hurt, all consuming hunger and panic. He felt so free, light and normal…and so very sleepy. His closed against his will, he never normally fell asleep with someone so close to him. If he'd been able, his eyes would have sprung open. He could feel himself being tucked in; nobody had ever tucked him in before. The last thing he heard was fading footsteps before sleep finally claimed him completely.

Harry had finally found a home at last.

* * *

It took Minerva hours, sitting in her office alone, to get a hold of herself. All she had learned had continued to circulate around her mind. Driving her insane, making her anger and disgust triple fold. In the end she had to get one of the house elves to bring her up a calming draught and tea. Poor Harry, thank Merlin Severus had seen him; otherwise she dreaded to think the outcome. She shuddered at the thought of opening the Daily Prophet one day, the body of a seven year old sprayed out for all to see and a horrific title. Drinking her Tea, hoping it would warm her up, but she just felt cold despite the warmth of the fire and tea. She desperately wanted someone to talk to, but there was absolutely nobody. She couldn't risk letting anyone in, it was hard to trust anyone, and life such as it is even after war was over.

She thought she could have trusted Albus Dumbledore with her every thought. Look how that one had turned out, Merlin, binding a one year old child's magic the night he'd just witnessed his parent's deaths. As if watching his parents murdered wasn't traumatic enough. She shuddered at the mere thought of locking even one percent of someone's magic. Never mind the seventy five percent Severus said was bound. It would need to be someone more powerful than Albus or a ritual that would need performed to free Harry's core. Not many were more powerful than Albus. She suspected Severus was more powerful than him. Severus was just too good at Occlumency and Legilimens to not be more…powerful than both Dumbledore and of course the Dark Lord. He had remained a spy in his ranks for three years perhaps? Keeping his true allegiance from being found out. Plus his potions were more potent than anyone else's. He put a lot of magic into them, stirring his very essence into the simmering potions.

She placed her empty cup back on its saucer; she had a staff meeting, an emergency one at that. She didn't see why it took all of them to discuss Severus leaving, and possible Potion candidates. Yet the meetings were all mandatory, only students' needing help was their 'out clause' so to speak, to avoid the meeting with reason. Swallowing thickly, she nodded to herself and put on a brave front. It would be hard, not to call Dumbledore up on his deplorable actions. She had to give Severus and Harry the time they needed. Severus had spoken the truth; Dumbledore had a lot of pull in the Ministry, as Head of the Wizengamot. Nothing would stop him apparently, why he was going into so much trouble to control a little boy she did not know.

"Ah, Minerva, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten!" said Albus beaming at her from across the room.

Minerva had visions of herself, throwing her hands around his neck and choking the life out of him. Casting spells on her, showing him just how powerful she really was, giving him a taste of it. Yet a strained smile appeared on her face, as she took her seat, which was as always, right next to the very man she'd recently learned damning things about.

"Minerva are you well?" asked Sprout staring at the deputy Headmistress in concern. Her warm brown eyes, showed genuine worry for Minerva's welfare. She looked pale and clammy, as though she was coming down with something. Her smile seemed very strained, she wasn't her usual self.

"You do look under the weather, perhaps you should go and see Poppy?" suggested Albus, his blue eyes filled with unease for his transfiguration teacher. He hadn't seen Minerva unwell for a long time.

"I'm fine," said Minerva her voice stern, making her sound more like her normal self. "Don't worry, I'm fine honestly." she said much more softly, aiming it towards Professor Sprout. The woman in turn nodded, still looking a little worried, but her concern had eased considerably.

"As you are no doubt aware, Severus Snape has resigned as our esteemed Potions Master, thankfully its summer and we have enough time to look for a replacement. Does anyone know any suggestions who could replace him?" asked Albus, there were only a few people still at Hogwarts this summer. Minerva, Filius, Sprout, Poppy and of course himself.

"Why not bring the previous Potions teacher back?" suggested Filius; "I know he didn't want to retire so early." no Albus had practically told him to retire. Of course Slughorn hadn't fought it, his guilt eating him up inside. Not that anyone realized this of course, Slughorn was good at denying anything had ever happened.

"Slughorn? He isn't exactly teacher material." said Sprout, she remembered him. He'd constantly held clubs in his own name, with people who were well connected. He had not been a good teacher or head of house.

"I have to agree," said Minerva.

"We may not have a choice, there are not many qualified Potion Masters," said Albus quietly, subdued. He wasn't happy at having to replace Severus; he had been a great teacher. Even if he didn't have the social skills required to make the students like him.

"I spoke to Severus, he's settled in quite nicely," said Minerva, "Unfortunately he didn't get to talk as long as I would have liked. Someone asked for his help and he left, said he would get back in touch when he could."

"They put you through?" asked Albus surprised and rather angry, none of which showed upon his face. He had called twice, and only got the reception; he had asked to speak to Severus but had been denied. She'd said he wasn't accepting calls and asked him, him of all people if he wanted to leave a message.

"Yes," said Minerva, "I do not think I've seen him so content before." happy would be stretching it, Severus according to the world was never happy.

"Indeed," said Albus his face now the one that was strained. "I shall hold interviews next week for potential teachers. Has everyone finished their class schedules and after school club rosters?"

"Everyone has sent them to me," said Minerva, "Myself and the others staying just have to decide upon our times and dates for the after school clubs." the others all nodded in agreement. They'd completed their schedules last week, it was the first thing they did. They liked clear schedules before the students came back. That way they only had the summer homework mark upon the school resuming.

"Very well, now it just needs decided upon for this year Prefects and the head boy and girl." said Albus nodding in agreement.

"Can that not be discussed next week? I am undecided on whom to choose." said Minerva, "I need to look over their academic records, to make sure I am making the right decision."

"Of course," said Albus agreeably, it was a tough decision to make after all. "Then let's consider this meeting adjourned."

Minerva was the first person to get up, she had plans to make and quickly. Once she was in the safety of her office, she Floo'ed the travel agency and booked a holiday. It wasn't for her of course, but rather for Arabella Figg. She didn't deserve a holiday, but judging by Severus' demand she knew something would happen there. Hopefully Severus wouldn't kill Figg, she may deserve many things but Death wasn't it.

"Where do you want to go?" asked her travel agent, Colin.

"I am not going, I'm booking it for a friend of mine, and she's a squib. I think America might be a good place to let her visit, Florida perhaps?" suggested Minerva. "Book it for tomorrow, send a Portkey as well."

"Tomorrow? That will be costly." said Colin half amused half impressed.

"Cost is of no consequence." said Minerva, not if it kept her new godson safe anyway. "Pick an area, can you Floo over with the travel documents? The name on the documents are for Arabella Figg."

"Of course, I can have it done in ten minutes, I assume it's a Muggle area she will prefer to travel?" asked Colin.

"Yes, thank you Colin." said Minerva.

"Very well," said Colin knowing he was being dismissed before disconnected the Floo from his office. He immediately began the process of booking the holiday, it wasn't the first time a holiday had been booked for Arabella Figg. So he already had all her details, true to his words, ten minutes later he had a holiday booked for the squib. None had ever been done on such short notice before though.

* * *

"Severus? How are things?" enquired Minerva, as she made an appearance in his fireplace. She had spent hours going through the files to get the Floo address. Her plans were going rather well, and now she just wanted to know how poor Harry was.

"How did you get the Floo address?" asked Severus, his eyes flashing in true anger.

"Don't be obtuse Severus, if you do not remember I taught your mother here as well. All information is kept, including how to get in touch with the parents in the event of an emergency." said Minerva. Only the wizarding population had Floo networks of course, the Muggle born population had to be sent letters unfortunately. Eileen hadn't been a Gryffindor so it made it exceedingly harder to find information without alerting anyone of what she was up to.

"Of course," said Severus feeling all kinds of foolish.

"How is he?" asked Minerva, she wouldn't leave until she had gotten then the information she desired.

"He's as well as can be expected," said Severus repeating his earlier words to her.

"Severus," warned Minerva, exasperated.

"Minerva, he's been terribly abused, he finds himself in a strange house with a strange man - how do you expect him to be?" said Severus just as exasperated as Minerva was. "He was terrified, I had to give him a calming draught, which worked a little too well, and no doubt he will sleep the rest of the night." he'd wanted to keep it from her, how bad Harry actually was, but she obviously wasn't having any of it.

"Poor boy," said Minerva, "Do you need anything for him? Toys? Clothes? I can supply some, it wont raise questions with me buying them." she had niece and nephews after all. She had raised him, they were technically her children, she'd adopted them in as her own after her sister and her husband died during the war. Not many knew that piece of information; she was a very private person.

"I have already gotten all I'll need for now, Narcissa was kind in giving me at least one of everything a five year old will need." said Severus. "I thank you for your offer; I might take up on it later."

"He has teddies? They might offer him at least some measure of comfort." asked Minerva, all children loved cuddly toys, even if boys at his age were self conscious about it and would deny it.

"Actually no, nothing like that," said Severus.

"Then I shall get him something." said Minerva, determinedly. "I also sent Arabella her tickets; she leaves tomorrow morning at five AM. Hopefully she won't notice anything out of the ordinary until then."

"Considering the child probably never got to leave the house I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't notice anything." said Severus wryly. Plus Petunia would try her best to make everything look 'Normal'. She knew he kept his words, and Petunia would be terrified he'd be back for her and her family.

"What makes you think he didn't get to?" asked Minerva.

"He was badly abused Minerva, someone would have noticed something surely?" said Severus tersely. He didn't like the thought of someone knowing and failing to take action against someone abusing a child. He himself weren't fond of children, yet he'd never consider leaving one in the hands of his abusers.

"What if someone has complained?" replied Minerva, not liking where her own suggestions were going.

"I don't suppose it matters if anyone has, he's safe now." said Severus.

"If someone has, it's better to get the whole picture, the more evidence Harry has in his favour the more likely he has of getting the Dursley's arrested." said Minerva quietly.

"Perhaps, then I suggest a visit to Privet Drive and the social Services are in order." said Severus, it was true, the more evidence he had the better it would be. Especially if Dumbledore somehow prevented Veritaserum from being used.

"Albus is attending the Ministry tomorrow afternoon, perhaps we can meet up then and begin?" suggested Minerva.

"Yes, the sooner the better," said Severus, he didn't know how far along in his revenge Lucius was. He would need to get in touch with him, find out more information.

"Very well, I shall Floo over at Two PM, have the network open." said Minerva.

"OF course," said Severus nodding in agreement. "Where is she?" he then asked.

"America, Florida, I shall give you the full details when we meet." replied Minerva.

"Good," said Severus nodding his head in understanding, with that Minerva left the Floo network. Severus made a mental note to change the Floo address, if Minerva was able to do it, then there was no doubt Dumbledore would if he even suspected Severus had his inheritance and was lying. Which he would soon, considering he would no longer get the statements (if it was him) but he had a feeling he was correct in regards to Dumbledore's actions. He was just grateful he'd kept up a correspondence with two Potions Master's who were helping him. They hadn't demanded anything, it was the mutual respect they had for each other that had them doing the others bidding. Of course there was always the fact he would owe them a favour. Severus was an honourable man and he would repay it when the time came.

Staring at the grandfather clock, he realized he would need to get into a routine. Harry may get up early in the morning, and he knew he'd need all the sleep he could get. He was very grouchy in the morning without some decent sleep, who was he kidding he was grouchy no matter what. Smirking at his own thoughts, he made his way to his bedroom. Showering, brushing his teeth he went to bed, reading a bit of potions weekly waiting on his hair drying naturally. His mind drifted from the magazine every few minutes. Wondering if he should tell Harry straight away, or if he should let Harry get used to him before revealing magic. He was deeply conflicted, there was so many ways it could go wrong. He only got one chance and if he screwed it up that was it.

He finally understood how parents felt all the time; Lucius had often spoken of being conflicted when it came to Draco. You live and learn though, he had a feeling he'd be learning quite a lot in the coming years. Harry wasn't a normal child, like Draco was; he would need special attention and handling, especially when it came to being punished. Yes, the boy would end up punished, especially when he became more used to his new life. He'd test Severus, and he realized this, he would need to make sure not to screw up. It was just the matter of what kind of punishment would be suitable. The Muggles liked to put their child in the corner, for 'quiet time' when they were bad. At least that's what Lily's mother had done with Petunia and Lily. Not that it had been done often; Lily was always a good girl. It was most Petunia who'd had her nose in the wall. For calling Lily names, it had infuriated Rose and Liam Evans when their daughter came out with such horrible names. It would have broken their hearts to know what Petunia had done to her own son and Lily's, their grandchildren. For the first time, he was glad they had died so they weren't around to see it.

He consoled himself with the fact he wasn't alone, he had Narcissa, Lucius and Minerva to help.

* * *

sorry guys ive been busy for the past few days! so will severus have lily's will read? will there be a surprise in store? will she have asked him to raise her son if anything happened? will she have known Severus was the spy who conveyed the message of their danger to Dumbledore? doesn't take a genius to figure it out after all how many Death Eaters would have warned a 'mudblood' they were in danger? duh only one :P lol R&R


	14. Chapter 14

**The Vow And It's Consequences**

**Chapter 14**

**An Unlikely Trio **

* * *

If anyone in the wizarding world had seen this particular trio they'd have stopped, did a double take, and then thought they surely were hallucinating. Either that or one in particular was under the imperious or being Poly Juiced as. As it was two of them had Glamour charms on, preventing anyone to see their true identities. One of those people was Severus, who was supposed to be in another country. Dumbledore spoke to too many people for Severus to be able to walk freely without a Glamour. The other had just joined them, and he would never be able to be seen with the witch that was currently going to go with them, to look as he normally would. It killed Lucius to change his appearance, he was a very vain proud man, but we all did things we didn't necessarily like in life. The Witch with them was actually one Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She'd seen all the letters Lucius had written; especially in regards to getting rid of all 'Muggle, and Muggle born' related books removed from Hogwarts. It was an on going battle between Lucius and Albus, one she took no part in.

Still Minerva didn't like him, and she also didn't trust him, but she also trusted Severus' judgement. So she merely pursed her lips and endured the aristocratic's presence. So all three of them were tense, with near scowls upon their features. A funny sight indeed, which made them an extremely unlikely Trio.

"Where to first?" asked Minerva, as they prepared to Apparate away.

"Surrey county Council," said Severus smoothly, before the three adults disappeared from the magical world, and regained their bearings in the Muggle world.

"Lucius you are a lawyer should they ask, I am a police officer, and Minerva, you are a social worker," said Severus, handing over the necessarily credentials for them to be able to pass off being what they were.

Lucius seemed unsurprised by Severus' quick thinking; Minerva on the other hand, was continuously surprised by his actions. How easy it was to forget just how quick Severus had to be, especially to survive the Dark Lord's inner circle for three years. He thought of everything down to the last detail. No doubt Salazar Slytherin would be proud of how cunning and smart his Slytherin was. Although he'd probably be more impressed with Severus' potion abilities.

"How is it going?" asked Severus as they walked towards their destination, their clothes had been re-glamoured, they now had clothes on that suit the part. Lucius had to look away seeing Severus in such a …Muggle attire. That's what their police officers wore? He wouldn't be seen dead in such an outfit, never mind attend work where people knew him with such an outfit on. Although he and Narcissa would surely gotten the use out of the handcuffs.

"I'm in the process of buying the land around Privet Drive, it will be a rather advantageous income, more than I could have predicted. Grunning drills have already signed the paperwork, I now own it. First thing I'm going to do is change the name," said Lucius his lip curled in disgust at such a Muggle name. "Of course Vernon Dursley will quite quickly find himself without a job when I demand all employee's go through a background police check. They will find that Vernon Dursley is very unsuitable for the job, and an embarrassment to the firm."

Minerva's lips unwillingly twitched at the thought of what they were putting the Dursley's through. It was perhaps a better revenge than a quick torture; it was mind games, something Slytherins excelled at apparently. "Police check? Why would that help?"

Severus smirked in vicious, feral satisfaction, "Lucius knows a police officer, who is actually a squib, he bribed him quite handsomely, although he admitted later he'd have gladly gone it when he realized what was going on." he revealed to the cat Animagus. Far too often people got away with things, evil things; they should have been locked up in prison for. Now Vernon Dursley's had all manner of charges against his name. Charges that were always 'mysteriously' dropped. DWI (Driving while intoxicated), disturbing the peace, driving without a licence, stealing a car, resulting in resisting arrest while invading the police. Joy riding, domestic violence with a previous partner before Petunia back in London. Whom she'd taken out a restraining order against. Assault and also assault with a deadly weapon. The people who'd supposedly been 'hurt' by Vernon were all people who were dead now so there was no way to prove the fake reports false. The officer Lucius used, was very good indeed and did his background searches on people before starting.

"I see," said Minerva, hiding her grin behind her hand, glad to see that Harry was truly being avenged. Although she was surprised Lucius would do anything for Harry, he was the reason the Dark Lord was dead after all.

"He is first and foremost a Wizard, nobody deserves that treatment, especially not from disgusting Muggles." said Lucius spitting 'Muggles' with no small amount of disgust. He had nothing against Muggles in general, just the Muggles they were talking about. Otherwise he would have sacked everyone at Grunning's and sold the company in pieces. Then had the entire land he was buying declared private and making the families leave their houses. No he may be somewhat dark, but he wasn't necessarily evil. He did what he had to, to keep his family safe as well as his position. "As Severus' son he has more protection than you'd believe. Not many Death Eaters would want to anger or have Severus coming after them. I know I wouldn't, even Lestrange, wasn't stupid enough to go too far in her taunts knowing just how lethal Severus was at spell casting." finished the blonde seriously.

Minerva blinked, but remained emotionless, at least outwardly. She had known Severus reputation at Hogwarts, but she hadn't thought to think he'd have one amongst the Death Eaters. It didn't surprise her as much as it out to have, to know that the Death Eaters were just as terrified of him as the students (and some teachers) were. She saw Severus was going slightly pink around the face, and suppressed her amusement, Severus reacted to praise as someone reacted to neglect. He did not like it one bit. "We are here? Can we just go in and get this over with?" said Severus wryly; he just wanted to get back to Harry, who was currently sleeping. Hopefully he'd sleep until he got back, the last thing he needed Harry to think was he'd be passed from pillar to post.

"Indeed," said Minerva and Lucius in Unison before a horrified look appeared on Lucius' face.

"Good afternoon, welcome to Surry county council how may I help you?" asked a chirpy receptionist, despite the fact she was confronted with three curled lips. Minerva's was more like a grimace but if you weren't looking hard enough you wouldn't notice.

"I need to speak to whomever is available from Social Services immediately," said Severus, it wasn't hard to imagine him as a police officer, he bled authority from every pore on his body.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked.

"Would I have asked to speak to someone if I did have an appointment?" asked Severus unable to help himself, sarcasm was rolling off him in waves. He had no tolerance for idiots. Lucius coughed to hide his laughter; meanwhile Minerva had lost what was left of her lips.

"We don't normally see someone without an appointment," said the receptionist.

"Even if it's a matter of life or death?" asked Severus scorn crossing his voice and face.

The receptionist bit her lip, before picking up the phone and began speaking to someone on the other end of it. They could only hear her, but it was enough for them to get the gist of the conversation. "There's someone available to see you now, if you go through those doors, to levels up, corridor C straight along you'll find the waiting area. Mrs. Wilson will be with you as soon as possible."

"Thank you," said Minerva as she passed the others weren't as kind.

"She was an idiot," said Lucius as both men took the stairs two at a time, Minerva slightly behind them.

"That girl was just doing her job," said Minerva, shaking her head. Honestly, Slytherins didn't have a sympathetic bone in their bodies. Eventually they'd walked up the flights of stairs; Minerva wasn't even out of breath. She went up more than two sets of stairs at Hogwarts; she would have much preferred using her Animagus form though like she did at the magical school.

Five minutes they sat in the empty waiting room, as the smell off coffee, tea and other aromas filled the air. You could tell it was lunch time, and it made their stomach rumble loudly. Then a short black hair, blue eyes short woman stepped towards them, her Surrey accent very noticeable. "Hi, I'm Mrs. Wilson," said the married woman, staring at them enquiringly.

"Marion McDonald," said Minerva, shaking her hand, allowing her social services badge to be seen, carrying her fake name.

"Luke Matthew." said Lucius shaking her hand for only a second before withdrawing.

"Samuel Smith," said Severus, shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, now can I ask what this is about?" asked Mrs. Wilson, eying them all wondering why three people in their respective career choices would want to see her.

"I need to find out if any of your social workers were ever called out to investigate Petunia and Vernon Dursley for abuse against Harry Potter." said Minerva doing the talking before the men could become sarcastic.

"Oh," said Mrs. Wilson, coming to the wrong conclusion that Harry Potter had died, and the others were there to investigate. A lawyer, a police officer and another social worker, it made perfect sense to her. "Follow me." she said speeding off in the direction of the office, her heels clicking loudly as she stalked in a way that should have impressed Severus.

"Please take a seat," she said dragging an extra chair over so all three could sit. Once that was done she immediately sat on her seat, and began clicking away on her computer. "We have had thirteen complaints, all of which were immediately dealt with. We immediately gave the Dursley's a surprise visit, but both boys are extremely well looked after."

Severus choked in shocked, twisted, bitter, dark amusement. "Which one of your completely incompetent nitwits visited Privet Drive?"

Mrs. Wilson's jaw dropped at his callous, harsh words, she puffed up, but the look he gave her, that they were all gave her made her pause. Truth be told, she was actually very intimidated by them. She could feel a surge of menace emanating from them. She wanted them to leave, she wanted to go home and stay away for the next week or so. Swallowing deeply feeling crazy for thinking it, she typed away on her compute again.

"There have been two social workers visiting, Tara Digby and Olive Halliwell. Can I ask the reason behind this visit? Will it involve the legal department?" she asked.

"That depends," said Lucius smoothly, "We will need to speak to them individually and immediately, and we don't want to accuse anyone of collaborating answers now do we?"

"Of course not," she replied knowing she didn't have a choice. "You can use this room, and I'll go retrieve them right now."

"I'll come with you dear," said Minerva, standing up. Not giving her room to argue both left to collect the two other Social Workers.

"If he's done anything I'll kill him," hissed Severus to Lucius his body radiating fury.

Lucius didn't need to ask, who the 'He' was that Severus was referring to. Dumbledore. The thought of Harry being 'extremely well looked after' was stretching it beyond expansion. Underweight, but otherwise doing fine, would have been easier to accept. No there was something going on, someone had done something. Severus knew it, no social worker, who was trained to spot abuse, would have left Harry in that house. He'd saw the child for a matter of seconds and saw the abuse right away. He was no way more experienced than the Social workers.

"This is Tara Digby," said Mrs. Wilson coming back in with Minerva McGonagall. A woman she thought was named Marion McDonald. The tall black woman walked in confidently, sitting down, laying her bag beside the chair. Her red high heels tapping impatiently as she waited for them to speak. She seemed completely un-intimidated by the three surrounding her. Whether she'd remain that way…we would just have to wait and see.

* * *

sorry its not longer I'm afraid this is all the time I have to write this one for. So will Dumbledore have interfered? or will the Dursley's have been bribing them to ignore it? or perhaps charming them so much they didn't think for a second the two could harm anything least of all family? its just a question of people being bribed or Dumbledore even worse? even im unsure of which one to use :D guess ill find out next chapter ;) R&R PLEASE!


	15. Chapter 15

**The Vow And It's Consequences**

**Chapter 15**

**An Unlikely Trio Part Two **

* * *

Severus observed the woman across from him, who was the epitome of calmness. She didn't seem the least bit bothered having been called up from her job, and confronted with three people, two of which were in the law enforcement. Normally even innocent people felt as thought they did something wrong when they saw a Police officer. It set them on the defensive, wondering what they could be accused off, even if they'd done nothing. Fortunately for Tara, Severus could see through her 'masks' to see she was actually rather concerned. Not for herself, but for a child, a child she may have missed caused her to feel like a failure. She was trying not to overreact of course, until she knew exactly what was going on.

"During the process of this interview, everything you say will be recorded is that understood?" asked Severus placing the Muggle digital recorder on the table. Lucius didn't understand what it was, but Minerva and Severus did. They had both been raised in the Muggle world; both had a parent that was non-magical. They'd had very different childhoods though, whereas Minerva's father had accepted his daughter as a witch, Severus' father had not. Minerva's sister had not been magical, but they'd got on rather well.

"Yes," said Tara, nodding her head, her foot stopping its tapping, it was a nervous habit she'd had since she was a child. She'd gotten into trouble at school a lot because of it; the constant tapping had driven her teachers to distraction.

"Please state your name for the benefit of the conversation," said Severus, while he said their 'fake' names and 'fake' profession.

"Tara Digby, Social worker for Surry Council," said Tara breathing deeply feeling very troubled. She couldn't keep her mouth closed any longer, she just had to ask. "What's going on? Who is this about?"

"I believe that you have visited Mr. Mrs. Dursley a total of eight times is this true?" asked Severus, barely able to contain his fury.

"The Dursley's?" asked Tara, frowning, yes she could remember visiting them. The first time was very hazy at best, she couldn't remember much about it at all. She did remember returning here and filing a report, stating that both boys were fine. "Yes I've been there." she said, straining to remember why she had such hazy recollections of that family. She could remember the first family she'd visited how is it that she couldn't remember much after visiting them eight times? And why the hell had this not bothered her before? Had she hit her head today or something? It was beginning to feel like it.

"Can you tell us about the first meeting?" enquired Minerva, seeing as Severus was not going to talk, if anything he seemed rather disturbed by something.

Taking a deep breath knowing it was important, she began to describe what she could remember. "I drove to Privet Drive, and sat in the car watching the house for fifteen minutes. We like to observe our surroundings and if possible watch for the children before we declare ourselves there. Unfortunately we cannot see the children alone, the chances of a child admitting the abuse is next to none, especially with their abusers there. We can only observe and learn what we can from that. I saw two boys, playing but when I asked him who he was, he told me his name was Piers, so he wasn't Mr. Potter the boy as to which I'd been sent to see."

"Continue," said Minerva, sending the poor woman a sympathetic look, she seemed to be really struggling to remember. The fact Severus was so quiet, made her think that perhaps she wasn't to blame.

"I told them who I was, and they let me in immediately and seemed very welcoming but slightly angry that anyone would accuse them of anything. Something I have of course seen to often, I do not take anything in the face of value. I thought perhaps that the callers we had were concerned about his weight perhaps. His cousin isn't it? Yes, he was extremely obese. I was guided around the house, they showed me everywhere…." said Tara, unwittingly a memory she'd forgotten about came forth. She had no idea that the man sitting opposite her was removing the memory charms she had placed upon her person. Tara gasped, how could she have forgotten? It was inconceivable to her. "I noticed at once that there was only one bed in the room Petunia claimed her son and nephew shared…how could I have forgotten?" she was inconsolable.

"If you can just tell me what you can remember now, I'd greatly appreciate it." said Severus grimly, he knew the magic wrapped around her mind. He didn't need to undo any of the blocks; she'd never had a chance to do her job. That fact alone made him warm up to her slightly, after the interview was over; he'd break one completely for confirmation that it was the old fool. Pensive memories were probably more damning than speaking the truth under Veritaserum.

"We sat down and had coffee, they were very nice, and introduced us to both boys. They had new clothes, had with them new toys, both were very happy to answer my questions…" said Tara, her headache was getting to the point she couldn't stand it anymore. Tears were stinging in her eyes, Merlin it was painful, and she'd never suffered from migraines before. It was the last thing she remembered before she passed out.

Minerva quickly dived for the Muggle, stopping her from hitting her head on the way down. Lucius automatically set a charm on the door, stopping people from entering as Severus walked over to the unconscious female. He cast the spell that would let him enter her mind, and tore through the very first Obliviate attached to her mind. You could tell someone had been, there were spaces in their memories, it was like a film reel with pictures missing, blurry images were also a good indicator.

"Severus what is going on?" asked Minerva, looking extremely worried, she also hated being in the dark.

"She saw Harry; she immediately called the police and ambulance to have him removed. No amount of money convinced her to keep quiet, considering they don't get much it's a surprise really. Unfortunately something or someone must have alerted Dumbledore and he Obliviated everyone. She immediately came back here and filed a report that all was well. The other times she came, she was drugged, the Dursley's must have some sort of forgetfulness potion." growled Severus. His magic reacting to his anger, causing the room to heat uncomfortably.

"So he has been interfering," said Minerva her eyes closed in horror, he knew, they had definitive proof that Dumbledore had been aware of the abuse. "Can't we just go to the Ministry with what we have now? I cannot in good conscience allow him near children…how many others has he ignored?" she told them defeated and hollow.

"You will just have to keep an eye on everything, and everyone come to that. Simply just bring up the first years getting a full history scan their first year at Hogwarts." said Severus.

"If you prefer I can petition the school board for that to happen?" suggested Lucius.

"Perhaps that would be for the best," said Minerva, Severus of course nodded.

"What do we do with her?" asked Lucius getting to the more pressing matters at hand. The woman would probably end up being Obliviated again, she'd been violated enough magically, but there was nothing they could do. In fact they were probably being merciful, she seemed to feel really guilty that she'd missed something - and she didn't even know the child. It was weird, it's the first time he'd ever felt bad for a Muggle he hadn't touched, who couldn't defend themselves against their magic. He rarely tortured Muggles', only if the Dark Lord told him to. Otherwise he would only put them out of their misery. Nothing stopped him having to watch Lestrange having…_fun _as she'd called it. He had much to feel guilty about, but his life hadn't been an easy one. People thought that money solved everything, and they were always happy…the idiots couldn't be further from the truth. "Perhaps it would be best she forget everything again?"

"Indeed," said Severus, pointing his wand at her, and he promptly caused her to forget everything she had remembered while Severus had been in her mind, and the Obliviate Severus had completely uncovered (with Dumbledore features in it most prominently).

"….Ma'am? Are you okay?" said the three of them, crouched before in staring at her in concern.

Tara stared around in confusion, trying to remember what had happened. The last thing she remembered was getting a really bad migraine. She clutched at her head, grateful that it seemed to have gone now. "I am sorry, I just had such a bad headache or migraine…my mother used to get them this violently too." she said apologetically. As the three concerned newcomers helped her up.

"Thank you for your cooperation," replied Severus sitting himself back down.

"Did I miss something?" she asked quietly. "About the child? Is he okay?"

"He is fine," said Severus reassuringly, he couldn't tell her anything; especially not that Harry had been removed from their care.

"That's good," she said simply, relaxing, wondering what the whole thing had been about. If he was fine, why had she been asked all those questions about a child that was well cared for?

"Could you please let…Olivia in on your way out please?" asked Minerva, officially ending the first meeting.

"Of course," said Tara, rubbing at her forehead absently, thinking to herself to remember and buy something her headaches and migraines, she certainly didn't want to be caught out like she had today.

"Thank you," said Minerva shaking the woman's hand as she stood.

Tara nodded at the men before she left the room, remembering to take her handbag with her. She was much more subdued leaving as she had been upon entering the room. Once she was outside, she told Olivia to go on in; Olivia was older than her by seven years. "They are ready for you now." she said as she made her way back to her office.

Olivia took a deep breath as she entered the room, wondering what was going on. She couldn't deny she was extremely nervous and worried. Had they found out about her? Was she going to be arrested? She shook of her thoughts as she stood in front of them. "You wished to see me?" she enquired.

"Olivia Halliwell?" asked Minerva, "I am Marion McDonald, the officer is Samuel Smith and the lawyer is Luke Matthews." the older woman said, introducing them. The men nodded as their names were called, before Minerva asked her to take a seat.

"You were called to the Dursley's five times in the past few years…that is correct is it not?" asked Severus watching the woman closely. She was nervous, too nervous for his comfort. He didn't draw any conclusions though, because she might be just feeling guilty about something innocuous.

"Yes," said Olivia, her eyes wider than normal, forcing herself to remain relaxed. They were only asking her questions, there was no way they could possibly know.

"Tell us about the first meeting," said Lucius, his mercury eyes regarding her suspiciously; she had Christian Louboutin shoes on, with a matching bag. They were not copies. He should know his wife absolutely loved his design; his wife spent a lot of time in France buying his designer stuff. Louboutin was actually a wizard, who had branched out into the Muggle world. There were just more Muggles than Wizards or Witches come to that, it will have been a rather profitable choice to make. He was one of the richest French wizards out there. Very well known in both worlds, at least to the upper wealth social circles. He leant forward, imparting the knowledge he had to the others. It had been a good move to make, they hadn't known. Severus wasn't into fashion and apparently it wasn't Minerva's thing either.

"Well I was invited in; the place was extremely clean and well maintained. Mrs. Dudley was busy folding up the laundry, but immediately put on the kettle and made me feel extremely welcome. I could hear both boys up the stairs, playing loudly, having fun." said Olivia, her heart beating like a drum out of control. Her palms were drenched in sweat, but she dared not move or fidget. "I had a conversation about the calls we had received, they were understandably upset with the accusations levelled their way. I had a conversation with both boys, and came to the conclusion the concerns were invalid."

"What did Mr. Potter look like?" asked Severus, his black eyes flashing viciously, he knew she was lying; she had no defence against him snooping around in her mind. She would rue the day she decided to take the bribe and forget about a child inches from death.

"Look like?" she said her voice slightly higher than normal, "Do you know how many children I visit?" she was getting defensive now.

"You have visited this home five times, you should be able to describe him at least vaguely." said Severus frowning as he looked at the computer, he had to hand it to her, she was rather good, might have fooled other Muggle authorities, but he wasn't a Muggle, he was a Master spy.

"Average height, skinny, like his Aunt, dark hair and brown eyes," said Olivia, basically describing a child version of Petunia, hoping and praying she wasn't going wrong.

"Brown eyes you say?" asked Severus, nodding his head, playing her expertly. Minerva looked ready to throttle the girl as she began to understand what Severus was doing. Even Lucius vividly remembered that Harry had green eyes, not because he'd seen the child awake, no it was reported the night Voldemort was defeated. His eyes, the new mark upon his forehead…everything about him. He remembered Lily's eyes though, even if he'd only seen her for one year before he graduated Hogwarts.

"Yes," said Olivia relaxing, if she'd seen the so called social workers face, she'd have ran for the hills.

"You saw him every time you visited?" questioned Severus.

"I did," said Olivia adamantly, more confident now. "Is he okay?" she asked putting a concerned face on.

"If you call being in critical condition for days okay, then yes he's fine." said Severus a sneer curling at his lips.

"Critical condition?" stuttered Olivia wide eyed, "What happened? Has there been an accident?"

"An accident? If one can call being beaten within an inch of his life an accident then yes." said Severus his sarcasm getting worse the more he spoke to her. "For your information, Harry Potter doesn't have brown eyes, he has green eyes, you haven't met him even once have you?" his black eyes were boring into hers, daring her to lie to him again.

Olivia began to feel very panicky now, "Yes, I mean…he said he was Harry Potter." she said defensively, her voice now two octaves higher.

"And the money you received from the Dursley's?" asked Severus his voice filled with danger, and promise of a violent death.

"How dare you?" said Olivia puffing up in outrage, her face going red, making her blonde hair look sickly. You have no right to make accusations like that! About anyone's character."

"We have written confessions from Mr. And Mrs. Dursley, each day you were due to visit they took out eight hundred pound from their bank." said Lucius, another piece of the puzzle falling into place.

"It didn't come to me, I am a social worker, it's my job to help children and I would never let them down." said Olivia looking sick now.

"Lies," said Severus, "By the end of the day I am going to make sure you never get near children again. It's because of people like you our children are placed in further danger." it wasn't a threat it was a promise.

"To think others do it out of the goodness of their heart, but are hated because of the few nasty ones." said Minerva shaking her head in utter contempt for the woman standing on front of him. "Do you even care about the child who's suffering you were paid to forget nearly died?"

"I didn't, I've never ignored a child." spluttered Olivia wide eyed in protest.

"Yet another lie, I have enough suspicion to have you arrested," said Severus, "Trust me I'm going to do everything in my power to ensure you are put behind bars for a very long time."

"I am not lying!" wailed Olivia terrified, her skinny frame shaking with the terror that the police officer was invoking in her.

"You better not leave the country, otherwise I will make sure there's a manhunt for you, each step you take you'll wonder if it's your last." swore Severus, casting a tracking charm on her back unnoticed, and one to stop her from leaving England should she think about it. He'd take it off her as soon as Lucius and himself had handed the evidence the real police officer. She utterly turned his stomach; at least one of them had common sense and compassion.

* * *

"Do you think perhaps Mrs. Figg has been Obliviated also?" asked Minerva as they exited the building.

"Figg?" enquired Lucius, "As in the Figg family? Why would they be in the Muggle world?"

"Arabella, the squib." explained Severus, "She has been charged with keeping an eye out on Harry since he was put on the Dursley's doorstep."

"I had no idea the Figg's had produced a squib," said Lucius in surprise. Then again it wasn't something spoken about. Nobody went around admitting they'd had squib children, it just wasn't done. When they found out they were shipped off to the Muggle world to live. Of course Argus Filch is a different matter, the Filch's hadn't minded their son was a squib.

"It was three generations ago," said Severus wryly, "She's around eighty years old I would say."

"Maybe I should pay her a visit," suggested Minerva.

"I doubt very much he Obliviate's her, he'd have to do it every time she saw the him. If you regularly Obliviate someone, you begin to realize something is going on. She may be a squib but was raised a Witch for the first eleven years of her life. She would probably get suspicious very quickly." replied Lucius gravely.

"So she had to know," sighed Minerva inhaling deeply, betrayal was everywhere it seemed. Harry had saved both worlds, even if one would was unaware of that small detail. This was the thanks he got? People who were supposed to protect him, taking money and leaving him to abuse. The Headmaster of a school Obliviating social workers to get his own way. "What is his end game?"

"Excuse me?" asked both men stopping and turning to face her curiously.

"What is Dumbledore's end game, what does he want? Why did he allow Harry to be abused? Why didn't he stop it? What does he want in the end of it?" asked Minerva as she began walking again, they were trying to find a small dark spot so they could Apparate away again.

Lucius and Severus shared a look, before the blonde reluctantly nodded. They had already understood Dumbledore's game.

"The Dark Lord isn't truly gone Minerva, the Dark Mark is still visible, barely but nevertheless it is there. He's clinging to the mortal plane, bodiless." replied Severus his voice as grim and hollow as the conversation he was having. "Hence Dumbledore's use of the word Defeat, not destroy. If you remember Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald but he's in prison not dead."

Minerva gazed at them completely horrified by Severus' words, then and then she realized how little Dumbledore confided in her. She had been stupid enough to think she had been his companion. Little by little what she was learning was slowly destroying everything she believed in. Thank Merlin for her Gryffindor courage, otherwise Minerva wouldn't have had the heart to continue on.

* * *

I was going to make both Social Workers taking a bribe, but someone suggested make it one good one bad and I really liked that idea! so that's what I decided upon. and now poor Minerva has finally learned the full scope of Dumbledore's plans will she end up screwing it up? or will she maintain her composure...making the two slytherins proud and admit there might be more to Gryffindor than brashness? :P next chapter I think we will focus on harry and him being told about magic. will harry deny its existence even after seeing it? believing it to be tricks or believing so rigorously that Vernon would kill him for accepting magic? or will harry be awed that Severus was 'freakish' like him that he feels he can talk to him since he's not normal and Vernon had always told him he shouldn't be near normal people :P R&R PLEASE!


	16. Chapter 16

**The Vow And It's Consequences**

**Chapter 16 **

**That Harry...Is Your Mum **

* * *

Severus Apparated back to Prince Hall, and immediately removed his glamour ignoring the twitch of Narcissa's lips. Who was amused by his new temporary look, Narcissa didn't see Police officers often. Sometimes she ventured into the Muggle section of the world, to shop, but that was only ever in France. Severus in turn gave her a deadpanned look, before his gaze fell on the sleeping child. He was glad to see the child still dead to the world. He was however, very surprised not to see Draco with her, Narcissa and Lucius didn't trust many people.

"Where is Draco?" asked Severus quietly, as he took a seat on the edge of Harry's rather large bed.

"He's being tutored, Gavin has begun teaching him this week, Draco seems to be doing very well so far." said Narcissa in explanation. Right now it was only his 'ABC's and '123's' at the moment. It would be another year, maybe two before he starts Latin, Spanish and Italian lessons as well as Maths and English which would include writing which most children enjoyed, they loved making up short stories. In probability he would learn some magic as well, before he entered Hogwarts. With a magical mother and Father, the authorities would never know Draco was learning magic outside of Hogwarts. No it was just up to the parents to abide by the unspoken rules, which in fact most did not adhere to.

"How long?" asked Severus nonchalantly, he had a child to look after himself now, so he was rather curious to know everything. Severus wasn't a man who considered anything without having all the facts. He planned on researching it thoroughly anyway, no matter what Narcissa said.

"To start off with just two hours each day, Monday until Friday, in a few months the hours will be increased to four, then six hours in half a year." said Narcissa it's the way it had been for both her and Lucius. It allows children to get used to the new schedule, as well as their tutor.

"I see," said Severus nodding his understanding, it was much like the Muggle world then. Although they started attending Nursery at the age of four, getting more used to being without their parents, before beginning Primary school. He was still for most part undecided on what to do about Harry's education. If he had a tutor there was no doubt he'd flourish better, and learn more than he could at a Muggle school. Muggle primary schools had around thirty students to a single teacher. Children easily fell through the cracks. Then there was the fact Harry's magic would be rather wonky, at least for a few years. The magic had kept Harry alive, and the rest of it bound, once it was free...a great deal of patience was going to be needed. No doubt damage repair as well, he knew how explosive accidental magic could be.

"Has he woken at all yet, Severus?" enquired Narcissa as she marked the page where she'd last read and closed her book. Placing it in her handbag before gazing up at Severus fondly, he was a good man, definitely the best choice of Godfather. Not that she'd have allowed anyone else. Severus may like to think he wasn't good with kids, but he was, it was just teaching he was unpleasant at. Or rather found the entire thing distasteful. She wondered what changes would occur in her friend; now that he wasn't teaching and had a child to bring up. His attitude would have to change; Lucius had changed, the very first time he had held their child she had seen that love shining strongly. He had been nervous though, she had too, they'd been rather young, still were in fact. Since his own father, Abraxas hadn't been the fatherly kind, it had been no wonder Lucius had been terrified of mucking up. In the end Lucius was being the father he'd always wanted his own to be.

"Yes, very briefly, the calming draught I gave him was too effective," said Severus wryly, hopefully that wouldn't happen again.

"Would you like me to explain some things to him?" asked Narcissa, "A woman might help put him at ease." she might wear a mask in public, but never in private, who could keep up a mask around her jubilant, adorable little son? Who looked so much like his father. He would grow up to be a very handsome young man. Unfortunately she knew Draco would have to adorn a mask too, with the Dark Lord not truly gone, Draco was going to have to lord it over everyone. Unless of course they could ensure a way to destroy what's left of the Dark Lord. This would be the preferred option, what kind of mother would want their son to act king of the world? Right now though, if she wanted her family to survive, that was what they had to do.

"No, he has to get used to me, I owe it to him," said Severus his head swivelling in Harry's direction. Harry moaned slightly in his sleep, but settled down right afterwards, his little face peaceful. He had sworn to protect Harry, and never thought more on it, assuming he'd have to start up the vow when the child was eleven. He had never for one minute, with other than scorn thought of Lily's son. He felt guilty every single minute, especially knowing the pain the little one must have been suffering. He couldn't even imagine it really, sure he'd been walloped a few times, but he'd been a little older, and his father had been pissed and aimed badly. Other than that he'd been deprived of enough food for a growing boy, and decent clothes. That's as far as the abuse went, and look what he'd turned into, he couldn't imagine what would have become of Harry should he have been forced to remain there. They might have had a threat worse than the Dark Lord out there, or just as bad. Oh he doubted Harry would have joined him, just ended up as dark and twisted as him. If he hadn't been allowed to be happy why should he let others be? Would probably have been Harry's rationalization for what he was doing. He should know, he had at one point thought the same thing. He'd blamed the world for his life, never once thinking that it was his own actions until the prophecy…no, thought Severus bleakly he was NOT going to think on it.

"Of course, you will know better than I," said Narcissa, she and her sisters had been brought up as all young pureblood women did. Learning how to be the prefect wife, smart, always dressing to impress, no getting dirty, and never speaking to those of lesser blood. The fact that they'd all been extremely beautiful had made their lives a little easier. They'd have no trouble ensnaring what was left of any pureblood heir. Bellatrix had chosen Lestrange to be her husband. Or rather their parents had asked her who she'd prefer after presenting her with two marriage contracts. Lestrange just happened to be as much a pureblood, obsessed, fanatic as she was. She had no scope of experience when it came to abuse; she'd only ever heard little titbits of her husband's childhood. It had just been another normal day for her and her sisters, then when her parents had presented Andromeda with hers it had all gone to pot. The worst of it, she had felt as betrayed as the others, unfortunately its how she'd been brought up. Andy had left the family, married a Muggle born wizard, Ted Tonks, and had been disowned. To this day she hadn't seen her sister, in such a small world it was a miracle really. She also knew her sister had given birth to a little girl, Nymphadora. Who was at Hogwarts or just about to go, she didn't know her exact age. Lucius hadn't been how she thought he'd be, lording it over her, like he'd done with everyone at school. Despite their arranged marriage, they'd fallen in love against all odds. Then they'd had a beautiful little boy.

"Thank you for coming over, Narcissa," said Severus honestly, he wasn't comfortable leaving Harry alone with the house elves. They wouldn't have let anything happen, but he preferred an actual human with him.

"It's my pleasure Severus," said Narcissa immediately, if it wasn't for Harry Severus would never be asking for any favours. He just wasn't the sort of man who asked, unless he felt as if he had no other choice. Incidentally he'd never ask for anything for himself, Harry had already wormed his way into Severus' heart whether the wizard realized it or not. Narcissa knew, but she didn't say anything, she didn't want Severus to stop it from happening. Harry would be protected here; it was just getting the child to realize this that would be difficult. "I best be off, you know where we are, even if it's just to talk." she reminded him putting a delicate hand on his shoulder, as if to reinforce her words.

"Of course," said Severus nodding his head, with that both Severus and Narcissa left Harry's room. Severus escorting her to his Floo Network, temporarily taking the wards down, so she could get home. There was no point in Apparating; it would just mean walking to the end of the wards here, then all the way through the wards at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa stepped into the Floo, still managing to look regal with her shoes in the ash and soot that made its home in Severus' fireplace. Two words later she was gone, leaving Severus pensively standing there.

As promised Severus and Lucius had immediately went to see Lucius' informant. Handing the police officer the information they had on her, so he could do the honours. One piece of paper was charmed to tell him exactly where she was so he could pick her up. Since he couldn't do magic himself, it had to be the charmed paper.

Minerva had been surprised by their dealings; especially with the fact the officer didn't seem the least bit intimidated with Lucius. Whether it was because he knew the blonde wouldn't hurt him while he was useful, or they got along…were friendly. It wasn't just her preconceived notions about Dumbledore falling apart but everything, she had never seen this side to Lucius Malfoy before. Needless to say, as soon as she got back to Hogwarts, she was definitely going to need to have a few drinks and sort out her head.

* * *

Severus calmly placed his book down, marking his page before going up the stairs to Harry's bedroom. The charm was alerting him that the child was awake once more, he had thought long and hard on how to do things. It was just after dinner time, rather late for the child to have just woken again, but what could he do? Sleep and food was the best thing for the child right now.

"Hello Harry, how are you feeling Little One?" asked Severus, the words were still rather foreign to him. It was in his nature to be biting and sarcastic, not soothing and comforting. He had a lot of work ahead of him; hopefully he would be able to do this. If not Harry would probably end up one confused little boy.

"Can I go to the toilet please sir?" begged Harry, never once looking up at the man fearful of his expression. Every time he asked Vernon that question, he always looked ready to implode. He had never understood why, after all humbleness had been beaten into him by the obese man. He didn't have to ask with Aunt Petunia; as long as he was invisible he was safe. Vernon through, had relished any excuse to raise his hand to him, whether the excuse was valid or not.

"Of course," said Severus cursing himself silently, "Your toilet is this way." gesturing for Harry to come, he did, slowly and with confusion written across his face. There was no wonder at his new room, no positive emotions whatsoever. Was Harry even capable of them at this point? Or had the abuse truly broken him already. It was a very bleak prospect, but tonight hopefully he would know.

"Go on then, I will wait out here." he said encouraging the child.

"Yes sir," said Harry his voice sounding hollow. Harry entered the large bathroom; it was bigger than Dudley's bedroom. There were toys on top of the bath, just like at the Dursley's. Harry sat down on the toilet doing it that way. He was so lost and confused, how had he gotten here? Where were the Dursley's? Was the man looking after him while they went away now instead of Mrs. Figg? The last thing he remembered was being in the hotel room. He'd felt so badly, Harry's hand unconsciously crept up to where he'd been injured. There was nothing there, not even a scab, how long had he been out of it? It took months for his scabs to heal. He should know he'd had enough of them in his lifetime and he was only five. He'd never felt better in his entire life, he was stiff and achy but not in any pain. Harry looked over at the tap, then at the door; did he dare do it with the man so close? No, he better not risk it…maybe later. If he was good, he might even get to taste some more of the delicious drink he'd had before.

"Harry?" called the man, "Are you okay in there?"

"Yes sir," called Harry scrambling up, pushing his trousers up that was another thing he hadn't noticed. He was wearing a pair of pyjamas with some sort of animal on them; he'd never seen anything like them before. They fit him too, much better than Dudley's old threadbare stuff did. Harry jumped in fright when the toilet flushed without him touching anything. Fearfully he ran to the door and opened it, hoping he wasn't about to get into trouble. That was another odd thing, he was being called Harry, nobody called him that, not even Figg, and she just called him child all the time. Harry, his name was Harry, he liked it.

"First things first, let's get something to eat then a conversation," said Severus moving them back over to the bed. Until Harry was better, he'd be remaining there, once he was well, he'd eat in the dining room. He saw the blank look on the child's face and wanted to groan. Of course, a five year old wouldn't be used to his big words; he'd have to lower his vocabulary usage to basic meanings. It seemed everything he was giving up was mounting further each day. "By conversation I mean talk." he added as he took a seat, patting at the bed for Harry to join him.

Harry kept an eye on the man's hands as he sat back on the bed, didn't he know that Harry wasn't allowed on the furniture? He was a freak, he was supposed to sleep and sit on the Floor. That's only when they are being generous, most part he had to stand up all hours even when he was tired and hurt. He spent most of his time in the corner of the room, trying to keep himself invisible, when he wasn't doing chores. Especially when Dudley started getting bored, when there was nothing more to stick in his gaping needy maw that was called a mouth. The only reason he sat on the bed was because he'd been ordered to. Harry always did what he was told; otherwise the consequences were always bad.

"Drink this," said Severus his voice was soft but there was no mistaking the command behind it. This was one his nutrition potion; he was against giving Harry another calming draught unless there was a need for it. Right now though he was calm, even if he was scared and confused, but that was to be expected. He didn't want Harry falling asleep again, the child deserved answers.

Harry automatically took it, and drank it without commenting on the horrid taste. Which is exactly what every other five year old would have done.

"Good boy," said Severus, another set of words Severus was not used to uttering, but Harry would need praise he might as well start early. Especially when it came to taking the potions, he knew sooner or later Harry would rebel against him when he started getting used to his new life. He would nip it in the bud, of course, but if he associated being praised with drinking the potions, hopefully he wouldn't have too much trouble. Harry desperately needed to take them; he looked as though he was three if he was lucky not the five years old he was.

Harry felt a pleasant feeling in the pit of his tummy, a feeling he'd never experienced before. He was a good boy? This had never been said to him before, was it because he didn't know Harry was a freak? A forlorn look appeared on his face afterwards. He would have liked to stay a good boy, maybe nothing freakish would happen.

"Harry?" said Severus, trying to get the child's attention away from the floor, and focused on him.

"Yes sir?" asked Harry his eyes automatically meeting his before skittering away, as if he was remembering he wasn't allowed to look people in the eye.

"My name is Severus Snape," said the Potions Master, eyeing Harry, but the child wouldn't meet his eyes, he kept them firmly on his hands as if Harry thought he'd reach out and slap him for nothing. "We have already met, do you remember?"

"No sir," said Harry trembling slightly.

"No? I was there the day your cousin and his friend were hurting you," said Severus, biting his lip to prevent himself from saying 'beating you to a pulp' in his scathing tones. He loathed any form of abuse; he didn't even let his Slytherins away with it. The only problem was most wizards didn't actually physically touch people, especially the purebloods. They just resorted to name calling and of course duelling. He could only name two or three times in his entire Hogwarts career when he'd seen any of his students hit another, and two had been in jest, the third had been an outright fight between two Muggle born's in the charms corridor. He'd given them detention for five weeks, removed one hundred points from Gryffindor, for each of them and took them by the ear all the way to the Hospital wing. McGonagall had barged into his rooms later, almost breathing fire, but left with her tail behind her legs. He shook off his thoughts; he could think later, right now he had Harry to concentrate on. "If I remember correctly I told the dunderheads to leave." his lips twitched it was by far his favourite words for the miscreants he had to look after.

Harry hunched down further, a single nod was all he got that the child remembered the incident.

"I was concerned for your safety, so I followed you, only to discover you were being abused as I had suspected earlier. I was about to take you with me when your aunt returned, I discovered who you were." said Severus quietly, "Do you know what happened to your parents Harry?" had the Dursley's even told him anything? Did he even know what his mother looked like?

Harry bit his lip, flinching at the mere word 'parents' he could remember what happened the last time he'd asked. He hadn't understood why he had an aunt and uncle, instead of a mummy and daddy. Not that he'd called them aunt and uncle often. He knew what happened to them, they'd told him once, gloatingly.

"Harry?" asked Severus wondering how many times he'd have to get his attention during the conversation. He hoped his head injuries hadn't left permanent damage, like the inability to concentrate for any length of time. Perhaps he should have Lucius' healer take another look at Harry to be one hundred percent sure.

"They died in a car crash," said Harry his voice barely audible, if there had been a single other noise in the room, Severus would not have heard him. Fortunately, Severus had a good sense of hearing, bat like the students had often said, along with eyes at the back of his head.

Severus' lips disappeared, and for the first time he was rather glad the child couldn't look at him. For the first time, in a very long time, he was unable to contain his reaction. The fury was showing clearly across his features. Of course they'd lied to him; thankfully Severus didn't know the entire story or all hell would have broken loose. Now the question remained, did he tell Harry the truth? Perhaps an accident was better than knowing his parents had been murdered. No, he couldn't start the foundation of their relationship on lies. Harry would come to trust him, if he found out Severus had lied at any time, it would destroy any trust the child had in him. So with wary judgement, he made a decision praying it was the right one.

"I am afraid they lied to you Harry," said Severus watching how Harry was reacting so far. He had the calming draught on the table, so he wouldn't have to reach far. Harry was stiff, very much so, he'd learn he wouldn't hurt him in time.

"They died trying to protect you from a very bad person," said Severus, it was harder than he imagined speaking in a way for a five year old to understand. "They loved you dearly, little one, and I promise you are safe here."

Harry's face scrunched up, he didn't understand, why would the Dursley's tell him one thing and Severus told him another? Who was telling the truth? He liked the thought that they had cared for him, loved him even.

"Accio photo album," whispered Severus, so low Harry probably didn't even hear him. A few seconds later an album sailed through the air, landing in his hands. He had to suppress a smirk, seeing the shocked, awed and completely dumbfounded yet fearful look on his new wards face. He knew the right thing to get his mind off what he'd just seen. Maybe tomorrow he would sit down with him and explain magic. Right now he needed time to process the fact his parents hadn't died in a car accident. Severus flipped through the photo album he hadn't touched in years. Until he found one, a picture of a beautiful, vivacious, red headed girl, looking up from her charms text into the camera before hiding back again.

"This, Harry," said Severus holding the picture out, photo front so he could see it for himself. "Is your mother, when she was fifteen years old." Harry gasped, his green eyes filling with tears he refused to shed. With shaky hands he accepted the picture and held onto it delicately. He didn't seem to comprehend the picture was moving. Or if he did, he was just too in awe, at seeing his mum for the first time to care. Part of Harry already suspected something 'freakish' was afoot anyway, books floating in mid air, and pictures that moved…oh yeah he suspected something alright. Fortunately Harry was good at ignoring things he didn't want to think about.

"Flippy?" said Severus, waiting patiently for the Elf again, still watching out for Harry's reactions to everything.

"Dinner sir?" asked Flippy his hands filled with a huge tray. Severus smirked, they were beginning to realize his habits, and he immediately took it, placing it on the bottom of the bed. Flippy eyed the child, he looked a little better today, more colour in his cheeks. Flippy couldn't help but wonder how long it would take for him to be running up and down Prince Hall happy. Harry unfortunately wasn't paying any attention; it was solely focused on the picture of his mother. Flippy left afterwards, seeing he wasn't needed any longer.

"Harry, drink this little one," said Severus, handing over a goblet filled with milk.

Harry looked up; he took the weird looking cup, and took a tentative sip of what was in it. The stuff was the same as he'd had the last time. He couldn't help himself; he gulped every drip of it, feeling his stomach becoming pleasantly full. Harry flinched back when Severus' hands came out to take the cup away. His green eyes automatically looking up to see if he was in trouble, but calm black eyes was staring right back. No hint of anger, but there was something else lying deep within that gaze, something he had never seen before. "I have some vegetable soup here, do you think you can handle it?" he didn't want to get Harry addicted to potions, so he wasn't going to give him a stomach soother. He'd give him what he needed nothing more, the stomach could get used to the soothers and become 'upset' if it didn't have the potion. All potions were addictive, none more so than the Dreamless sleeping potion.

"What are my chores sir?" asked Harry standing up, eye to eye with the man sitting across from him. Not that Harry was currently meeting them; he was once more staring at the floor.

"Have no doubt you will have a few chores when you are better, like keeping your room tidy and bringing your laundry…clothes down." said Severus, it was probably better to get outright with it, he'd learn what the Dursley's did sooner or later. Right now he just had to get Harry better and into a stable routine. "Other than that, you will not be forced to do chores to be able to eat. Sit back down and eat your soup." it didn't surprise him that Harry had been forced to do all the chores, or that he'd been made do just to get something to eat. Unfortunately all it did was make him want to just go and kill the Dursley's, screw the bloody mind games they were playing. Harry sitting down and beginning to eat drew Severus out of his dark thoughts. He was enjoying it, even if his eyes were jerking from him to the soup every five seconds. There was a sparkle there he hadn't seen before, dare he believe that Harry was beginning to hope? Hope for a better future? Hope that he wasn't going to be completely broken by his family? Hope that he could get three meals a day like he'd seen his pig of a cousin get. It was a start, thought Severus. Relaxing into the seat, keeping himself loose, his expression sort of serene, in fact he looked rather impassive. Nobody could expect miracles; Severus Snape wasn't used to being this way after all.

"Are you still hungry Harry?" asked Severus, surprised by the fact Harry had managed to eat it all. Perhaps his stomach was bigger than he expected it to be, or able to handle more food. Then again it wouldn't surprise him that Harry was eating what he could, when he could, not sure if he'd get fed again.

"No sir," said Harry his denial quick, too quick.

"One of my rules, living here Harry, is that you never lie to me." said Severus "Shall we try that again? Are you hungry?"

Harry cringed, clearly unsure of what to do, in the end there was only one thing - tell the truth like he'd been told to. "Yes sir." murmured Harry, waiting for the inevitable explosion, the mocking laughter that a freak like him wouldn't get anything else.

"Flippy bring up a dessert," said Severus.

Harry blinked, moving his hand he viciously stabbed his finger into his leg, Harry almost yelped. He hadn't really expected to feel it; this all seemed too good to be true. Surely he must be sleeping! Or unconscious in his cupboard. Harry had never once in his life, been given something like dessert before.

"Ice cream sir," said Flippy handing over a bowl with two scoops. Severus was rather glad to see it was just plain ice cream, vanilla, and not an entire bowlful of junk. He didn't eat dessert himself, and was surprised anything like that was in his manor. He knew he'd have to allow a little leeway since the five year old had to have at least something nice now and again. The sugary food they served at Hogwarts was just atrocious, and he was surprised they didn't rot their teeth before they left Hogwarts. Some students were smarter than others, his students; because he made sure they ate fruit and a decent amount of vegetables. Considering the child's previous situation, he knew there would be no complaining from the child.

It took Harry no time at all to devour the ice cream practically inhaling it. Severus grimaced, table manners, needed fast.

"I have something for you, from Professor McGonagall, a very nice lady who knew you when you were a baby." said Severus, nice and McGonagall should not be in the same sentence. In fact the woman would probably find it hilarious or insulting. Severus pulled out a stuffed teddy out of his cloak. It was a wizard bear, a black pointy hat, cloak, and a wand in its hand all squishy so it wouldn't dig in and hurt him while he slept. He handed it over, barely able to keep his lip curling.

"For me?" asked Harry, they really did have the wrong Harry didn't they? But the man seemed so sure he was Harry. He basically waited until Severus had put it right into his hands, not daring to reach out in case it was a trick. It didn't hurt so much when he didn't get his hopes up, something he'd learned with Dudley.

"Yes Harry, it's yours," said Severus once the child finally gripped it. Also inside his cloak was the paperwork Minerva gave him. Letting him know exactly where Arabella Figg was, he'd find out how she was with Harry first before he planned anything. He had a fortnight to worm all information he could out of her…and there was always the truth potion if needed. Not Veritaserum, that was far too harsh on the system, rather one that doesn't force you to answer just made you feel safe and happy and want to answer. It was not strong so 'force' definitely wasn't on the menu. Who was he kidding? No he probably wouldn't use the potion, but hopefully he wouldn't feel the need/want to. He didn't want to deal with Figg then realize she was ten times worse and then go back.

* * *

Does Harry trust Severus? realize he's telling the truth? will he just go through the motions getting by each day in hopes of three meals and a warm bed? until he truly learns that Severus wont hurt him? will we see harry ever calling severus dad in this story? or would you prefer him just being Severus? :) R&R PLEASE!


	17. Chapter 17

**The Vow And It's Consequences**

**Chapter 17 **

**Setting A Routine **

* * *

Harry groggily opened his eyes, a large yawn breaking out on his face, looking around in apparent confusion until he realized where he was. Some part of him suspected it was still a dream, a lovely dream, but still at the end of the day a dream. Yet each time he poked at himself, it hurt, it wasn't supposed to hurt in dreams right? It was the only reprieve the child had from the constant pain at the Dursley's. Harry didn't think he'd ever get used to being on such a comfortable bed, and in clothes that actually fit him. Severus was a freak like him, he just knew it, he'd made that book come out of nowhere. Harry noticed the picture of his mum was on the nightstand, now in a photo frame. Sitting up in the bed, keeping his covers around him, cherishing the warmth. He picked it up and gazed at it, she was so beautiful, nothing like his aunt, he wasn't sure what to feel towards her, he'd dreamed she loved him, but did he love her in turn? Yes, he did. She'd died for him, at least that's what Severus had said anyway. He wasn't sure who to believe, but he'd more likely to believe Severus than the Dursley's. the Dursley's had never been kind to him, so why should he believe them? They lied to everyone, especially about him. Telling them how bad he was, how much trouble he caused, how he destroyed everything even the clothes he got. Which wasn't true, he knew that, they never gave him anything.

"Awake already?" asked Severus causing Harry to whip around, how he didn't get whiplash was anyone's guess. He made a note to himself not to sneak upon the child, he was jumpier than a grasshopper. Which would be extremely difficult to do, he was a quite man by nature.

"Yes sir," said Harry his eyes wide and weary. Still expecting punishments to come his way, it would take a long time before he felt truly comfortable.

"Come, Harry," said Severus walking through to the bathroom, he immediately began filling the tub with water adding apple bubble bath, something he'd owl ordered along with a lot of other stuff. The water went a little greenish not something he'd like but children apparently did. The smell of apples surrounded the room. "Undress and get into the bath. I'll wash your hair and leave you, the toys are yours to play with as you wish."

Harry stared for a few seconds, as if he couldn't comprehend what the man was saying. The thought of the nice warm bath kicked him into action. He kept his eyes on Severus' hands the entire way forward after taking off the pyjamas. Severus helped Harry into the bath, ignoring the flinch, he really was very small, too tiny for a five year old. It was trying to help him into the bath that made him realize this, Draco could do this himself now.

"Lie down," said Severus kneeling on the floor, wetting the hair until it was soaked before adding the shampoo, lathering it in he waited a few seconds before he began washing it out with a jug at the side of the bath. Once he was done he helped Harry sit up, nonverbally casting a spell so Harry couldn't slip under the water. "Shout on me when you want out, do you understand Harry? don't try and get out by yourself."

"Yes sir," said Harry.

"Good boy," said Severus, placing some of the toys into the bath, aware that Harry probably wouldn't do it himself. Once that was done Severus gratefully got up, glad to be off his knees. Leaving the bathroom, he kept the door open so he could hear Harry when he was finished. Opening the cupboard door he grabbed a pair of trousers, and a jumper, opening the drawer at the bottom of his cupboard he took out underwear and socks and the second one a t-shirt. Placing them on the bed, he sat down feeling at a loose end. He wasn't used to having nothing to do, from the moment he got up his day was packed with one thing or another.

"Sir?" called a voice, "I'm finished."

Severus looked at the watch, the child had only been in for five minutes, if that at all. Shaking off his thoughts, Harry would learn sooner or later that he'd never hurt him. It wouldn't matter what he did, because Harry had to realize it on his own. He could tell him a million times but it would just be met with disbelief. Sometimes he worried Harry wouldn't, Severus himself, could remember things that happened to him when he was five. There was no doubt Harry always would as well, was Harry beyond hope?

"Come on then little one," said Severus hoisting Harry out by gripping his underarms. Once his feet were safely on the mat he wrapped him in a small towel. Then guided them both to the bedroom again. It took longer to get him dressed than it had for Harry to have a bath. The irony wasn't lost on Severus.

"How would you like some brunch outside?" asked Severus kneeling in front of Harry. No doubt the child was hardly used to being outside, and when he was probably constantly hiding from his damn dunderhead cousin.

"Yes sir," said Harry saying what he thought was the right answer.

Severus just shook his head wryly, "Then lets go." said Severus, taking the child outside into the gardens. They were large, green and beautiful, a child could loose themselves in it for weeks. If not for their rumbling stomachs of course. He had with him a few toy's Harry could play with. Including the broomstick, but he didn't think Harry was ready for anything like that yet.

After lunch he planned on telling Harry about magic and asking him about Figg. Only then would be decide how to deal with the squib. If she knew, whether she was coerced or not she'd pay. He wasn't a forgiving soul, and had no desire to be one either.

* * *

Quite possibly the smallest chapter I've ever written in a VERY long time, unfortunately ive just spent the entire night trying to figure out what was wrong with my computer. my Internet Explorer had stopped working yet my net was on! . drove me crazy trying to figure it out but I got there in the end thankfully I'll make it up to you all tomorrow with an extra long chapter of a story...sorry guys! anyway would Severus have the guts to kill her? or will he confront her? in the meantime would you like to see someone do accidental magic making harry realize maybe he isn't a freak or will we see that happening further on in the story? R&R PLEASE!


End file.
